Betrayal
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Manfredi/Skipper. Mi versión de Dinamarca y mi versión de Manfredi xD. Skipper es un joven soldado que aún no conoce nada del mundo y es enviado a su primer misión a solas en una tierra que no conoce y además, para trabajar con un extraño... cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto? Yaoi
1. Encuentro

**CAP 1**

**Miro el mapa y de nuevo los alrededores. La zona estaba vacía excepto por algún molino de energía eólica aquí y allá. Skipper bufó cerrando aquella hoja de papel y la apretó entre sus aletas con molestia; hacia bastante rato que había llegado a la supuesta zona de encuentro, pero de su contacto, ni sus luces.**

**Era su primera misión como soldado. Estaba emocionado ya que lo habían mandado solo a cumplir con aquello y su superior estaba colocando las aletas al fuego a que el chico lo lograría sin ningún contratiempo; para él era todo un honor y un orgullo que lo considerasen de aquella manera y en un asunto tan importante.**

**Estaba nervioso? Por supuesto que lo estaba y bastante sobre todo porque quería causar una excelente primera impresión a Manfredi.**

**Sonrió un poco pensando en ello, realmente aquel pingüino sin saberlo, lo hacía esforzarse en su cada día para ser mejor que nunca.**

**Y aquella misión no sería la excepción. Según aquel aparato humano que hablaba, tenía que encontrar a su contacto usando un mapa que le sería dado y el le contaría que hacer; era una misión importante de clase clasificada que no se le daba a cualquier soldado. Y él demostraría que no era cualquier soldado. Dio unos cuantos pasos mas observando los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie.**

**Se había equivocado?**

**Unas palmadas extrañas lo hicieron ver a todas partes; eran como una especie de aplausos, aunque nunca había escuchado nada parecido. Parpadeó y siguió buscando la fuente del sonido pero no lograba ver nada. Sería el enemigo?**

**-Bien hecho pequeño, llegaste al punto de encuentro- felicitó una voz gangosa- en verdad debo felicitarte, muchos jóvenes cadetes no llegan ni a esto…**

**-Sal de donde quiera que estes…- ordenó el pingüino frunciendo el cejo en pose defensiva**

**-Ya… no estes tan nervioso, ya estás a salvo…- dijo la voz**

**Al fin, una figura salió de entre la sombra de un molino y se ubicó frente a Skipper con las aletas en la espalda.**

**-En verdad que estoy impresionado…- el pingüino levantó una ceja, aquello no parecía un pingüino, parecía un ave, mucho mas delgada que él, con un pico de varios colores y una mirada de ojos dorados que no lograba identificar como amigo o enemigo**

**-Quién eres tu?- dijo Skipper lentamente levantando la guardia- responde bien y no te daré una paliza!**

**-Darme una paliza, que simpático eres!- exclamó aquella ave observando con interés al pingüino- y dime, es con esa posición que piensas defenderte?**

**-Que quieres decir?**

**En un momento, aquella avecilla había volado rápido hasta quedar frente a él y había pateado sus patas por la parte posterior, tumbándolo al suelo y se colocaba en posición de ataque sobre este; Skipper abrió enorme los ojos, jamás hubiera pensado quedar fuera de combate tan rápido… y en su primera misión! Cerró los ojos avergonzado a lo que el otro le miró con sincera curiosidad**

**-Y por cierto la palabra clave es : Kokoro- dijo el que le atacó haciendo que el pingüino se sonrojase aun mas por la pena- puedo saber tu nombre novato?**

**-Así que tu eres mi contacto…- murmuró el pingüino enderezándose un poco- ya puedo ponerme de pie?**

**-Por supuesto- respondió el contacto dando un paso hacia atrás y tendiéndole la mano que el otro rechazó con molestia; la otra ave rió divertida- porque estás tan molesto?**

**-No es nada- gruñó Skipper sacudiéndose las plumas**

**-Un buen soldado debe tomarse todo con humor amigo, eres nuevo así que no te preocupes…- dijo el ave de pico colorido antes de acercarse- puedo saber cual es tu nombre?**

**-Skipper- dijo el pingüino poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo militar**

**-Bueno… yo soy Hans el frailecillo- se presentó la otra ave haciendo una inclinación- y soy el primer oficial de esta zona… dime Skipper, te ha enviado Manfredi?- preguntó con curiosidad mirándolo de arriba abajo**

**El aludido le miró con desconfianza. Por algún motivo, no se sentía cómodo con este, algo en sus ojos lo hacía sentirse receloso… pero conocía a Manfredi y Manfredi nunca tendría como contacto a una persona que no fuese de su total confianza; pero aún así, no le quitaría los ojos de encima por si acaso.**

**-Puede…- dijo despacio sin relajar la pose; Hans le miró un rato mas antes de que el otro se pusiese nervioso- puedo preguntar que tanto me ve señor?**

**-Nada- comenzó a reir el frailecillo- solo que eres curioso… bastante bonito me atrevería a decir- añadió con picardía; el pingüino parpadeó enormemente confuso a lo que su compañero rio conmas ganas- por Dios Skipper, relájate, todavía no estamos haciendo nada- agregó el ave mirando a otra parte, haciendo que el otro se ruborizase al notar el tonito en que había dicho eso**

**-A-a- a que se refiere?- preguntó bastante nervioso Skipper haciendo reir de nuevo a su interlocutor**

**-Pues a nada en especial, que entendiste?- preguntó mirándole con travesura a lo que Skipper abrió y cerró el pico varias veces sin saber que decir; al fin Hans negó con la cabeza y se giró para comenzar a caminar- bienvenido a Dinamarca, Skipper… debes de saber que para nosotros los daneses, el sentido del humor es bastante importante y es nuestro idioma**

**-Ya veo…- gruñó el pingüino agitando un poco las alas, mientras seguía al otro por detrás; aun le parecía de poca confianza pero era evidente que en efecto, aquel era su contacto**

**Que había querido decir con que era bonito? Ya otros pingüinos en la colonia se lo habían dicho pero que alguien fuera de esta se lo indicase, lo extrañaba enormemente; comenzaba a temer por su masculinidad como soldado.**

**Probablemente su mirada angustiada era bastante evidente, porque el frailecillo volteó con curiosidad por sobre su hombro, para ver a su invitado.**

**-Que sucede Skipper?... te sientes bien?- preguntó con amabilidad el frailecillo**

**El aludido sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos y prestar atención.**

**-No es nada…- dijo rápidamente Skipper**

**No quería que el otro se diese cuenta de su debilidad al ser novato; que estaba asustado, que no pensase que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir aquella misión, el hecho de que el otro lo hubiese reducido tan rápido…**

**Eran demasiadas cosas que le preocupaban y temía que empezaría a volverse loco.**

**-Niño, en verdad que necesitas relajarte…- el frailecillo le miró preocupado**

**-Es una misión señor, debo de cumplirla como se espera de mi- dijo Skipper con la boca seca; el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-Ese Manfredi… ya le he dicho que les exige demasiado a sus hombres- rechistó Hans- ay… mira, esta misión es importante si, pero hasta que estemos sobre algo, trata de relajarte un poco…**

**Skipper sonrió un poco, aquel frailecillo sonaba como Manfredi cuando quería que no tomase tan en serio su trabajo; tal vez en realidad si estaba exagerando y no debía de tensarse tanto en su primera misión.**

**-Ejem… - comenzó el pingüino- y… aquello que nos preocupa, es grande?**

**-Jajajajaja- comenzó a reir el frailecillo, irritando de nuevo al otro- Skipper, hablaremos de la misión después- tranquilizó el ave moviendo una aleta mientras continuaban su camino- mejordejame saber… de donde eres? Porque te interesaste en meterte al grupo?**

**-Soy de la colonia de Scott- dijo lentamente el pingüino observando al otro- entré al grupo militar porque…- se quedó en silencio unos momentos**

**-Si?- lo instó a continuar el otro**

**-Porque quería ayudar a proteger a los demás- terminó el pingüino mirando hacia delante con una expresión de determinación férrea en la mirada**

**Al frailecillo aquella mirada solo le dijo que había un motivo más detrás de aquella afirmación pero por el momento, era mejor dejarlo ahí.**

**-Y dime Skipper… en lo poco que tienes de haber llegado a Dinamarca… te gusta?**

**Hans trataba de continuar haciendo plática. Parecía por el momento que no podría sacarle mucho a la otra ave, debido a lo desconfiada que era; lástima, pero él no era precisamente de darse por vencido tan fácil. Haría lo que fuera por escucharlo hablar de una manera u otra.**

**-No esta mal- respondió llanamente Skipper- aunque sigue gustandome mas mi hogar- se encogió de hombros**

**Al fin llegaron a una cabaña humana, aparentemente abandonada pero cuyo interior estaba cálido gracias a las llamas que salían de una chimenea.**

**-No se como sea tu casa pero esta es la mia, bienvenido- dijo el frailecillo extendiendo las alas a modo de bienvenida; el pingüino entró receloso, observando los alrededores**

**-Es una casa humana- dijo después de un rato de ver todo alrededor y frunció el cejo**

**-Es verdad… pero bueno, los humanos ya no la quisieron y si puedo vivir cómodamente, lo haré- dijo el frailecillo encogiéndose de hombros**

**Skipper se detuvo en mitad de todo aquello mientras Hans saltaba hacia una ventana y observaba el exterior**

**-Y entonces?...- dijo el pingüino**

**-Entonces que?- respondió el frailecillo**

**El pingüino se irritó un poco mas**

**-Cual es la misión!?- exclamó desesperado**

**-Ah… la misión…- dijo Hans con un tono de voz oscura que no le gusto nada a Skipper- no lo sé**

**-Como que no lo sabes!?- dijo Skipper abriendo grande los ojos**

**-Bueno, mi primera misión fue traerte aquí- explicó el frailecillo bajando de la ventana para detenerse frente al pingüino- la segunda es esperar a que alguien mas venga con el trabajo que tenemos que hacer tu y yo juntos…**

**-Tu y yo… juntos?- preguntó el pingüino- pero, pero… me dijeron… mi misión…**

**Hans rio**

**-Tu misión en solitario era llegar hasta aquí vivo y dejame decirte que lo hiciste de maravillas- aplaudió el frailecillo- pero lo que sigue, tenía que hacerlo yo y se me ha dicho que necesito un compañero… y Manfredi te eligió a ti…- se pasó una aleta por la barbilla con interés**

**Se quedaron un momento en silencio. El frailecillo continuaba observándole, tan solo eso y el pingüino se movió incómodo.**

**-Ehm… dispongo de algún lugar para dormir… señor?- preguntó Skipper moviendo un poco las aletas por hacer algo**

**Hans sonrió un poco, entrecerrando los ojos.**

**-La cama está libre, puedes disponer de ella- dijo y antes de que el otro interrumpiera prosiguió- de todas formas, yo tengo que hacer guardia en las noches, ya sabes! Por si de repente llega alguien y yo tengo que recibirlo…**

**-Pero mi trabajo…**

**-Tu trabajo vendrá a su tiempo, por el momento te necesito descansado- dijo Hans aleteando un poco- por cierto, no me llames señor… con confianza, llamame Hans…**

**-Hans… -repitió el pingüino lentamente- por supuesto Hans… iré a descansar… buenas noches**

**-Buenas noches… Skipper…- murmuró el frailecillo en un tono bajo y oscuro, sonriendo un poco mas mientras sus ojos brillaban**

**Skipper no era tonto y mucho menos confiado. Se recostó en la cama humana y se volteó hacia la pared, pero manteniendo los ojos abiertos.**

**No se fiaba ni un pelo del otro pájaro.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Es tu primera misión Skipper… hazme sentir orgulloso**

**El pingüino apretó los ojos antes de enfocar lo que tenía delante. No se había dado cuenta cuando el cansancio al fin lo había derrotado, dejándole caer en un profundo sueño; se levantó despacio, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de enfocar sus ideas pero no podía, parecía que una pequeña niebla lo cubría todo impidiéndole pensar con claridad.**

**Le pareció escuchar una voz queda y suave, por detrás suyo en dirección de la ventana y se giró; al momento, deseo no haberlo hecho porque el mundo pareció moverse en todas direcciones. Se talló los ojos con una aleta y trató de enfocar la vista en las dos sombras que se encontraban hablando un poco mas allá, en el afeizar.**

**-Entonces… esta noche…- Hans parecía algo preocupado- no es demasiado para el novato?**

**-Son las ordenes- dijo un Focha rascándose la nuca- mira… si no quieres, puedes pedirle a Manfredi un cambio, tu sabes…**

**-No es eso… este novato es excelente, de todas formas, gracias Dagmar- asintió Hans mientras la otra ave (algo parecido a un pato de ojos rojos, plumas oscuras y pico blanco) hacia un saludo militar y se retiraba volando; el frailecillo suspiró y se pasó la aleta por el rostro, pensativo.**

**-No hay misión que no pueda hacer- la voz repentina de Skipper sobresaltó al frailecillo que pegó un leve salto, volteándose en el aire en dirección al pingüino que llegaba caminando lentamente y observándolo con seriedad- debo decir que es algo…**

**-Ofensivo… lo sé- dijo Hans mirando a otro lado- me preocupa que te suceda algo debido a lo peligroso que es, es todo…**

**-Eso es el doble de ofensivo…- Skipper se encogió un poco sobre si mismo, molesto por lo que estaba escuchando; para que demonios lo habían enviado hasta Dinamarca si los soldados ahí no lo iban a tomar en serio?**

**Hans suspiró pesadamente; aquello se le había complicado.**

**-Muy bien… bueno, de todas formas tenemos que hacerlo- dijo lentamente mas para si mismo que para Skipper; revoloteó hasta quedar frente al pingüino y colocó las aletas por detrás de su espalda- la misión es en un buque humano…**

**-Eso es lo que lo que lo hace peligroso?- dijo Skipper levantando una ceja mas que otra, incrédulo- en el polo sur tenemos muchísimos humanos y no son mas peligrosos que un león marino…**

**-No todos los humanos son iguales Skipper- dijo en un tono misterioso el frailecillo- lo hay bastante crueles y malvados y de hecho, con estos que vamos son de lo peor… verás, tienen un buque de pesca y se están llevando el alimento en una zona de cria de cigüeñas- negó con la cabeza- ya casi no tenemos cigüeñas y como empiecen a quedarse sin alimento, terminarán con todas- levantó los ojos con pesadumbre- tenemos que ayudarlas… pero si un humano nos encuentra, es el fin y no hay mas- lo miró a los ojos- estás dispuesto a arriesgarte de esa manera?**

**El pingüino estaba algo nervioso. No podía imaginarse un humano que fuese lo suficientemente cruel como para que tuviesen que intervenir; a veces los pescadores del polo sur ponían barreras para que los pingüinos no terminaran pescados en las redes pero eran muy raros los altercados fuertes.**

**No estaba muy seguro de a que se iban a enfrentar.**

**-Estoy listo- aseguró el pingüino colocándose firme**

**El frailecillo se acercó despacio al otro y lo miró a los ojos antes de sonreir.**

**-Muy bien entonces- dijo asintiendo- vámonos.**


	2. Conociendo el terreno

**CAP 2**

**_Una misión bastó para hacerme saber, que el mundo allá afuera era un lugar horriblemente solitario_**

**No estaba seguro de cuanto habían caminado, pero era lo de menos. Podían haber pasado horas, días o semanas y ni siquiera lo hubiera notado; simplemente, algo tan importante como lo era el tiempo para él como soldado, se había convertido en algo sin importancia.**

**Por primera vez, estaba disfrutando de caminar acompañado y todo era gracias a ese extraño frailecillo que de pronto había volteado su mundo y todo lo que él creía de este, de cabeza; desdeManfredi no había conocido a otra criatura que le hiciese sentirse cómodo así tal cual y que además le brindase la suficiente seguridad como para abrirse.**

**De eso se trataba? De ese tipo de criaturas con las que puedes ser y no preocuparte de lo que pensarán?**

**Cuando habían salido del refugio del frailecillo, estaba enormemente preocupado por la misión que se les venía encima; no estaba seguro de porque era tan importante el hecho de que fuese novato o no, si necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, que mas daba? Y así se lo expreso a su compañero, apenas unos metros de haber salido rumbo a lo que tenían que hacer.**

**-Hans…- Skipper había estado muy callado y serio desde que escuchase que Hans no quería llevarlo a esa misión con él, por temor a que la echase a perder o le sucediese algo; eso realmente le había pegado duro- no confías en mi verdad?**

**El frailecillo levantó una ceja, deteniéndose para observar mejor al joven pingüino que caminaba detrás suyo con una expresión de incomodidad; lo observó confundido unos momentos, tratando de entender a que se refería el pingüino, hasta que de repente, le cayó encima como una cubetada.**

**-Oh… -Hans parpadeó unos segundos, antes de toser- oye mira… no lo dije del modo en que tu crees…**

**-Esta bien, solo quiero entender para mejorar- se encogió de hombros el pingüino- no lo sé…**

**-Eres mas inseguro de lo que aparentas, verdad?- el frailecillo sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza, antes de soltar un bufido- mira, te digo de nuevo, lo que he dicho es porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo…**

**-Pero porque piensas que me va a suceder algo!?- replicó Skipper apretando las aletas- creo que si no fuera un soldado que valiese…**

**-No se trata de eso!- exclamó de regreso Hans, antes de respirar profundo y acercarse al otro, para ponerle las aletas en los hombros- Skipper, este tipo de misiones requieren de experiencia y tu eres nuevo en ello… no quiero perderte en la primera misión…**

**El pingüino le miró enormemente confundido; a que se refería con que no quería perderlo? Se removió un poco, antes de ver a otro lado, tratando de no entender lo que creía estar entendiendo; Hans soltó una risotada, antes de verle picaro.**

**-No te apenes conmigo, de verdad que no quiero perderte, mientras mas tiempo te tenga a mi lado, mejor- terminó en un tonito maldoso que hizo brillar como luz roja a la otra ave, que abrió enormemente los ojos- mira, te dejaré demostrarme que te la sabes todas si prometes que te quedarás un rato mas cuando acabemos la misión… trato hecho?- el frailecillo le tendió la aleta al otro, que tragó un poco y le miró con desconfianza- vamos Skipper… me tienes miedo?**

**Ese tonito hizo que un enorme escalofrío recorriera al pingüino, sobre todo porque la voz del otro se había oscurecido y sus ojos dorados habían brillado con mas fuerza; tragó un poco y avanzó por un lado del otro, que continuaba mirándole de una manera muy extraña.**

**Se frotó las aletas con nerviosismo.**

**-Bien… trato- dijo Skipper girándose y estrechando su aleta con la del otro; era un soldado hecho y derecho, le demostraría que podía con lo que fuese.**

**Lo siguiente no se lo esperó nunca y fue que Hans lo estiró hacia sí y quedaron juntos sus rostros; el corazón de Skipper latió rápidamente y con fuerza, al pensar en mil ideas de lo que podía suceder en ese momento.**

**-Muy bien novato… demuéstrame de lo que estás hecho- dijo el frailecillo, sonriéndole antes de soltar con lentitud su ala y avanzar, adelantándose a Skipper, dejándolo con sus pensamientos**

**Este se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, meditando en lo que acababa de pasar, antes de comenzar a correr detrás del otro para alcanzarlo; a cierta distancia, Hans se detuvo aun sonriendo, aguardando a que el chico lo alcanzase.**

**-Espera!- exclamaba Skipper con una aleta hacia delante; cuando al fin llegó con el otro, se inclinó un poco respirando profundo- está muy lejos a donde vamos?**

**-Una escollera, a un dia de camino- dijo el ave mirándole- quieres que descansemos un momento?**

**-En absoluto, hay que darnos prisa- respondió Skipper apretando el paso**

**Pasaron algunas horas caminando en silencio, mientras Hans iba por detrás del pingüino, observándole todo el rato; realmente era algo único, ya había visto muchas otras aves pero nunca una que se le antojase tan atractivo; era evidente que todavía no conocía el mundo que lo rodeaba y que detrás de esa mascarada de rudeza que presentaba, era bastante frágil.**

**Que podría hacer con eso?**

**En cierta forma, agradecía su tiempo de experiencia en los grupos militares porque sabía manipular ese tipo de situaciones a su conveniencia.**

**Y ya tenía muy clara una idea de lo que quería con ese pingüino.**

**Aunque, tal vez… podría conseguir una última cosa, que lo libraría de un buen problema en que estaba metido; si, porque no? Matar dos pájaros de un tiro, no le haría ningún daño.**

**-Skipper…- dijo de pronto el frailecillo, deteniéndose**

**-Si, que sucede?- Skipper miró sobre su hombro, extrañado ante la repentina parada del otro; este se rascó un brazo antes de sentarse en una piedra cercana**

**-Tengo poco de que regresé de una misión y me temo que mis patas no están del todo curadas… quede atrapado en unas redes sabes?- explicó suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo que brillaba claro y luminoso sobre sus cabezas; el otro comenzó a acercarse y Hans sonrió para si mismo- te molestaría que descansáramos un momento, por favor?**

**Skipper parpadeó confundido ante aquello. No se suponía que él era quien debería de cansarse al ser sus primeras misiones?; realmente había algo misterioso en aquello pero decidió no pensar más, no estaba enterado de que el frailecillo hubiera estado en otra misión antes que esa y si había resultado herido, era natural que no pudiese llevar el paso como siempre.**

**-Por supuesto- dijo el pingüino acercándose preocupado y se inclinó un poco enfrente de este- necesitas algo, te puedo traer algo que te ayude a sentirte mejor?**

**Los ojos azules del novato mostraban autentica preocupación y el frailecillo no pudo menos que felicitarse por lo bien que estaban resultando las cosas; soltó un quejido suave y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el frailecillo aunque sus ojos mostraban una cosa diferente; Skipper hizo una mueca y se enderezó, mirando alrededor**

**-Veré si encuentro algo que disminuya el dolor- dijo con preocupación, haciendo amago de irse; pero una aleta lo sostuvo de la propia, deteniéndole la intención**

**-No… por favor, quedate conmigo- pidió la otra ave, poniendo nervioso de nuevo al pingüino- solo necesito descansar y… la verdad no me sentiría cómodo estando solo; cualquier enemigo podría aparecer de repente y atacar y confío en que puedas protegernos a ambos- dijo mirándole con intensidad, sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras harían en el otro**

**Este tragó un poco, nervioso y contento… estaba confiando su vida en él! En que podría cuidarlo como lo necesitaba! No podía negar que se había emocionado ante aquello y sin mas, se paró firme con la aleta en la frente.**

**-No te decepcionaré Hans… señor…- dijo asintiendo una vez a lo que el aludido rió divertido**

**-No creo que lo hagas- movió la cabeza afirmativamente antes de cerrar los ojos- solo… necesito descansar… un momento**

**Skipper se sorprendió al ver que el otro acababa de quedarse dormido sentado; aquello era todavía mas grande, porque para que un soldado se quedase dormido al lado de otro, era porque confiaba su vida a que su compañero podría proteger la vida de ambos.**

**Se removió nervioso en su sitio, antes de comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor del frailecillo; se estaba tomando muy en serio aquello y estaba seguro de que para cuando volviese con Manfredi, este estaría orgulloso de él. Como ansiaba regresar a la colonia y contarles aquella aventura que estaba viviendo en aquel lugar tan lejano…**

**Dinamarca.**

**Jamás la olvidaría.**

**Y no sabía que tan cierta sería esa afirmación.**

**Sobre todo porque el frailecillo, muy discretamente abrió un ojo y formó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, observando los andares ligeros de su compañero; era tan inocente! Tan novato, tan ingenuo todavía. Hasta "casi" se sentía mal por lo que estaba por hacer, pero no del todo, porque sabía que era algo que disfrutaría enormemente.**

**Ya casi de noche, Skipper continuaba haciendo lo suyo, pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el de nuevo; agitó la cabeza y continuó haciendo lo suyo, pero las patas las sentía cada vez maspesadas. Al fin, el frailecillo se estiró y bostezó, tallándose los ojos y viendo a su compañero, que continuaba de guardia. Vio durante unos momentos al cielo que ahora presentaba un color azul oscuro y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento mucho, nos he retrasado- se disculpó rascándose la nuca- no me di cuenta que tan cansado estaba la verdad- hizo una mueca de pena y disgusto, antes de que el otro se acercase**

**-No pasa nada Hans- dijo el pingüino regalándole una sonrisa suave- has estado cumpliendo tu deber en las misiones sin parar, así que yo creo que es justo que tengas un descanso**

**El frailecillo le miró con cariño, a lo que el otro de nuevo se ruborizó un poco pero esta vez sin esforzarse en ocultarlo; el otro rio divertido ante aquello y palmeó a su lado, invitando a Skipper a sentarse con él un momento.**

**-Vaya… de verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho- dijo Hans mirando al otro, que se había sentado a su lado, recargándose en sus rodillas- generalmente no podría fiarme de que nadie protegiese mi vida de esta forma, pero tu lo hiciste… en verdad eres algo serio novato- asintió apreciativamente, haciendo sonreir un poco mas al otro**

**-De ninguna manera, yo solamente hacía lo que un verdadero compañero debe hacer- dijo Skipper mirando hacia delante- es parte del código pingüino…**

**-El código pingüino…- Hans rio entre el pico- a veces las reglas se hicieron para romperse, sin ofender, ese código puede dar mas dolores de cabeza que nada pero en otras ocasiones, sirve de mucho- se recargó un poco hacia atrás, mirando el cielo- es una bonita noche…**

**-Si que lo es- afirmó el otro, recargándose hacia atrás también**

**El frailecillo sacó unos cuantos charales de la nada (o al menos, eso le pareció al pingüino) y se comió uno antes de verlo**

**-Lo siento, tu también debes de estar hambriento- dijo el ave antes de ofrecerle uno- me permites invitarte la cena?**

**-No quiero ser ninguna…- comenzó el pingüino indeciso a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-Un buen soldado debe de alimentarse bien para estar listo y alerta cuando se le necesite- recitó Hans antes de colocarle un par de pescados en la aleta- anda… te harán falta**

**Skipper miró los pececillos con desconfianza, antes de negar con la cabeza para si mismo; el frailecillo había confiado su vida en este, no podía tratarlo de aquella manera cuando le había brindado un honor tan grande.**

**Realmente, aquella cena lo había ayudado un poco, el hambre lo había fastidiado toda la tarde y su estómago agradeció enormemente el alimento recibido.**

**-Skipper… dejando aparte la misión, debo decir que he disfrutado mucho el tiempo contigo- dijo Hans sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado**

**-Yo también Hans… te agradezco de hecho, bastante el que me permitas ayudarte con esta misión- dijo el pingüino, sonriéndole a la nada, mirando como en lo profundo del azul de la bóveda celeste, comenzaban a aparecer una a una las estrellas**

**-Como no hacerlo, me has demostrado de lo que eres capaz y lo especial que eres- el frailecillo le miró de reojo a lo que el pingüino se encogió de hombros- de verdad, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes Skipper… quizás en otras circunstancias…**

**-Todo se puede, a lo mejor nos volveremos a ver de otra manera- dijo el pingüino**

**Skipper tembló un poco y sacudió la cabeza; estaba mas cansado de lo que creía porque los ojos del otro comenzaron a brillar de un modo que en cierta forma lo asustó; y no solo eso, la neblina que lo había estado aquejando mentalmente aquella mañana, estaba apareciendo de nuevo, fastidiándolo.**

**Porque tenía que elegir un momento como aquel para sentirse agotado?**

**Lo siguiente que sucedió lo impresionó demasiado: Hans se había inclinado hacia éste y había tomado su rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia él.**

**-De verdad yo creo que eres especial- susurró**

**Y sin decir otra cosa, le besó despacio; de principio, Skipper se había asustado muchísimo por aquello. Porque estaba pasando eso, no estaba bien, el quería mucho a Manfredi y por lo que entendía, Manfredi también lo quería; aunque tal vez solo lo estuviese imaginando pero de todas formas, aquello no estaba bien!.**

**Pero porque no podía retirarse? Porque la niebla hacia mas pesados sus sentidos, impidiéndole negarse ante los besos que el otro le daba y no se detenía y que para colmo, comenzaban a agradarle?, era porque lo hacía sentirse especial para alguien en cierta manera?**

**O era el trato que le prodigaba el frailecillo, lo que le provocaba que ÉL no desease retirarse ante aquello; llegó un momento en que sin saber porque, cerró los ojos y comenzó a devolver el gesto de la misma manera en que el otro se estaba mostrando.**

**En todo caso, aquella maldita niebla no le permitía pensar claramente.**

**Apenas y soltó un quejido de sorpresa al sentir la lengua del otro introducirse en su boca; aquello ya era invasión del espacio personal en focos rojos de emergencia pero de igual manera, no había nada que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba.**

**Al fin, Hans le dejó sonrojado y mirándole con algo de temor y confusión por lo que había pasado; el frailecillo sonrió un poco mas antes de recostarlo.**

**-Estás muy cansado mi querido Skipper- dijo el de pico multicolor acariciando un poco su cabeza- duerme novato, que mañana tendremos un día bastante pesado**

**El pingüinos e le quedó mirando un largo rato, hasta que Hans se puso de pie, tomando su posición como guardia y comenzó a caminar en círculos, vigilando; aún sin saber exactamente que había pasado, Skipper se rindió ante el agotamiento y cayó dormido en el suelo, tal cual Hans lo había dejado.**


	3. Corazón dividido

**CAP 3**

**_El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición._**

**_Anónimo_**

**Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.**

**Se le dificultaba enormemente el abrir los ojos ya que al intentar hacerlo, algo en su interior se removía, amenazando con vaciar al suelo la cena de la noche anterior; y la niebla… esa niebla que se había instalado en su mente y que cada vez era mas difícil de desalojar.**

**De donde había venido y porque no le permitía pensar o moverse con claridad? Probablemente había sido el cambio de país el que lo estaba afectando, que no estaba acostumbrado a un clima mascálido que el del polo; pero eso no explicaba porque el suelo se movía mecedoramente, como si siguiese encima del barco que lo había llevado hasta allá.**

**No explicaba porque cada que trataba de ver el cielo, las luces brillaban con una fuerza inusual o no podía enfocar bien las cosas; al fin, en medio de su mareo y confusión, pudo escuchar una voz familiar aunque no entendía del todo lo que le decía.**

**Se trató de apoyar en las aletas pero sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerlo; temblaba incontrolablemente y durante un segundo se preguntó si realmente estaba pasando todo aquello o si no continuaba dormido profundamente.**

**-Skipper vamos amigo, aguanta un poco mas…**

**La voz a su lado lo alentaba a esforzarse y a levantarse; trató de disipar aquello que nublaba su visión y se forzó mentalmente a asentarse en la realidad; al fin logró distinguir un par de extraños ojos dorados que le miraban con alarma y preocupación crecientes.**

**-Vamos Skipper, el enemigo se acerca, tenemos que ocultarnos!- urgió el ave que estaba a su lado**

**El pingüino solo asintió y trotó lo que pudo, aferrado de su compañero que lo llevó casi a rastras detrás de una roca alta, que los cubría en medio de la extensión de césped alto donde se encontraban; algunas sombras comenzaron a revolotear sobre ellos y al fin, el pingüino ojiazul pudo distinguir por encima de ellos, tres enormes cigüeñas blancas que sobrevolaban el terreno, buscando algo.**

**-Cigueñas- dijo al fin Skipper frunciendo el cejo aún escondido con el otro- no se supone que son aliadas y que las estamos ayudando?**

**Hans estaba con la espalda recargada en la roca, observando hacia el cielo con precaución**

**-No todas están de acuerdo en su supervivencia en Dinamarca- explicó el frailecillo en voz baja, con una expresión de total cautela- algunas creen que si la población de peces disminuye, el gobierno se verá obligado a darles refugios permanentes en sus mejores zonas- miró un poco mas antes de que las enormes aves se dirigiesen a otro lado- vámonos de aquí- dijo este tomando la aleta de Skipper y comenzando a correr**

**El pingüino sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó al suelo para deslizarse mas rápido, seguido por su compañero que trataba de correr a la par del otro**

**-Me resulta difícil entender como esas aves se niegan a entender que están en peligro- dijo al fin el pingüino después de unos momentos- y de verdad el gobierno no las puede ayudar?**

**-Si así fuera no nos estaríamos preocupando nosotros- replicó Hans frunciendo el cejo- son tontas de verdad, los humanos no se preocupan de quienes no sean de los suyos y las relegarían a espacios demasiado reducidos como para que se puedan reproducir… esto solo depende de nosotros**

**-Ya veo- sonrió el otro**

**Le parecía bastante admirable el hecho de que aquella ave se preocupase altruistamente de los demás al grado de arriesgar su propia vida, tan solo por ayudar a alguien más; definitivamente Hans el frailecillo era uno de aquellos soldados a los cuales Skipper admiraría toda su vida y que definitivamente usaría como ejemplo a seguir de ahí en delante.**

**Después de mucho tiempo los dos se detuvieron para tomar aire y el de pico de colores revoloteó hasta un sitio mas alto, para ver alrededor y ubicarse bien y no perderse; Skipper se dejó caer de espaldas, tomando aire de nuevo y cerrando los ojos para terminar de espantar el mareo y la niebla que de poco empezaba a retirarse.**

**Eso era bueno, realmente detestaba aquella condición. Esperaba que cuando pudiese regresar a la colonia, Manfredi le pudiese explicar el porque de aquella enfermedad; probablemente le diría que eran los nervios de su primera misión a solas.**

**-Todavía nos falta otras cuantas horas de camino- dijo el frailecillo con seriedad antes de regresar al lado del pingüino que continuaba tirado boca arriba en el césped; Hans rió con ganas- que sucede Skipper, estás cansado?**

**-En absoluto- dijo el pingüino cerrando los ojos un momento; la otra ave le miró con curiosidad antes de escuchar como el estómago le gruñía. Después de todo, no habían desayunado desde que se levantasen aquella mañana- creo que sería buena idea continuar**

**Su compañero se quedó pensativo unos momentos, antes de ver alrededor**

**-Primero comamos algo- dijo caminando hacia delante- hay un pequeño arroyuelo donde podremos beber algo y comer…**

**El pingüino no dijo nada, tan solo se enderezó y siguió a su líder de misión sin replicar; la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto sin alimentarse desde la mañana. Tal vez en ese sentido, le faltaba entrenar un poco mas.**

**-Ultimamente, no me he sentido bien- confesó después de caminar un poco; Hans le miró de reojo con curiosidad- creo que algo me ha hecho daño al venir aquí…**

**-Es el cambio de clima nada más- le explicó el frailecillo- me imaginas a mi en el Polo Sur? Seguramente me moriría congelado antes de los primeros 10 metros jajaja- bromeó el otro antes de ver que el otro continuaba serio- Skipper, que te preocupa?**

**El pingüino negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.**

**-No me gustaría pensar en que no podré cumplir la misión- dijo sinceramente- es muy importante para mi, es…**

**-Tu primera misión y en la que puedes demostrar de lo que eres capaz a tus superiores- terminó el frailecillo con seriedad, continuando camino- entiendo… así me pasó la primera vez que hice una misión**

**-De verdad?- preguntó Skipper curioso, ya que era la primera vez desde que se conociesen en que su compañero le decía algo de su pasado**

**-Si- dijo orgulloso el otro señalándose con una pluma- Bartram, era mi superior en ese entonces y me mandó a hacer un chequeo de los camaroneros de costa porque creía que un grupo de Cormoranes se estaban robando la pesca y los pescadores de camaron cuando atrapaban peces, nos los dejaban en la orilla para que nos los llevásemos… entonces hablamos de un robo de alimento bastante grande- levantó la mirada al cielo, sabiendo que el otro le escuchaba- era joven e impulsivo, así que mi primer instinto fue lanzarme directamente contra los cormoranes yo solo- cerró los ojos con gracia- no hace falta aclarar que me patearon el trasero como nunca y mi jefe en lugar de regañarme, se armó de paciencia para luego, ir él en persona a eliminar a esasavezuchas- asintió orgullosamente- me enseñó muchas cosas**

**Skipper sonrió bajando la cabeza, en cierta forma le recordaba a Manfredi.**

**-Supongo que le tenías mucho cariño- murmuró bajito el pingüino siendo observado de reojo por el otro**

**-Si… pero no tanto como el que te tengo a ti- dijo con picardía, haciendo ruborizar sonoramente al otro**

**-Pero que dices!**

**-Vamos, o miento?- preguntó Hans poniéndose las aletas en la nuca y mirando el cielo- en fin, ya estamos cerca de comer un poco mejor…**

**Skipper se frotó un brazo con nerviosismo mientras trataba de no ver al frailecillo cerca suyo; se ponía muy nervioso teniéndolo a esa distancia y hablando de la forma en que lo hacía.**

**Aún recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y que no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo, pero… realmente quería evitarlo? Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, él sabía que amaba aManfredi, entonces porque el hecho de tener tan cerca de Hans lo hacía acelerar el corazón? Porque el modo en que se movía o pensaba se le hacía tan atractivo?**

**Porque el hecho de sentir que eran tan iguales, le provocaba desear quedarse con él?**

**Al fin llegaron a la orilla del rio y el frailecillo le hizo una seña.**

**-Uno debe de estar atento mientras el otro bebe, por si acaso- advirtió ofreciéndole el primer trago; el pingüino negó con la cabeza amablemente.**

**-Tu eres el que me está guiando y ayudando, lo correcto es que bebas primero mientras yo vigilo- dijo**

**Hans sonrió con sus ojos brillando astutamente; su plan era un total éxito y no podía creer lo fácil que era manipular al chico a ese grado. Aquella sería una historia maravillosa para contar… algún día.**

**El frailecillo se inclinó para tomar algo de agua rio arriba; sin ver el otro, extendió una de sus alas y aplicó unos polvos a una roca que sobresalía del agua. De esta forma, lo que pusiera se iría diluyendo mientras el agua corriese; se enderezó y levantó la cabeza, refrescando su rostro antes de dirigirse al pingüino.**

**-Tu turno compañero**

**Compañero. Que bien sonaban aquellas palabras viniendo del otro. Skipper asintió una vez antes de inclinarse y comenzar a beber agua, a pesar de todo vigilando lo que hacía el otra ave; algo muy en el fondo le decía que no era de fiarse totalmente pero tenía que hacerlo de una forma u otra.**

**Skipper comenzó a beber agua despacio pero el frailecillo estaba bastante alejado, vigilando los cielos; no había nada de sospechoso en eso y mentalmente se golpeó a sí mismo. Estaba más paranoico de lo que pensaba.**

**El agua estaba extrañamente fresca y mientras más tomaba, mas sed sentía; terminó tomando mas de lo que hubiera deseado y al fin se enderezó, algo mareado después de tanto rato agachado sobre el riachuielo. Un poco mas allá, Hans se había sentado a almorzar, sin dejar de observar el cielo pero ahora mas por un aburrido interés en las nubes que por vigilar si se acercaban enemigos.**

**-Algo interesante?- preguntó el pingüino mientras el frailecillo sonreía**

**-En absoluto- negó Hans apoyado en el suelo- gustas comer algo?- dijo levantando algunos charales**

**Algo le dio mana espina al pingüino, recordando lo de la noche anterior; así que decidió seguir su instinto y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No tengo hambre- afirmó moviendo una aleta quitándole importancia aunque en ese momento, su estómago decidió darle la contra, haciendo un sonido retumbante; el pingüino se sonrojó enormemente haciendo reir a su compañero**

**-Vamos Skipper, tu estómago dice lo contrario- dijo astutamente el otro mirándole de lado a lo que el pingüino se negó rápidamente**

**-Prefiero esperar a la cena, hará que este pensando mas claramente- afirmó Skipper seriamente**

**Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.**

**Y es que la niebla había regresado y lo peor de todo, era que había vuelto mas fuerte que antes; pero como? Si no había comido nada de lo ofrecido por el frailecillo! Entonces podría ser que en verdad no hubiera sido culpa de Hans sino que en verdad, fuera cosa de su propio cuerpo desacostumbrado al cambio durante el viaje, lo que lo estaba poniendo de aquella manera?**

**Se tambaleó un poco y sintió que unos brazos lo aferraban fuerte; miró a los ojos dorados de Hans que brillaban con un destello extraño, que le hacía sentir una especie de temor a lo que vendría. De pronto, el frailecillo lo había recostado contra el suelo, sorprendiéndolo enormemente pero de nuevo su cuerpo estaba en contra de obedecer las órdenes que gritaba su cerebro; el ave de pico de colores lo abrazó con un poco contra sí, apresándolo contra el suelo, antes de comenzar a besarlo con ansias.**

**El corazón de Skipper comenzó a bombear con fuerza al sentir como el otro sin permiso comenzaba a introducirse en su boca sin esperar a nada mas; el cuerpo del pingüino comenzó a temblar entre la niebla que lo aquejaba y el hecho de que comenzaba a responder positivamente a los afectos del otro sin desearlo.**

**De nuevo la lengua del otro probaba el sabor del pingüino debajo suyo; era embriagador probarlo y saber que era el primero en hacer aquello. Lástima que el otro no lo disfrutaría al final, porque el solo quería tomarlo de primero por robar esa experiencia como lo había hecho con muchos novatos; alguien tenía que endurecerlos para lo que se ofreciese delante y él estaba mas que dispuesto a afrontar con el "sacrificio".**

**Skipper colocó sus aletas en el pecho del otro, en un débil intento de alejarlo pero al hacer esto, solo provocó que el otro aprovechase para acariciar el cuerpo que tenía delante, haciendo ruborizar y estremecer con mas fuerza al otro; el pingüino se asustó de pronto al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigían los toques del frailecillo y lo peor, que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.**

**Cuando ya iba besando su cuello, Skipper volteó a otro lado mientras una lágrima salía, rebelde ante sus deseos de no mostrarse débil; Hans le miró algo serio antes de pasar una pluma por el ojo del otro.**

**-Skipper…**

**El pingüino no respondió, estaba demasiado mareado y perdido como para decir nada y tan solo le miró a como podía, con sus ojos azules mostrando miedo y confusión; el frailecillo sonrió suavemente antes de acariciar su rostro.**

**-Yo te quiero de verdad- susurró bajito antes de besarlo apenas con un roce- nunca haré nada que no desees- susurró antes de abrazarlo contra si para relajarlo**

**El ave del polo sur suspiró un poco mas tranquilo, sintiendo como el otro acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza para calmarlo; tal vez lo estaba juzgando mál y Hans de verdad estaba interesado en él. Después de todo, se encontraba débil e indefenso y si quisiera, podría tomarlo a como se le antojase, sin poder defenderse.**

**Sonrió.**

**Tal vez, Hans no era malo y él solo estaba nublado por el sentimiento que ahora estaba descubriendo.**

**Por su lado Hans, reia internamente ante lo que estaba logrando. Skipper, ese novato aprendería por las malas a no confiar ni en su propia sombra, porque de una forma u otra, entregaría su inocencia por su propia cuenta.**

**Y él disfrutaría el momento cuando eso sucediese.**


	4. Confianza desconfiada

**CAP 4**

**Al fin, después de mucho moverse lograron llegar a su destino final, las escolleras. Ambas aves se habían movido rápidamente para no perder mas tiempo del necesario; al menos esa era una parte porque el otro motivo, había sido que Skipper, a pesar de lo cansado y pesado que sentía su cuerpo, no había querido detenerse a descansar, irritando un poco al frailecillo a cargo.**

**Se había negado rotundamente a tomar ningún descanso después de la última vez que se habían detenido; y es que ya no sabía cuando aquella neblina le impediría actuar como debía o peor aún, lo haría actuar de cualquier manera nada pudorosa.**

**Se daba cuenta que cada que empezaba con aquellos síntomas, no podía detenerse a lo que su cuerpo permitía; aunque le costase admitirlo, los toques y los besos de Hans sobre su boca y su piel lo volvían loco, al grado de no poder controlarse cuando este trataba de hacer un avance.**

**Y a como iban las cosas, así tal cuál lo había dicho Hans, él terminaría entregándose al otro sin oponer resistencia, le daria lo que quería porque él también se sentiría con la necesidad de que algo como aquello sucediese; esto lo ponía sumamente nervioso sobre todo, porque él aún deseaba pertenecerle sola y únicamente a otro pingüino que lo traía de cabeza.**

**Y ese era por supuesto, su líder Manfredi.**

**Pero… porque de todas formas no podía dejar de pensar en el frailecillo? Porque le gustaba el estremecimiento cada que el otro tomaba la iniciativa y trataba de apoderarse de sus pensamientos y su respiración? Aquello no tenía sentido y sin embargo, había instantes en los cuales, no le interesaba encontrárselo. Solamente había que respirar profundo y resistir un poco mas cada vez, para no caer en el calor del instante.**

**Por su lado, Hans estaba molesto porque la situación comenzaba a dejar de ser tal cuál la había planeado desde el momento en que vió a aquel atractivo pingüino, pararse en la ubicación donde sabía, llegaría un enviado de los pingüinos del ártico; no era el primer cadete al que pensaba hacerle aquello pero si era el primero al que deseaba realmente, por la belleza que le encontraba y por la atracción que sentía, al oírle hablar o resistirse a los mandatos, cuestionando todo lo que le rodeaba.**

**Con cada negativa, su deseo de poseerlo aumentaba a niveles que ni él mismo se conocía y mas de una vez se sorprendió fantaseando sobre todas las cosas que podría hacerle, si tan solo cayese en alguna de sus trampas; tan solo imaginarlo sometido, ruborizado y sin poder defenderse de lo que vendría, lo hacía intensificar sus esfuerzos en poder dominarle.**

**Pero eso tendría que esperar aparentemente, gracias a la alerta constante en la que ahora se encontraba su compañero, no había podido agregar nada mas a su bebida o alimentos, ni siquiera acercándose lo suficiente para hacerlo respirar nada; aquello lo sacaba de quicio, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir admiración por el otro, debido a su larga resistencia. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido a ningún otro cadete que aguantase tanto al momento de ser dopado con sus mezclas y sustancias especiales.**

**Pero Skipper era otra historia.**

**Se resistía y se esforzaba por no ceder a lo que su mente y cuerpo ordenaban, como si aún a pesar de quitarle el control de sus pensamientos, desde el subconsciente este de todas formas se impusiera; si, realmente aquella ave era una en millones y de una forma u otra, lo quería para sí mismo.**

**Al fin ambas aves se escondieron detrás de una de las tantas rocas ahí habidas y observaron con aprehensión, los botes de los pescadores que avanzaban a través del largo canal en medio de aquel lugar, con sendas redes de pesca, dispuestos a hacer lo suyo sin importarles que tantas vidas estuviesen en riesgo; las dos criaturas se giraron y recargaron sus espaldas en la superficie donde se ocultaban, con una expresión de molestia y meditación en sus rostros.**

**-Debemos atacar ahora- dijo Skipper golpeándose la palma de una aleta con la otra- detenerlos, hundir sus naves!**

**-No podemos actuar tan impulsivamente Skipper- advirtió el frailecillo mirándole de reojo con seriedad antes de volver a ver por encima de lo que les cubría- todavía es de día y podrían vernos y si un humano nos ve, nos van a matar… de la peor manera- agregó mirando los ojos del otro- no nos vamos a arriesgar**

**Negó con la cabeza una vez, antes de comenzar a avanzar a lo largo de los escombros que formaban parte de aquel sitio, siendo seguido rápidamente por el pingüino a sus espaldas; de nuevo, se detuvieron un poco mas allá, siguiendo la hilera que se introducía tierra adentro hasta que lograron ver algunos edificios de madera y cabañas donde probablemente viviesen aquellos hombres**

**-Tal vez uno de nosotros tendría que investigar…- murmuró bajito el ave de pico multicolores y dio un paso, antes de sentir que era detenido de una aleta por el otro; se volteó algo sorprendido al notar como el mas bajito le detenía, con una mirada extraña**

**-Tu mismo lo dijiste aún es de día… podrían verte…**

**-Es diferente- replicó Hans- tenemos que saber si en verdad están ahí…**

**-Debe haber alguna otra manera…**

**-Si se te ocurre alguna, dímela- dijo el frailecillo antes de parpadear al ver que el pingüino le abrazaba con algo parecido al temor**

**-Solo… no quiero que vayas- dijo bajito Skipper a pesar de estar avergonzado de actuar como una niña… pero el temor que sentía de si le sucedía algo al otro, había podido mas que su instinto militar y lo habían hecho actuar de aquella forma**

**El otro abrió un poco mas los ojos, francamente sorprendido antes de ver en dirección donde se encontraban aquellas cabañas; por dentro, no podía estar mas feliz ante lo que acababa de pasar: significaba que al fin! El otro había comenzado a caer… no podía ser mejor! Pero tuvo que aguantar, expresando por fuera una imagen de pensativa molestia.**

**-Creo… que tienes razón- dijo lentamente Hans antes de ver al pingüino- en tal caso, deberíamos buscar…**

**-Pero fue interrumpido por una voz sorpresa, que los hizo saltar de su lugar y ponerse espalda con espalda en posición de defensa, girando y volteando a todas partes.**

**-Hey Hans!**

**Un mapache había salido entre las rocas de la escollera y miraba divertido a las dos aves que estaban de lo más alertas; entonces el frailecillo suspiró aliviado al ver de quien se trataba mientras Skipper aún no quitaba su expresión de enojo por el susto recibido.**

**-Ejnar!- saludó Hans levantando una aleta mientras Skipper se adelantaba a la otra ave y observaba con atención al recién aparecido**

**-Y este quien es?- espetó el pingüino temblando con irritación a lo que la otra criatura continuó riendo**

**-Vaya, vaya pero qué tenemos aquí?... Hans, es el nuevo novato al que vas a…?**

**El recién llegado trastabilló en la última palabra que iba a decir, al ver que el frailecillo rápidamente había agitado las alas, señalando con una a Skipper y con otra, haciendo amago de cortarse el cuello, con expresión de enojo; entonces el pingüino se giró rápidamente para ver al otro, que en un movimiento veloz colocó las aletas en su espalda y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**-No me han respondido, quién es?- preguntó de nuevo el ave del polo sur, volteando hacia el mapache**

**-Es Ejnar, un amigo mio- explicó Hans caminando hacia éste, que chocó su pata con la aleta del otro- que haces aquí?**

**-Supe que venías en esta dirección y calculando por la velocidad, imaginé que necesitarían donde quedarse hasta que oscureciera- explicó el mapache antes de ver con interés a Skipper- lamento haberlos asustado…**

**-Esta bien, ningún problema pero me declaro inocente si en la próxima, te ataco- gruñó el pingüino a lo que el de cola anillada rió encantado**

**-Ya veo, ya veo- dijo este entre risas antes de darle con el codo a Hans, que se sobó el pecho mirándole con el cejo fruncido- nada mal compañero! Este esta bastante bien…**

**-Oye!- exclamó Skipper con aire ofendido- que quieres decir…?**

**-Esta bien, vámonos de una vez, los humanos en esta área están alertas a cualquier aparición de aves- dijo preocupado de repente Ejnar mirando a Hans- ya sabes que éste no es el primer ataque y cada vez están mejor preparados… espero que esta vez, tengan mejor suerte…**

**-Realmente yo también- respondió Hans antes de hacerle una seña con la aleta a Skipper- vamos con él, realmente necesitamos escondernos para no ser descubiertos…**

**-Confías en él?- cuestionó el pingüino mirándole de reojo antes de saltar sobre algunas rocas para empezar a seguirlos**

**-Yo si… no te pregunto si tu lo haces porque ni en mi confías todavía- bromeó el frailecillo haciendo ruborizar al otro**

**-Eso no es verdad!**

**-Ah…! Es que ya confías en mi Skipper?- preguntó Hans mirándole con interés por sobre su hombro**

**El otro tragó un poco antes de ver hacia abajo algo ruborizado con el corazón latiendo con fuerza; confiaba en Hans? Una parte de él le gritaba que usara su sentido militar y que no lo hiciera, y que además, él aún tenía que luchar por que Manfredi le viese… pero la otra parte de él le decía que nunca iba a pasar y que delante suyo tenía una muy buena oportunidad porque además, el otro estaba realmente interesado en él y sus habilidades además de que parecía que le atraía él por como era y no por aquello a lo que servía.**

**Porque no abrirle las puertas a aquello antes de que se cerrasen para siempre?**

**El pingüino de ojos azul profundo miró los del otro que parpadeó algo sorprendido por el vientecillo que le recorrió de pies a cabeza: realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo bellos que eran los ojos de su compañero cuando no miraban con duda o los tenía velados por el miedo o la inseguridad. Tragó en seco y dejo el pico a medio abrir sin dejar de verle con sorpresa; algo en su interior se removió extrañamente y no pudo evitar retroceder cuando el otro se le acercó de pronto.**

**Y entonces sucedió. Skipper le besó una sola vez, pero siendo él quien lo hiciese, dejando al otro con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante la sorpresa de lo sucedido.**

**-Si, si lo hago- admitió al fin Skipper antes de continuar su camino detrás del mapache**

**El frailecillo se quedó atrás un instante, antes de apretar un puño y golpear una piedra**

**-Esto… esto no tenía porque salir así!- exclamó para si mismo, apretando los ojos**

**-Hans, no vienes?- el pingüino le llamaba desde un poco mas allá, observándole con curiosidad a lo que el otro parpadeó reaccionando y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse**

**-Si… Skipper… ya voy- dijo antes de comenzar a andar a saltitos por detrás del otro**

**Qué había sido eso? Porque se había sentido de aquella manera al recibir una parte de lo que él quería? Había logrado que Skipper le aceptase y comenzase a entregar parte de si de poco en poco, ese era el plan… entonces, porque le había sentado tan mal lo que había ocurrido? Se dio un golpe en la frente, no era el momento para tener escrúpulos, ese pingüino novato e ingenuo no era diferente de todos los demás cadetes a los que había engañado en su primer misión, así que no tenía porque tener contemplaciones de ningún tipo.**

**Al fin llegaron a una parte de aquella construcción humana, donde entre las rocas el mapache había construido un hueco en el cual había hecho su hogar; el interior tenía luces de vela y algunas comodidades como cobijas o sillas bajas, robadas a los hogares que rodeaban ese territorio.**

**-Siéntanse como en casa- dijo Ejnar extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados como si aquel sitio fuese un castillo; el pingüino se introdujo agachándose, antes de dejarse caer sentado en una esquina del lugar y cerrase los ojos**

**El frailecillo entró después, estirándose y tronando su cuello, antes de ver a su compañero**

**-Gracias, te debo una- dijo asintiendo el de ojos dorados a lo que el del antifaz rió**

**-Nada en absoluto, para eso están los amigos- le guiñó un ojo antes de asomarse al exterior- voy a ir al pueblo por algo de comer, mientras, no se alejen demasiado para que no les vean**

**-De acuerdo- asintió Hans mientras su amigo se retiraba**

**-Hey!- exclamó Skipper**

**El mapache se detuvo y le miró con curiosidad.**

**-Si?**

**-Ten cuidado con una banda de cigüeñas rebeldes que anda revoloteando por aquí- dijo el pingüino levantando una ceja- tuvimos que escondernos hace un rato porque nos estaban buscando…**

**-Cigueñas rebeldes- repitió la criatura mirando divertida a Hans y luego al novato- si que tuvieron suerte, verdad Hans?- rió Ejnar antes de negar con la cabeza y retirarse- gracias chaval!**

**Al fin se quedaron solos las dos aves y simplemente, estuvieron sentados descansando un buen rato; Skipper bostezó un poco a lo que el frailecillo se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar una fogata para calentar el lugar; después de un par de horas, ambos habían tomado una corta siesta y siguieron atentos al exterior.**

**-Estoy algo nervioso- admitió Skipper**

**Hans enfrente suyo del otro lado de la fogata, arrojaba piedritas de vez en cuando a esta.**

**-De verdad?- dijo Hans sin levantar la mirada- y porque Skipper?**

**El aludido suspiró un poco antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-Es mi primera misión y no estoy seguro…**

**-Aja?- lo instó su compañero**

**Skipper tomó aire antes de hablar, mirándole directamente a los ojos**

**-No estoy seguro de dar el ancho- dijo con tristeza- digo, he entrenado pero a la hora de la hora no es lo mismo…**

**-Tienes toda la razón- admitió el frailecillo sin dejar de ver al avergonzado novato; vaya que le pesaba todo aquello, quería esforzarse y ser el mejor pero por detrás de todo, todavía no dejaba de ser un niño al que acababan de arrojar al mundo exterior a su primer experiencia. Sonrió un poco, recordando su primer misión en solitario y lo temeroso que estaba de fracasar.**

**Ni hablar.**

**-Ven conmigo- dijo de pronto yendo hasta donde se encontraba para tomarlo de una aleta**

**Skipper le miró algo sorprendido y confuso.**

**-A donde vamos?**

**-Tu solo confía en mi- dijo Hans guiñándole un ojo, antes de sacarlo al exterior.**

**Skipper jamás se hubiera imaginado que se iba a divertir tanto. Y es que no salieron a jugar en el exterior, sino que salieron… a entrenar; el frailecillo comenzó a enseñarle algunos de sus movimientos de ataque y defensa, siendo aprendidos velozmente por el otro, que también demostró avanzados conocimientos en técnicas militares, sorprendiendo a la otra ave en mas de una ocasión.**

**Era increíble la forma en que se comunicaban a través de sus sentimientos, entrenando sus cuerpos y formándolos para la misión que tenían y las que estaban por venir; era como si pudiesen entenderse completamente en ese único y especial idioma, tan parecido a una danza.**

**Tan parecidos, tan sincronizados…**

**Cuando terminaron, Skipper ya no veía al frailecillo de la misma forma que antes; sus ojos reflejaban un toque mas feliz y hasta mas esperanzado que cuando llegase. El aliento se le fue a la otra ave, al notar lo diferente que lucía el pingüino enfrente suyo, el cambio que había traído el simple hecho de conocerse el uno al otro. Y lo tan esperado y planificado por aquel terminó por darse, cuando con pasos algo inseguros, el pingüino avanzó hasta juntarse al otro, besándole como no lo había hecho jamás.**

**Hans se sorprendió por esto, pero no lo detuvo, todo lo contrario, le abrazó contra sí, besándole con mas fuerza, sintiendo estremecer el cuerpo que ahora sostenía entre sus alas; y esta vez, no había utilizado ninguna sustancia para provocarlo o entumecerlo, tan solo, se estaba entregando por su propio pie, tal cual terminaban haciéndolo tarde o temprano todos los novatos.**

**Pero no quería que esto fuese igual. No quería utilizar a aquel chico y botarlo como cualquier basura.**

**Y Skipper nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como aquello, como lo que lo motivaba en esos momentos.**

**Si se iba a dar… sería porque él mismo iba a entregarlo.**


	5. Intranquilidad

**CAP 5**

**Los suspiros entre los dos eran evidentes.**

**El pingüino temblaba y gemía ante los toques que el otro le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, continuos y rápidos; diantres! De donde el frailecillo había aprendido a tocar y rozar de esa manera, que sin hacer mucho lo estaba dominando y volviendo loco?**

**Tenía que admitirlo, el había empezado con aquello con la clara intención de que Hans volviese a tratar de poseerlo pero para esta vez, dejarse tomar; pero no podía dejar de temblar, en parte por placer, en parte por miedo de ser su primera vez. Aún en la colonia, los machos que llegaban a hacer aquello generalmente no hablaban de la experiencia; solo una vez, escuchó a una hembra decirle a otras que su hermano le había contado que dolía y mucho.**

**Y hablando de hermanos… como no se le ocurrió preguntarle al de él, como era eso? Se había imaginado muchas cosas con Manfredi, pero nunca se había detenido a analizar seriamente como sería estar en el momento y no saber que hacer o que sentir; sin embargo la otra ave parecía saberlo bastante bien por la forma en que apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzaba a besar su cuello.**

**-Hans…- gimió ruborizándose cuando el ave tomó su trasero y lo apretó**

**El otro se estaba metiendo en zonas que nadie nunca había tocado y eso lo ponía aún mas asustado pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que se detuviera; sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente y durante un segundo pensó que estaba a punto de pegar contra el suelo. El frailecillo lo tomó un poco mejor de la cintura para no dejarlo caer y continuó besando y mordiendo el cuello que tenía delante, expuesto y sin resistencia.**

**El de pico colorido rió internamente, maravillado por la facilidad con la que se le estaba entregando el otro; sin desconfiar, sin detenerse… se le notaba a leguas que estaba inseguro, el rubor en su rostro y sus ojos empañados con el placer que estaba sintiendo eran evidentes, pero había relajado su cuerpo de tal forma, que no se resistía a que lo tocase. Incluso cuando bajó su aleta un pocomas, este hundió su rostro en su cuello, para que no viese su vergüenza pero no lo había detenido de continuar.**

**Hans sonrió levemente, tal vez siempre sí pudiera dejar su moral de lado y tomarlo tal cual quería… y porque no? Aprovecharse un poquito mas…**

**Podía sentir como su propia masculinidad comenzaba a tomar vida propia, haciéndose notar por el otro que por primera vez, tragó pesado y titubeó un poco; pero el otro ya no estaba como para retroceder, así que tomó la aleta del pingüino y la bajó, para hacer que lo tocara.**

**Skipper abrió enormes los ojos y se tensó al sentir aquello en su aleta; el de pico de colores sonrió a un mas, obligándole a apretar y gimiendo el mismo ante las sensaciones recibidas.**

**-Espera… yo… no…- dijo el pingüino respirando con agitación mientras continuaba sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo**

**-A que le tienes miedo Skipper?- susurró el frailecillo uniéndose mas con el otro, que gimió un poco mas, sintiendo como el otro le hacia mover la aleta- estas conmigo… relájate y dejate llevar… confía en mi- repitió**

**Volvió a recargarse en su hombro y suspiró profundo, mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que el otro le había pedido; pudo sentirlo tensarse enfrente suyo y simplemente, continuó con ello aunque no sabía exactamente que esperaba con eso.**

**Para Hans, el tener el control y el poder de decirle al pingüino que hiciera algo y este obedeciera no tenía precio; tan difícil que había sido pero al final, había cedido y hacía lo que el otro le pedía, tal vez resistiéndose muy apenas, pero cediendo a fin de cuentas.**

**Ya quería tomarlo como suyo y saber que le quitaría su inocencia.**

**Era evidente que el pingüino de ojos azules ya no aguantaba mucho de pie, era evidente que al tocarlo y hacerlo que lo acariciase de aquella forma, lo estaba excitando al grado de solo permanecer de pie porque el ave voladora lo obligaba. Lentamente lo recostó, sin dejar que soltase su cuerpo y haciéndolo ver a los ojos.**

**-Di que te gusta- susurró al tiempo que empezaba a buscar la entrada de su cuerpo**

**Skipper ya no podía sonrojarse mas pero cerró los ojos para no ver; soltó un pequeño grito de asombro al sentir como el otro llegaba a aquella parte tan privada de su cuerpo y buscaba hacerse espacio (lo cual en cierta forma dolía un poco porque había otra parte de si que deseaba salir).**

**No hizo sonido alguno, tan solo abrió la boca para tomar aire y el otro le urgió, moviéndole un poco mas y tratando de abrirse camino.**

**-Dilo- exigió Hans**

**-Me gusta…- susurró Skipper sintiéndose hervir en fiebre**

**-Mas alto…- presionó el ave de ojos dorados, un poco mas firme**

**Se asustó. Esa mirada que escondía maldad, brillaba de nuevo al fondo de los ojos del frailecillo y por un segundo, se arrepintió y se preguntó si podría escapar de aquello que había provocado, de alguna forma; tragó pesadamente y apretó las patas contra el suelo, tal vez tratando inútilmente de zafarse, pero pudo sentir la punta del ala del otro, al fin ingresando a su cuerpo.**

**Gritó. Gritó y se removió incómodo ante aquello.**

**-Skipper!**

**-Me gusta, me gusta!- exclamó a la fuerza, apretando los ojos mientras una lágrima corría rebelde por un lado de su cara**

**Ya no faltaba mucho. Lo haría suyo en ese momento porque el ave de pico colorido no aguantaría mucho ya; no necesitaba prepararlo demasiado tampoco, sabía que como soldado que era el otro, aguantaría el dolor sin importar como. Lo acomodó de forma en que pudiese penetrarlo de una sola vez y sintió tensarse al pingüino, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.**

**-Somos soldados, esto no es nada- retó**

**Skipper tan solo trató de no pensar en aquello. Prefería imaginar que Manfredi en algún lugar, debió de haber sido el primero.**

**Manfredi****.**

**Porqué estaba tan lejos de él?**

**Un repentino sonido, parecido a un disparo resonó a través del lugar, haciendo a ambas aves parpadear y ver los alrededores; algunos ladridos de perro en la distancia y voces humanas, los hicieron tensarse al darse cuenta de que, habían quedado demasiado expuestos en la intemperie.**

**-Tenemos que ocultarnos, vamos!- exclamó Hans tomando la aleta del otro y poniéndole de pie**

**Skipper trastabilló, bastante mareado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor; el frailecillo se molestó y se colocó detrás del otro, para empujarle un poco.**

**-Demonios, muévete Skipper!- gritó el ave mientras hacía mas fuerza**

**El pingüino cayó pesadamente al suelo, antes de sentir como le forzaban de nuevo a ponerse de pie y lo hacían correr; sus piernas gritaron de dolor al ser movidas de aquella forma tan violenta y sus rodillas se quejaron sonoramente, al sentir como era literalmente aventado al refugio de piedra, donde cayó pesadamente al suelo y ya no pudo moverse.**

**No podía creer que el hecho de no concluir, pudiese ser tan agotador como el mismo acto.**

**-Malditos humanos- escupió con furia Hans, sintiendo como su enojo brotaba por cada una de sus plumas, erizándolas alrededor de su cuerpo; había estado tan cerca… TAN CERCA! Y todo se arruinó porque aquellas estúpidas criaturas de dos patas y sin pelo, habían comenzado a salir para la pesca**

**Miró de reojo al pingüino que seguía en el suelo, con los ojos a medio cerrar y recuperando la respiración; se preguntó si acaso todavía habría manera de rescatar un poco del avance que tenían hasta ese momento.**

**Debió de haberlo tomado cuando pudo.**

**Se acercó despacio y le colocó una aleta en el hombro.**

**-Skipper… estás bien?- preguntó suave, tratando de no alterar al otro que obviamente, se había asustado cuando estaban por unirse**

**El pingüino se tensó al sentir al otro y negó sin voltear a verle; el frailecillo suspiró pesadamente, era evidente que el ave no voladora seguía shockeada por lo que había estado pasando. Lo sostuvo por debajo de las alas y lo ayudó a llegar a una de las paredes del lugar, donde le dejó recargarse y descansar.**

**Hans se regresó hacia el centro de aquel refugio y comenzó a avivar de nuevo la fogata, que ya estaba bastante disminuida; detrás de él, el pingüino de ojos azules se abrazaba las piernas y entrecerraba los ojos, meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.**

**Como, como era posible que hubiera estado a punto de entregar algo tan valioso para él, que hubiera deseado que fuese de Manfredi?... se sentía asqueroso y traicionero, al haber caído de esa manera, tan solo porque el otro soldado era fuerte y parecía saber lo que hacía. Era tan vergonzoso.**

**Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin poder detenerse, una tras otra hasta el suelo, donde se perdían sin dejar evidencia de que alguna vez hubiesen existido; aguantó como todo un soldado, no hizo ni un solo sonido a pesar de que deseaba gritar y disculparse ante alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.**

**La culpa no era de Hans, que había interpretado las señales de aquella forma, la culpa era de él por habérselas dado a entender y ponerlo en una situación como aquella; definitivamente todo lo sucedido era culpa suya y de nadie mas.**

**Al fin se secó los ojos, observando al ave que no se había movido ni dejaba de darle la espalda; seguramente ahora, Hans estaba muy enojado con él por no haber sido mas valiente y aguantar hasta el final. Tragó en seco, realmente había sido muy vergonzoso.**

**Por su lado, la otra ave sonreía para sus adentros. Había visto muy de reojo al pingüino llorar, destrozado completamente por lo ocurrido y pudo leer la vergüenza en el color de sus ojos y la forma en que brillaban; no era la primera vez que hacia llorar a un novato pero si era la primera vez, en que esto ocurría porque el novato se sentía culpable de no terminar.**

**Al fin, pudo sentir al pingüino ponerse de pie pesadamente y avanzar hacia él; Hans se preparó, poniendo sus ojos de circunstancias y de confusión.**

**-Hans…?- llamó suavemente Skipper, con algo de titubeo en su tono**

**El otro se tensó un segundo, antes de colocarse las aletas en la espalda y tratar de no voltear.**

**-Si Skipper?... sucede algo?**

**El pingüino tembló un poco mas, el otro no volteaba a verlo y había sido obvio que lo incomodaba; se rascó una aleta y miró el suelo.**

**-Yo… lo que pasó antes…**

**-Ya…- dijo el ave encogiéndose de hombros- no importa… era evidente que no ibas a…- Skipper abrió enormes los ojos y tembló aun mas, para alegría del otro- no importa, en verdad… solo… pensé que eras diferente**

**Lo tenía. Pudo notar como el pingüino levantaba la vista, bastante herido en su orgullo y se tuvo que esforzar por mantenerse sin verlo y regocijarse en la desesperación del mas joven que parecía no saber que hacer o donde esconderse; Skipper se frotó de nuevo una aleta, todavía mas nervioso que antes.**

**-No es lo que piensas!- exclamó angustiado a lo que el frailecillo se giró solo un poco, al fin dejando que el otro le viese- es… me asusté, es todo…**

**-Te asustaste- repitió Hans asintiendo una vez- esta bien, entiendo, eres muy joven para estas cosas todavía… y ni se diga para una misión donde puedan suceder cosas que de verdad sean de riesgo… o puedan doler de verdad**

**El pingüino no pudo mas. Se acercó al ave y le miró con firmeza, con decisión en los ojos.**

**-Lo lamento de verdad- dijo tratando de no mostrar inflexión en su voz- no se que sucedió pero ya no pasará. Fue mi culpa y lo admito, fui inmaduro; de verdad… quiero que…- no terminó la frase, cuando el otro ya lo estaba besando.**

**Sintió como introdujo su lengua en su boca y la abrió para recibirle. Mentalmente se repitió una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte, que no debía mostrar debilidad; era un soldado y aquello era parte de las pruebas que tenía que superar. Era joven pero no por eso sería débil, si podía lidiar con el hecho de que alguien lo tomase, una misión no sería nada.**

**Después de todo, solamente era que tomasen su cuerpo no? No era como si fuese a pertenecerle eternamente y no pudiera volver con su familia…**

**De nuevo, el otro comenzó a tocar y tomar su cuerpo, pero mas rápido y yendo directamente a donde le interesaba; mentalmente trató de relajarse, si se mantenía tenso y no permitía aquello, realmente podía hacer la experiencia peor de lo que sentía, ya sería.**

**"Perdoname Manfredi… solo quiero ser un buen soldado para ti" pensó mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la invasión rápida que vendría, era evidente que el otro ya no iba a hacer las preliminares.**

**Pero algo sucedió, de repente, el mapache amigo del frailecillo había llegado sudando gordo con expresión asustada; esto se le pasó un segundo al ver la forma en que se encontraban las dos aves y esto lo congeló un momento, antes de hablar.**

**-Eh…**

**-Que quieres?- preguntó secamente el frailecillo sin soltar al pingüino que le miró confundido ante el tono oscuro de voz que había utilizado con éste; el del antifaz tragó un poco antes de hablar**

**-Las cosas se salieron de control, se han enterado de la misión- se movió ansioso- tienes que actuar a la de ya Hans, o perderemos todo!**

**-Entiendo- el ave frunció el cejo y soltó al pingüino, que discretamente soltó el aire con alivio- no hay tiempo que perder, Skipper, hora de movernos- indicó mientras el pingüino hacia un saludo con la aleta y el ave de pico colorido revoloteaba hasta la entrada; Skipper corrió detrás del frailecillo y rápidamente, corrieron hacia la costa donde se encontraban los botes.**

**La misión había comenzado y no había tiempo que perder.**

**Pero aún así…**

**Skipper miraba de reojo al ave y se preguntaba, porque cambiaba tanto de carácter y como hubiera sido si hubieran llegado mas lejos…**


	6. Misión

**CAP 6**

**Por fin había llegado la hora de cumplir con la misión, aunque fuese porque habían descubierto parte de lo que se tenía que hacer; Skipper continuaba completamente nervioso debido a lo que había estado por ocurrir y de vez en cuando, observaba la espalda del frailecillo, que en lugar de correr, revoloteaba, dejándole cada cierto tiempo atrás.**

**De nuevo la culpa lo estaba devorando vivo, no sabía si había estado a punto de hacer lo correcto o cometer el mayor error de su vida; las decisiones y las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza como una marea que no deseaba retirarse. Aún mientras corría, soltó un gemido desesperado, no quería pensar mas en ello, tenía que concentrarse en la misión que tenía delante, en aquella en la cual podía írsele la vida si dudaba un solo segundo.**

**A lo lejos, comenzaron a observarse las luces de la bahía, donde horas atrás habían dado por conocidas las casas de los pescadores que se robaban el pescado de las cigüeñas; aún el pingüino no entendía el porque de que las que les estaban buscando, deseasen actuar en contra de sus propias compañeras o incluso, en contra de su propia supervivencia.**

**Pero eso lo sabría luego- pensó- si llegaban a llevar a cabo su misión de salvar a la colonia de aves, tal vez podrían capturar a alguno de esos renegados y al fin, saber que estaba sucediendo y querelación tenían con las personas que se dedicaban a tan cruel acto; y solo por eso, por pensar en aquellas aves sin hogar y los polluelos muriendo de hambre, se juró que no cedería ni dudaría al momento de presentarse la batalla.**

**Podía ser que los humanos fuesen mas grandes y tuviesen armas, pero aquello estaba de mas cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien y sus ideales; joven y confundido pero aún así, era un pingüino decidido y con principios que no dudaría en dar la vida por la causa que considerase justa.**

**Por su lado, Hans se maldecía una y otra vez por lo que estaba ocurriendo; aquello se les había salido de las manos y peor aún! No había tenido tiempo de prepararse sobre que hacer con aquel novato. Si no se movía rápido, las fuerzas de guardia de Dinamarca, descubrirían toda la verdad detrás de sus mascaradas e intrigas lo cuál les traería un sin fin de problemas.**

**Que**** hacer? QUE HACER!?**

**Muy por encima del hombro, miró de reojo al pingüino que se esforzaba en deslizarse y correr detrás suyo.**

**Era un fastidio, aquel novato tan lindo e inocente… iba a tener que deshacerse de él, mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido; en cierta forma, era una fortuna que aquel chico jamás hubiese sospechado en ningún momento, el porque de toda la operación en total solo se habían presentado 3 "soldados" con él, sin mostrarles informes o identificación alguna.**

**Definitivamente, cada uno de los novatos a los que había interceptado, eran ingenuos hasta la muerte.**

**Y sobre muertes sabía bastante, ya habían sido aniquilados cuatro de los últimos.**

**Skipper… no era desagradable, era bastante bonito y tierno a su manera y le gustaba la forma en que confiaba en las personas al grado de ser manipulable; eso le traería problemas en un futuro, si sobrevivía a todo el show que estaba por iniciar, pero esperaba que pudiese sobrevivir para aprender la lección: nunca, NUNCA, había que confiar en nadie, ni en tu propia sombra.**

**Y aun mas, si lograba sobrevivir…**

**Quien sabe y algún día, pudiese encontrar de nuevo a aquel pingüino y hacerlo suyo completamente.**

**Al fin, dejó de revolotear y comenzó a andar con cautela, sabiendo que habían soltado a los perros momentos antes y que probablemente a estos, no se les iba a dificultad captar su aroma a kilómetros; detrás suyo, pudo sentir la respiración agitada del pingüino, que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por alcanzarle.**

**-Y?- preguntó el pingüino recargándose en sus rodillas mientras retomaba energías**

**-No se ve nadie en el puerto, pero hay un barco que regresó hace un rato… deberíamos empezar por ese- dijo el frailecillo con seriedad- veamos que sorpresas nos trae…**

**Skipper asintió una vez, con expresión decidida, antes de seguir al otro, que emprendió marcha con mas cuidado pero sin dejar de lado la velocidad, para llegar sin ser descubiertos; de poco en poco, las sombras de la noche caían sobre ellos y las personas del pueblo, comenzaban a encender fogatas, para que quienes seguían en el mar, pudiesen encontrar su camino a casa.**

**Al fin llegaron cerca de la playa, donde las aves estarían mas descubiertas; Hans tragó pesadamente, un movimiento en falso y sería su fin; tenía que pensar rápidamente y trazar un plan y ver que no se arruinase en el último instante.**

**Las personas platicaban unas con otras pero las dos aves, tan solo estaban concentradas en no ser vistas; durante un momento, Skipper avanzó con temor ya que tuvieron que pasar por delante de una de esas hogueras, a pocos metros de los humanos que les daban la espalda, bebiendo y charlando.**

**Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, y mas adelante, Hans avanzaba decidido, a puntas pero sin apartar su dorada vista de aquellas criaturas, que tenían en sus redes el suficiente pescado para alimentar a una colonia de pájaros durante meses; tanto alimento… desperdiciado en las "bondades" de un grupo que según, ayudaba al mundo…**

**Pamplinas. No servía de nada ayudar a los demás, si primero no te ayudabas a ti mismo.**

**Al fin llegaron al bote que viesen aquella tarde; con cuidado, ambas aves subieron a la cubierta, saltando y colocándose en pose de defensa espalda con espalda y girando para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie a quien desmayar.**

**Estaba vacío.**

**Skipper miró a los alrededores mientras Hans avanzaba lentamente al centro del bote y levantaba su agudizada mirada, hasta detectar la enorme red de peces que colgaba tranquilamente en la soledad de la noche que había caído sobre ellos; se frotó las aletas y rió un poco, al darse cuenta de que la carga estaba intacta. Perfecto.**

**-Skipper… necesito tu ayuda aquí!- exclamó a lo que el otro se volteó y avanzó rápidamente a donde se encontraba**

**-Nadie a la vista… que sospechoso- murmuró el pingüino, entrecerrando los ojos**

**Con una carga tan importante de peces, no era normal que nadie estuviese cuidándola o mínimo, con un perro vigilando; algo no estaba del todo bien ahí.**

**-Bah… no pasa nada, esto resultó mas fácil de lo que creí- rechistó Hans negando y cerrando los ojos- oye, crees que puedas trepar y soltar la red?**

**-Soltar la red?- repitió extrañado el pingüino- no sería mas fácil llevarnos los alimentos así como están, en lugar de cargarlos uno por uno?**

**-Si, eh…- Hans pensó un poco antes de sonreir- hay que revisar que no estén envenenados o algo por el estilo- se paró mas firme y cruzó las aletas en su espalda**

**-Ahh… vaya…- murmuró Skipper parpadeando impresionado- no había pensado en ello… que intuitivo y precavido…**

**-Obviamente, es de las cosas que aprenderás con el tiempo- rió Hans antes de mover las aletas para meterle prisa- anda! Mientras mas rápido nos aseguremos de que la mercancía esta bien, mas pronto podremos irnos de este lugar- terminó con su tono oscuro y volteó alrededor, para asegurarse de que los humanos continuaban metidos en sus platicas a la orilla del mar**

**Skipper asintió y se dirigió hacia una de las orillas del bote, donde había visto momentos atrás una caja de herramientas abierta; se asomó en su interior y no tardó en encontrar una navaja de pescador, que llevaban normalmente para cortar sogas cuando estas se enredaban o algún tiburón se metía por accidente en sus trampas.**

**En un momento, el pingüino comenzó a trepar el mástil, con la mirada fruncida y el arma en el pico, sin preguntarse un momento, como era posible que el ave voladora no fuese quien subiese en realidad; no tenía lógica, pero para el joven pingüino, aquellos momentos eran demasiado preciosos como para perderlos analizando nada.**

**Hans abajo, aguardaba con una aterradora calma, observando el lento subir del pingüino.**

**Faltaba poco y lo que ocurriese a continuación, determinaría lo que pasaría en el futuro de aquel novato.**

**Que cruel era la vida, pero así eran las cosas.**

**El pingüino, con mucho esfuerzo logró saltar a la cima de aquella red y aferrándose con una aleta, usó la libre para comenzar a cortar la soga que suspendía las redes y el pescado al aire; desde aquella altura, le pareció ver algunas sombras moviéndose, pero dado que había muchas luces a lo largo de la arena, lo mas probable era que fuesen efectos ópticos.**

**De todas formas, se detuvo un segundo de hacer aquello y trató de distinguir en medio de la oscuridad, pero nada.**

**Suspiró aliviado, antes de dar un último tajo a aquello; con un sonido sordo, la red cayó pesadamente enfrente del frailecillo, liberando su carga de pescados. Hans no pudo evitarlo y rió encantado con el resultado de aquella operación.**

**Skipper se dejó caer sobre la montaña de peces y se deslizó hasta quedar enfrente del frailecillo, cuyos ojos amarillos destelleaban de puro éxtasis.**

**-Excelente Skipper, excelente!- exclamó el ave mientras el pingüino respiraba profundo; aquella subida y bajadas realmente le habían mareado pero las felicitaciones de un superior, debían de ser suficientes para calmarle- ahora, llevemos todo esto a puerto seguro, donde mis mandos superiores lo recibirán y nos felicitarán… por supuesto, recordaré decirles que todo esto fue gracias a ti, que hiciste la mayoría de todo esto por tu cuenta…**

**El ave de ojos azules parpadeó extrañado.**

**-Pero que dices Hans… tu lideraste todo esto… es tu mérito…**

**-No, no, no- negó el frailecillo levantando un ala- eres el mejor novato que he tenido a cargo… creo que te has ganado tu reconocimiento total por esta victoria- dijo el ave mirándole intensamente y con una sonrisa extraña, mientras el otro se ruborizaba**

**Era extraño pero sentía calientito y rico, que le reconociesen su esfuerzo de aquella manera; Manfredi iba a estar tan orgulloso de él!**

**Manfredi****. Terminando esa misión podría regresar a su lado.**

**Y aún mas. Había decidido que apenas regresando, hablaría con él sobre sus sentimientos.**

**Si****, eso haría.**

**El frailecillo admiró durante largos momentos al pingüino enfrente suyo, que se removía felizmente por un "trabajo" bien hecho; pobre. No pensaba dejarlo ir todavía, tenía que terminar aquello con lo que habían empezado; si, un poco de "movimiento" por un trabajo bien hecho, nunca estaba de mas.**

**Entonces Skipper notó su mirada, esa mirada que le daba miedo y lo hacía temblar y tragó nerviosamente.**

**-Hans?**

**El frailecillo abrió el pico para hablar, cuando un sonido distrajo su atención, haciendo que las dos aves levantasen rápidamente la vista; algo se movía rápidamente en dirección a ellos y no había tiempo que perder; ni hablar, iba a perder al muchacho, pero mejor el pingüino que él.**

**-Demonios, es el enemigo- gruñó furioso**

**-El enemigo!- exclamó Skipper dándose cuenta de que las sombras que había visto eran reales; se golpeó una aleta con la otra, furioso- tempanos de hielo! Yo los vi desde arriba pero pensé que eran una ilusión!... lo siento Hans, es mi culpa…**

**-Déjalo- dijo rápidamente Skipper- escucha, es hora de jugarnos las cartas- se agachó y le miró con seriedad- les jugaremos una broma; una en la que van a caer y eso nos dará la oportunidad de escapar y liberar estos alimentos para las pobres cigüeñas… estás conmigo?- le miró con intensidad, tenía que convencer a ese tonto novicio o estaría en problemas**

**Skipper le miró un segundo, antes de asentir con seriedad.**

**-Bien, sígueme el juego- ordenó enderezándose de nuevo**

**Varias aves se asomaron por la parte superior del techo de la cabina, rodeándoles; eran las cigüeñas de antes y además, otro grupo de frailecillos y algunos pingüinos extraños, Skipper sesorprendió, nunca había visto a esos pájaros y por sus miradas pudo deducir que estaban furiosos.**

**Tendrían suerte si salían vivos de aquello.**

**Rápidamente, Hans tomó un pescado tieso de los que habían caído de la red y apuntó con este a Skipper, colocándose en pose de batalla.**

**-Te dije que te rindieras pingüino!- exclamó ****Hans fuerte y enérgico- ahora tendrás que enfrentarte directamente a Hans el frailecillo!**

**Skipper le miró confundido y asustado un segundo, antes de ver como el otro le guiñaba rápidamente el ojo; así que el chiste era hacer que los otros creyesen que Hans estaba de su lado! Brillante. El pingüino sonrió descaradamente y tomó otro pez, colocando una aleta en su cintura y levantándolo igual que su "rival".**

**-Si crees que me asustas con eso, estás muy equivocado "compadrei"- retó Skipper con los ojos brillando de diversión- me llevaré esta carga y tus amiguitos flacos y emplumados no podrán hacer nada al respecto…**

**Hans sonrió mas, cosa que Skipper confundió como que el otro estaba agradado de que hubiese seguido el plan, pero no; no tenía idea de que si el frailecillo sonreía, era porque el pobre pingüino ya se había condenado de ahí en delante.**

**Lástima.**

**Lamentaría aquello por el resto de su vida.**


	7. Cruel engaño

**CAP 7**

**Los oponentes se miraron fijamente, sin moverse un milímetro, ante la vista atenta de las aves que les rodeaban; al pingüino le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la sien, mas le valía que aquella actuación fuera creíble o estarían metidos en un buen lío. De aquello dependían su vida y la vida de su compañero aunque… había algo extraño en este.**

**Se notaba ¿nervioso?, ¿ausente?; era como si supiese algo y esperase el mejor momento para develarlo; incluso su mirada era de ansiedad e incomodidad, como si meditase que hacer a continuación. Desgraciadamente, esto también lo puso nervioso pero trató de no reflejarlo en su mirada.**

**Se movieron despacio, rodeándose y sin dejar de apuntarse con aquellos peces hasta que el frailecillo se lanzó a atacar; sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y precisos que cuando habían entrenado y a Skipper le costaba trabajo defenderse. En un momento, creyó haber golpeado al de pico colorido pero este rio.**

**-Crees que con esos golpes tan básicos vas a poder conmigo?**

**El ojiazul parpadeó, porque estaba delatando sus golpes? Trató de cubrirse de nuevo pero el otro dio un golpe certero, que dio directo en su rostro. Unas cuantas gotas escarlata cayeron en la madera de la cubierta, sorprendiendo al pingüino que se tocó el corte que cruzaba su mejilla.**

**Aquel ataque había sido totalmente verdadero, como si en realidad estuviese… pero no podía ser o si?; se levantó de un salto al ver como el otro continuaba atacando, aquello cada vez menos le parecía una actuación. Pero tal vez era que Hans quería ser realista, si, debía ser eso, a diferencia de él, el frailecillo se esforzaba por salvar sus vidas, dando pie a la actuación de su vida.**

**El novato aun tenía mucho que aprender.**

**Gruñó y se lanzó al estómago de su compañero, a quien derribo en el suelo y continuaron luchando con aquellos animales muertos; Skipper logró un golpe directo en el rostro del otro, que resopló molesto, antes de sonreir.**

**-El sexo frente a los enemigos no es precisamente lo mio, pero si gustas…**

**El pingüino abrió grandes los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y Hans aprovechó para sacárselo de la cintura de un empujón y después, lo pateó un poco mas allá; Skipper resopló, aquello iba cada vezmas difícil sobre todo, porque el otro comenzó a revolotear lo cual hacía que su blanco fuese aún mas duro de atacar.**

**El frailecillo se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquello, el niño seguía sin sospechar nada y solo se estaba lastimando lo cual lo debilitaría bastante; y al parecer, cualquier mención de contacto íntimo lo descolocaba lo suficiente para distraerlo del momento.**

**Definitivamente ese pingüino era por mucho, el novato mas delicioso de entrampar que había tenido jamás.**

**Entonces recordó. En ese bote, su compañero había dejado algo por si lograban hacerse del botín. Palideció enormemente, enfurecido, rayos! Si esos idiotas de la guardia encontraban las cajas donde guardaban los planos de las guaridas donde llevaban lo robado, estaría perdido y lo condenarían para siempre; por estar pensando en como distraer a los recién llegados, había olvidado ese "detalle" del plan.**

**Tenía que hacer algo rápido.**

**Skipper lanzó un ataque mas certero, haciéndole pegar un bote contra el suelo y terminar con la espalda en la puerta de entrada a las bodegas inferiores; el frailecillo sonrió con los dorados ojos brillando, EXCELENTE! Vió como el pingüino corría hacia él y estiró una aleta hacia un lado, donde una soga sostenía otra red con peces, aunque muchísimo mas pequeña.**

**Dio un tirón a esta cuando Skipper se paraba frente al frailecillo y lo apuntaba con el pescado**

**-Vas a rendirte?**

**Hans sonrió malévolamente**

**-Rendirme? Cuando estamos empezando?- se burló**

**-Que?- Skipper parpadeó confuso hasta que varios pescados le cayeron encima, cubriéndolo**

**-Buena suerte tonto!- exclamó el ave y de una revoloteada, abrió la puerta de bajada a las bodegas y desapareció**

**Skipper a duras penas salió de entre todos esos pescados y gimió al sentir que algo había crujido en su costado; realmente esos animales pesaban bastante y por como creía, se había roto una costilla o dos… porque Hans querría lastimarlo? No tenía sentido.**

**Abrió mas los ojos, al sentir que estaba rodeado y vió como una parvada de frailecillos lo miraban rodeando los peces.**

**-Den steg finner, i slutningen dem vi Tyv! "****Levanta las aletas, al fin te atrapamos ladrón!"- gritó una avecilla, dejando confundido al pingüino que no entendió nada**

**-Yo… yo no hablo danés…- tartamudeó Skipper y tomó otro pescado, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo; apuntó alrededor observando como las avecillas se preparaban para atacar**

**-Denne mener at kunne bekæmpe kun, at modige Pingvin "Este cree que puede vencernos solo… que valiente pinguino"- se burló otro de los frailecillos**

**No hubo mas interludio y todas las aves se lanzaron contra el joven pingüino, que empezó a luchar con todos los que podía, pero era evidente que aquellos de picos coloridos eran de un nivel bastante avanzado como para que él, con su inexperiencia pudiese derrotarlos.**

**Al fin, entre tres lograron reducirlo y ponerlo sobre una de sus rodillas; su costado crujió de nuevo, haciéndole soltar un quejido pero eso no detuvo a las aves, de forma que dos sostenían sus alas doblándolas hacia atrás y un tercero lo sostuvo de cintura y forzó su cabeza para que la agachara.**

**Un último frailecillo, bastante grande se acercó; este tenía una larga cicatriz atravesándole el rostro y hasta casi el pecho y le observaba con una expresión de odio.**

**-Talte ... Hvordan vil De få flammer? "Habla… como te llamas?"- preguntó este entrecerrando los ojos**

**-Ya les dije que no les entiendo demonios…- gruñó Skipper mientras se acercaba una quinta avecilla y le golpeaba el estómago con fuerza al pingüino; este pudo sentir como sus costillas se hundían y comenzó a ahogarse por la falta de aire**

**-De sagde, at tale! "Te han dicho que hables!"- exclamó el que acababa de golpearlo**

**Uno de los que le sostenía de las alas, le levantó el adolorido rostro; Skipper soltaba una especie de silbido, debido a las dificultades que tenía al respirar**

**-Det er ikke meget unge til at være et oprør? Det er blot et barn!**** "No está muy joven para ser un rebelde? Es solo un niño!"- el frailecillo compuso una expresión preocupada y volteó a ver a su superior, que le dio un puñetazo**

**-Idiot! Denne fjende anvendes børn til at aflede, ingen faultfinding deres spil! ****"Idiota! El enemigo usa niños para distraernos, no caigas en sus juegos!"**

**-Hvis hr! "Si señor!"**

**El frailecillo mas viejo frunció el ceño al ver al pingüino que parecía haberse desmayado y suspiró decepcionado; usar a niños para cosas como aquella… que bajo habían caído esos ladrones.**

**Pero en un segundo todo cambió; Skipper les había observado con furia y había dado un tirón en la aleta del soldado que había demostrado debilidad. Con su brazo izquierdo libre, logró golpear al otro que le sostenía y dio un cabezazo al frailecillo de atrás. Gracias a la sorpresa de su ataque, pudo lanzarse a deslizarse por la cubierta, tirando al suelo al resto de aves que solo tuvieron un segundo de confusión, antes de lanzarse a por él.**

**Dolía como el infierno pero no importaba, tenía que librarse de todos ellos; las cigüeñas que hasta el momento, se habían quedado quietas, observando todo desde el techo del cuarto de comandos, se lanzaron en picada para atacarlo. Pudo sentir el pico de una de ellas, desgarrando parte de la piel de su espalda, pero continuó hasta entrar por donde se había escapado Hans y cerró con fuerza, trabando la puerta.**

**Los gritos del otro lado se escuchaban con fuerza y los golpes pero ya no importaba; se dejó caer al suelo y se dobló sobre si mismo, sintiendo algo caliente que corría y lo empapaba por un lado y los temblores y el dolor punzante de los huesos rotos.**

**Durante un segundo, pensó que iba a morir ahí mismo pero no… no, no debía morir, debía sobrevivir y llegar con Manfredi. Y fue en ese momento de confusión y dolor que su mente se aclaró como nunca y abrió los ojos, con temor y sorpresa.**

**No… no, no podía ser…**

**Lentamente, se puso de pie y sintió como sus patas se manchaban en su propia sangre, regada por el suelo, pero ya no importaba; ya no importaba porque había descubierto que había sido herido y no lo había notado hasta ese instante. Y esa herida, empezaba a doler de poco en poco, dando muestra de su existencia.**

**Comenzó a bajar los escalones, haciendo una mueca de dolor cada que descendía uno y a la mitad, tuvo que detenerse un poco a descansar; levantó la mirada con decisión y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la parte inferior. Hacía un calor horrible y podía ver algo naranja moviéndose al fondo.**

**Las tuberías de combustión soltaban vapor aquí y allá y para su sorpresa, un enorme incendio se encontraba cerca de la caldera principal; el pingüino avanzó un poco mas rápido, asustándose de lo que encontraría. Una silueta se encontraba enfrente de aquellas llamaradas y se giró despacio, presentándole el perfil.**

**Skipper tragó pesadamente, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían; la sonrisa que presentaba en ese momento su contraparte, era de todo menos confiable; al fin el ave enfrente del pingüino se giró hacia éste y avanzó.**

**-Esperaba poder seguir con esto un poco mas pero… he fallado, lo cuál es una lástima…**

**Skipper retrocedió despacio, observando con horror como la criatura enfrente suyo continuaba avanzando hacia éste.**

**-No… porque Hans?... no es verdad…- el pingüino de ojos azules negaba con la cabeza, mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio y sentía como su mundo se volteaba de cabeza, rompiéndose y abriéndole con la fuerza de una navaja suiza, el corazón**

**-Debiste de haber seguido a mi lado todo el tiempo, ese era el plan pero…- el frailecillo se encogió de hombros- los planes no salen siempre como uno los hace, verdad?- suspiró como si de verdad lo lamentara**

**El pingüino vió hacia arriba**

**-Las cigüeñas…**

**-Si, ellas son parte del equipo con el que debiste llegar originalmente…**

**-Entonces…- el pingüino gruñó- tu eres el rebelde?**

**-Que feo suena dicho así- cerró los ojos un momento antes de verlo- si y no. Verás, soy de los rebeldes porque considero que la comida no es de esas tontas aves que podrían migrar a otra parte… y aparte, pertenezco a la guardia… porque así me entero de todo, como la ves?**

**-Traidor…- sisseó el pingüino**

**-Puede ser, pero soy el mejor traidor que habrás tenido en tu vida!**

**En un segundo, el ave se había lanzado sobre el pingüino, que corrió de lado, apartándose de su camino; no tenía idea de que planeaba hacer Hans pero por el brillo en sus ojos, se temía que nada que le gustaría.**

**-No puedes huir Skipper, olvidas que yo puedo volar?- exclamó Hans revoloteando para seguir al otro**

**-Si, lástima que no te durará mucho el gusto!- exclamó el pingüino tomando un trozo de madera incendiado y arrojándolo contra una de las alas del frailecillo; este no se esperaba un movimiento tan rápido del pingüino y cayó al suelo, dando un golpe fuerte.**

**Skipper no perdió el tiempo, no importaba el dolor, corrió como pudo hacia las escaleras, cuando un golpe mas fuerte, donde tenía las costillas rotas le hizo gritar y caer al suelo; el frailecillo había arrojado el madero anteriormente usado por el pingüino, para terminar de tumbarlo.**

**Jadeando por la prisa, Hans llegó hasta donde el otro y se trepó en su cintura, sosteniendo las aletas del otro con las propias**

**-No… esta vez no perderé el tiempo- dijo susurrante el otro mientras buscaba la entrada del pingüino debajo suyo; este trató de quitarse en vano, no tenía muchas fuerzas en las aletas para moverse y por lo que veía, aquello iba a doler mucho.**

**Gritó por ayuda pero sabía que arriba de ellos, eran puros enemigos.**

**Pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro acomodándose para penetrarlo de una sola estocada y se aterrorizó.**

**E hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**Con una de sus patas, golpeó el madero al lado suyo y lo empujó con fuerza para golpear el ala herida del frailecillo; este chilló al sentir como el hueso de esta cedía, partiéndose en dos y Skipper aprovechó para tomar aquello y golpear en el rostro a Hans.**

**Sin mas, subió las escaleras con el corazón bombeando como si estuviese a punto de un infarto y sin ver, saltó y abrió la puerta; no había tiempo, las cigüeñas fueron ahora las que se lanzaron a por el pingüino, desgarrando y picoteando su cuerpo aquí y allá.**

**La sangre salpicaba todo el suelo pero el pingüino solo tenía una sola cosa en mente y esa era sobrevivir.**

**De un salto por la borda, se internó en las frías aguas marinas de Dinamarca y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.**


	8. A salvo

**CAP 8**

**El blanco del ártico se expandía por todas partes cual desierto, sin mostrar otro signo de vida excepto por aquellas aves que se encontraban a gusto sobre la helada superficie; aquella zona del sur no era demasiado fría por lo que podían pasar tranquilamente las madres y sus crías e incluso los más jóvenes podían estarse sin sufrir las inclemencias normales a esas latitudes.**

**Uno de esos pingüinos daba vueltas y vueltas en un radio de 2 metros y levantaba la cabeza al cielo, antes de bufar y volver a bajar el rostro y continuar con su larga caminada.**

**Un segundo pingüino sentado sobre la nieve con expresión cansada, observó al que continuaba avanzando hacia ningún lugar y cerró los ojos.**

**-Es una misión larga, tiene que tardar…- dijo éste pero no recibió respuesta del toro pingüino, hasta que gruñó irritado- me estás escuchando? Ya tienes varios días así!**

**Al fin el primer pingüino se detuvo de andar sin voltear a ver al otro, que por un momento, pensó que iban a pelear pero en cambio, tan solo le vio suspirar con tristeza.**

**-Debió de haber regresado hace mucho…- dijo el mas grande negando con la cabeza- pero no sabemos nada de él…- se pasó una aleta por el rostro con frustración- y si le ha sucedido algo?**

**-Nuestros informantes nos dijeron que la misión no se había cumplido… pero no nos mencionaron nada sobre él… a lo mejor se ha quedado allá para ver si hay algo que se pueda arreglar… no es tu culpa, es su primer misión y esta muy joven, no se esperaban encontrarse con los rebeldes tan pronto…**

**-Debi de haber ido con él- gruñó el que se encontraba de pie antes de continuar sus movimientos continuos, dejando al segundo levantando la mirada al cielo**

**Se preocupaba demasiado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una hembra paseaba por una de las plataformas unidas al mar, contándole a sus pequeñuelos historias sobre aquella vastedad de agua y los sitios mágicos a los que probablemente llegaba; también les explicaba sobre los peligros que escondía en sus profundidades y lo que debían de hacer en el caso de avistamiento de leones marinos o ballenas…**

**-BALLENA!- exclamó una de las crías apuntando uno de los bordes**

**-Es código panza blanca amor… y lo has hecho bien- sonrió la pinguina acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que negó y volvió a apuntar**

**-Ballena!**

**La hembra adulta suspiró y levantó la vista, antes de divisar una mancha negra contrastando con el blanco de la nieve; esta detuvo a las crías y les hizo una seña con la aleta, frunciendo el cejo para darles a entender que no quería que se moviesen de ahí; al fin esta corrió rápidamente hacia aquel lugar y tocó el cuerpo tendido sobre la nieve, pensando en un inicio en una cría joven… sus heridas hacían parecer que se trataba de un adulto, las cicatrices infectadas y abiertas corriendo aquí y allá sobre su piel daban la información errónea, al darle la vuelta la hembra pudo percibir con horror que en efecto, era un macho joven.**

**-Oh cielos…- esta parpadeó asustada y observó los alrededores, pensando que tal vez estaba muerto; pero entonces, pudo escuchar un leve quejido y se inclinó para verificar que se encontraba con vida… helado y herido pero con vida**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Johnson se había llevado a Manfredi a revisar a los cadetes que continuaban sobre la plataforma antartica, ya que no se le ocurría otra manera de hacer que el pingüino dejase de pensar en el chico; varios meses habían pasado ya desde que tuviesen las últimas noticias de Dinamarca pero hacía unos pocos días, Manfredi había decidido comenzar a preocuparse de que algo no estuviese correcto del todo.**

**Porque no había regresado ya Skipper?**

**Los jóvenes pingüinos se detuvieron un segundo de sus ejercicios, para observar con respeto e incluso admiración al par de líderes pingüinos de los cuales el mayor, saludo con apenas un movimiento de cabeza, sin verles realmente; su hermano gruñó en desacuerdo y movió una aleta para indicar a los chicos que continuasen sus ejercicios.**

**Kowalski se acercó rápidamente a sus líderes y saludó antes de mostrar una expresión preocupada; Manfredi le miró con severidad.**

**-Aún nada?**

**-Nada señor- admitió el mas listo negando con tristeza a lo que el líder gimió mirando el cielo**

**-Kowalski…**

**-Señor!**

**-Manda un soldado a Dinamarca- dijo frunciendo el cejo con una expresión feroz; Johnson gruñó con hastío, su hermano no tenía remedio- quiero que me informe exactamente donde esta nuestro enviado y porque no lo han mandado de regreso en todo este…**

**-MANFREDI SEÑOR!- un soldado llegaba deslizándose hasta ellos y se puso de pie un salto, haciéndoles un saludo militar; el aludido apenas y se movió a lo que su hermano avanzó hacia el joven**

**-Que sucede soldado?**

**Este respiraba agitado y tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir**

**-Encontramos a uno de los nuestros tirado en la plataforma norte señor… esta muy grave y lo llevaron a una de las residencias de los soldados…**

**Inmediatamente Manfredi empujó a su hermano a un lado y sostuvo de los hombros al que acababa de llegar, que abrió enormes los ojos del miedo; su superior le observaba con una intensidad que podía atravesar a quien se interpusiese en su camino, si era quien sospechaba.**

**-Es…?**

**-Es Skipper señor- confirmó el recién llegado, mientras su superior le soltaba y miraba a Johnson y a Kowalski**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los pingüinos se deslizaron a toda velocidad atravesando raudos la distancia que les separaba de donde les habían indicado, se encontraba el soldado recién descubierto; Manfredi tenía el corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, imploraba por que fuese Skipper de verdad y no un engaño en el cual, el joven creyese que era éste.**

**Al fin pudo ver a la distancia los hogares de los soldados y se inclinó mas para adelantarse en su desliz a Kowalski y a Johnson que se observaron antes de asentir y permitirle a su líder avanzar camino; al fin, llegaron a donde una pingüino daba vueltas por fuera de un iglú con expresión acongojada y que clavó sus ojos azules en los recién llegados.**

**-Manfredi!- exclamó esta antes de abrazarlo- gracias al cielo que llegas!**

**-Deb…- Johnson se enderezó mientras su hermano apartaba suavemente a quien le había recibido y observaba la luz que salía de la entrada de aquel hogar- Skipper está…?**

**-Esta muy grave, no deja de hablar inconsciente pero no lo entiendo!- el pingüino de apariencia femenina ahogo un gemido y se abrazó a si mismo, observando al líder de los militares, tan solo ver aquel sitio sin decidirse a entrar- esperaba que tu pudieses hacer algo, no despierta… mi hermano…- se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerza**

**Johnson se acercó al pingüino y le abrazó un poco para consolarlo mientras Kowalski se acercaba por detrás de Manfredi a ver si lograba dar un vistazo al recién llegado; la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo igual que al mayor de los hermanos, que se inclinó y sin decir mas, ingresó en aquella vivienda.**

**-AHHHHHH!**

**El grito cruzó la plataforma helada, asustando a mas de un pingüino, en especial a Manfredi a quien casi se le detiene el corazón al ver el estado de aquel pingüino; este parecía haber abierto muy apenas los ojos al ingresar el otro y había gritado aterrorizado como si el alma se le fuese a ir en ello. De nuevo se había desmayado y se agitaba en la cama, llorando y con un rubor extraño cubriendo su rostro.**

**El mas grande no sabía que era lo peor, si su estado mental o el físico, ya que aquellas heridas se veían terriblemente mal a pesar de que estaba seguro, ya le habían revisado los curanderos de la colonia.**

**La mayoría se hundían por debajo de las plumas, mostrando mas de lo que debería y por la apariencia de otras, se temía que estaban gangrenadas por el frío del agua antártica; se frotó el rostro con desespero, como había terminado así?**

**Alguien entró detrás del pingüino y este saltó en pose de defensa por inercia antes de relajarse; una de las curanderas había entrado y le miraba con seriedad.**

**-Cual es su estado?- preguntó rápidamente**

**Por fuera, se lograba distinguir que Kowalski, Deb y Johnson también se habían acercado a escuchar, aunque no entraban**

**La hembra anciana suspiró pesadamente antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-No estoy segura de que sobreviva Manfredi- dijo directamente sin taparle nada, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños del otro pingüino- todo dependerá de que tan fuerte sea…**

**-Entonces sobrevivirá- afirmó cortante el mayor, como si con eso pudiese garantizarlo; la hembra le observó unos momentos mas antes de asentir**

**-No lo dudo Manfredi… este chico ha pasado por un trayecto duro… no se con qué se ayudó pero ha hecho un largo viaje… me atrevo a decir que mucho de este lo hizo nadando…**

**-Nadando?- el pingüino la miró con expresión de terror pintado- nadando tardaría años en haber llegado!**

**-Y sin embargo tardó meses, lo que me dice que debió de haber recibido ayuda, ya sea de otros animales y de embarcaciones humanas- suspiró la anciana- pero mucho de lo mal que está es por extremo agotamiento, pudo haber muerto por ello… no se siquiera si se detuvo a descansar o si lo hizo por períodos muy cortos pero si te puedo asegurar, que ha nadado mucho y no estoy segura de si sus aletas servirán de nuevo…**

**-Nadando… Skipper… tenías que ser tu…- Manfredi se frotó la cabeza con desespero**

**Entre Dinamarca y la base de la Antártica había cerca de 14,625 kilómetros de distancia! Se giró dándole la espalda a la hembra mientras fruncía el cejo; que había podido hacer que aquel pingüino se lanzase desde aquel lejano país, de regreso a casa sin terminar la misión?**

**Acaso… había pasado algo mas? Se pasó una aleta por la barbilla mientras pensaba a la luz de las dos lámparas de aceite colgadas, que difundían su luz amarilla por encima de todos**

**-Manfredi…- le interrumpió el pensamiento la hembra, con una expresión que indicaba que había algo mas- a este niño…**

**El pingüino se giró rápidamente para enfrentar a la pingüino, que observó un momento al pingüino que yacía acostado, retorciéndose y gimiendo en su inconsciencia**

**-Necesito saber… alguna vez tu… has…?- se sonrojó fuertemente aquella ave a lo que el mas grande abrió enormes los ojos y sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba**

**-Desdna!- exclamó en un chillido el líder- Skipper… violaron a Skipper?**

**Todo se congeló en aquel instante en que aguardaba la respuesta de la hembra, que se frotó el pecho y al fin retiró la mirada del joven pingüino.**

**-Casi- el suspiro de alivio de Manfredi brotó con fuerza mientras en el exterior pudo escuchar exclamaciones de alivio y los llantos de Deb aún con mas fuerza- estuvieron a punto, esta lastimado pero no estoy segura de que fue exactamente…- frunció el cejo y observó al macho- nadie informó de esto… que puede significar?**

**-No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- gruñó antes de acercarse a Skipper, sintiendo la furia correr a través de su cuerpo como veneno; quien se había atrevido a dañar a su pequeño? Quien había sido el maldito miserable, que lo había dejado en aquel estado?**

**En cuanto lo averiguase, iba a matarlo él mismo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Las sombras volaban una y otra vez por encima de su cabeza; rasgaban, herían y gritaban con fuerza.**

**-No… esta vez no perderé tiempo…**

**Él estaba encima suyo. Él no iba a detenerse por mucho que le rogase que lo hiciera. Nunca iba a volver a casa.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Deb**** no era como cualquier pingüino.**

**Desde que había salido del cascarón sus padres habían notado algo diferente en este; de inicio, habían pensado que habían empollado a una hembra, bastante bonita según decían pero fueron las hembras que revisaban el estado de salud de cada bebé pingüino nacido en la colonia quienes descubrieron la verdad.**

**Su hija en realidad era un niño.**

**Su cuerpo tenía parte de ambos géneros y las encargadas de las crías sugirieron que hiciesen con la cría, lo mismo que hacían con todas aquellas que suponían un peligro para la colonia: tirarle a las aguas del mar. Sus padres se horrorizaron ante ello. Tirar a su hijo mayor al mar solo porque era diferente? Ni hablar.**

**Entonces llegó un joven pingüino y su hermano, recién soldados quienes animaron a sus padres a meter al polluelo al grupo de militares; el menor de ellos se ofreció a ver por el pequeño. De matarlo a meterlo en aquel grupo, los padres optaron por lo segundo que al final, resultó en un gran acierto; su pequeño (o pequeña) era bastante diestro y hábil para aquel grupo donde su apariencia, servía como un excelente disfraz de infiltración.**

**Y pasó el tiempo…**

**Aquel pingüino llevaba entre sus brazos algunos peces, acompañado de aquel hermano menor que le había cuidado desde entonces; su ojos azul profundo expresaban una inmensa preocupación y apretó un poco mas el agarre antes de sentir como alguien le colocaba una aleta en el hombro.**

**-Él estará bien- Johnson trató de sonreírle al pingüino a su lado, que apenas y le imitó, antes de regresar su vista al suelo por donde caminaban**

**-No… no debí de haberlo dejado ir solo- suspiró Deb negando con la cabeza apesadumbrado- como lo permití? Es demasiado joven!**

**-No es tu culpa, nosotros le enviamos a su primer misión, debimos de haber pensado… en otra… pero él deseaba mucho este trabajo…- el pingüino segundo de Manfredi suspiró y observó el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas**

**-Él siempre ha sido cabezotas, no sabe lo que es bueno para él!- exclamó de pronto con furia el otro pingüino, sobresaltando a Johnson**

**Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el segundo volvió a hablar.**

**-Lo sé… y lamento no haberme opuesto al envío- susurró a pesar de que sabía que eso no calmaría al otro soldado**

**De pronto, un grito cruzó aquella zona, angustioso y desgarrador; varias de las aves cerca de aquel lugar levantaron las cabezas con miedo y algunas madres cubrieron a sus bebés; el pingüino que llevaba los pescados en brazos los soltó con horror y rápidamente salió disparado, deslizándose hacia su hogar donde ingresó sin mas.**

**Johnson le siguió de cerca y cuando entró pudo ver al mas grande abrazando a uno mas pequeño contra sí, que era el que gritaba.**

**-AHHHHHHHH!- exclamaba el mas joven como si algo lo estuviese quemando por dentro mientras era mecido por Deb**

**-Skipper! Tranquilo no pasa nada, estás conmigo…- su hermano menor temblaba con los ojos cerrados y el otro le colocó una aleta en la frente- mi buen… estas hirviendo… Johnson!- exclamóDeb mirando al tercer pingüino que sin mas, tomó nieve del exterior y corrió a colocarla en la frente del soldado en la cama que se agitaba y trataba de apartarse- Skipper… cariño, todo esta bien, tranquilo shhhh- su hermano le abrazó un poco mas hasta que el mas joven dejó de gritar pero no dejaba de temblar y agitarse**

**Ambos pingüinos se quedaron en silencio en lo que se relajaba Skipper y Deb comenzó a llorar, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano**

**-Quien fue Johnson?- susurró antes de verle al rostro con los ojos húmedos- quien fue el maldito bastardo que le hizo esto a mi hermano!?**

**El aludido volteó hacia otro lado en silencio, con expresión pensativa. Quien había sido? Que había sucedido en Dinamarca?**

**Y donde demonios se había metido su hermano?**


	9. Inseguridad

**CAP 9**

**-NO, NO LO HAGAS!**

**Skipper**** gritaba y se retorcía, en medio de una enorme fiebre y el dolor causado por cada una de las heridas que batallaban en sanar; en la mayoría de los casos no importaba quien se acercase, era suficiente para que el joven pingüino comenzase a llorar y a gritar como si le estuviesen arrancando el alma. Solo tres de los pingüinos de aquella colonia habían conseguido estar al lado del otro, sin provocar que estallase en gritos: Kowalski, su hermano mayor Deb… y Manfredi.**

**Y este último despertó sobresaltado después de haber pasado la noche durmiendo en el suelo al lado de la cama del chico para hacerle compañía un momento; todo el día anterior había buscado la manera de conseguir informes de Dinamarca, de la situación que se suponía, debían ayudar a sacar adelante pero nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido y el resto de soldados por mas increíble que pareciese, se negaba a ir a aquel país, temerosos después de ver el estado en el que uno de los mejores soldados nuevos había regresado.**

**Skipper**** continuaba gritando y llorando abriendo los ojos sin ver en realidad; Manfredi se sentó a su lado en la cama, y le abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y meciéndole tal cual hacía Deb cuando lo observaba; internamente maldijo de nuevo a quien fuese que hubiese dañado de aquella manera a Skipper, al grado de hacerle perder la conciencia y que se auto dañase al nadar en aguas heladas y peligrosas, huyendo de aquel sitio tan lejos de su protección.**

**Johnson tenía razón, había sido un estúpido al mandar a Skipper a un sitio tan peligroso sin compañía. Debió de haber mandado a Kowalski con él.**

**-Tranquilo Skipper, no pasa nada- susurró el mas grande mientras sentía al chico temblar bajo sus aletas- no sucede nada, estás conmigo- dijo y agachó un poco la cabeza para quedar lado al lado con la del chico y acercarse a su oído- me entiendes? Estoy contigo…**

**-Manfredi… lo siento tanto- respondió Skipper con un hilo de voz temblando cual hoja al viento; el mas grande parpadeó confundido antes de ver a los ojos del otro, que al parecer seguía sin despertar por la forma en que se mantenía perdido. Frunció el cejo un momento y si…?**

**-No te disculpes Skipper- respondió despacito el pingüino observando los ojos del otro que pareció escucharle- por favor… quiero que me respondas una cosa… quien te lastimo?**

**Skipper**** abrió grande los ojos y por un segundo, su líder pensó que había dado en el blanco: pero entonces el otro comenzó a gritar con fuerza y a cubrirse con las aletas como si el techo estuviese derrumbándose sobre ellos.**

**-Por favor, basta, yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada!- gritó**

**Manfredi**** volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo para evitar que se hiciese algún daño y le meció de nueva cuenta, susurrándole en el oído hasta que el pingüino se rindió agotado y cerró los ojos para no despertar al menos en ese momento; el pingüino adulto gimió furioso e impotente mientras pasaba una aleta nuevamente por su rostro y recostaba despacio al chico, que apenas y tembló al sentir como apoyaba de nuevo sobre las heridas de la espalda.**

**Al parecer su pregunta había provocado una nueva oleada de pensamientos en el chico que no podía evitar. Manfredi observó despacio el rostro de Skipper quien evidentemente no descansaba ni siquiera dentro de su inconsciencia; levantó una aleta y la deslizó suavemente por su rostro, pasándola con suavidad sobre su frente hasta delinear sus ojos cerrados, que se movían debajo de sus parpados; tragó mientras sentía que algo ardía por dentro.**

**Quien podría ser tan maldito como para hacerle nada? Skipper no era malvado o hacía cosas que hiciesen pensar que merecía ninguna cosa de aquellas… aquel acto solo podía provenir de alguien que no respetaba a las demás criaturas y había usado al pequeño; en verdad, que apenas supiese quien había sido, lamentaría cada día que durase su suplicio en aquella tierra. Matarlo no sería suficiente para pagar el daño que podía ver, ya estaba hecho en aquella ave, no, algo se le ocurriría para castigar a aquella criatura.**

**Continuó bajando la punta de la aleta hasta que con esta rozó el pico del ave hasta la punta, donde dejó descansando esta; su semblante se endureció un poco; si habían estado a punto de violarlo, entonces también le habían besado? Alguien se había llevado el primer beso de aquel joven pingüino? Probablemente sí pero él no era nadie para enojarse, incluso estaba la probabilidad de que aquello se lo hubiese llevado otro de los soldados jóvenes.**

**De repente, una expresión de miedo atravesó su rostro, jamás había pensado en aquella posibilidad de que alguien mas se le hubiese adelantado. Negó con la cabeza, era demasiado esperar que el chico se hubiese fijado en alguien como él, siempre había estado ahí como su jefe y su mentor, jamás le había demostrado otra cosa que no fuese el cariño normal que le ponía a todo su grupo; porqué entonces se le ocurrió que había una mínima posibilidad de que el chico se enamorase de él?.**

**Suspiró con tristeza antes de verle una vez más. Al menos… quería despedirlo antes de que despertase; de todas formas, nunca dejaría de sentir aquello por Skipper y vería por el hasta el final de sus días; no importaba si no le veía igual o si jamás podrían estar juntos… él estaría a su lado.**

**Se inclinó un poco sobre el pingüino hasta que el aliento del mas joven golpeó su rostro y cerrando los ojos para no arrepentirse, terminó por cubrir el espacio entre ambos y le besó con suavidad, como si fuese la última vez en que pudiesen estar tan cerca; cual fue su sorpresa al sentir a Skipper responder a aquel gesto, sin recuperar la consciencia pero de todas formas, reaccionando ante aquello. Manfredi estaba feliz. Muy feliz y continuó besándole muy apenas, sin incomodarlo y sin moverlo de su lugar; y entonces reaccionó: tal vez Skipper reaccionaba inconscientemente a aquel acto, pensando que se trataba de alguien mas.**

**Suspiró sonriendo con tristeza, antes de enderezarse sin dejar de observarle; entonces el corazón se le detuvo un instante, al escuchar las palabras provenientes muy apenas de la boca del otro:**

**-Manfredi…**

**De pasar a estar detenido, su corazón se acelero desproporcionadamente… estaba pensando en él! Lo había besado y estaba pensando en él! Si la situación hubiese sido distinta, estaría saltando de felicidad pero no podía, no en aquel momento; sonrió como si el sol hubiese salido por encima de sus cabezas y volvió a acariciar su rostro.**

**-Aquí estoy Skipper…- susurró observando como su voz ahora relajaba el semblante del pingüino, haciéndole descansar mejor- tal vez no me oigas en verdad… pero te amo… te amo y nunca voy a apartarme de tu lado- prometió- ni te volveré a mandar a ningún sitio, donde puedan hacerte daño de nuevo… te lo prometo- susurró tomando su aleta y apretándola**

**Al fin se quedaron en silencio un momento y entonces, entró Kowalski observando un segundo el interior, en lo que su mirada se acostumbraba al cambio de lus y sombra; entonces se paró firme en un saludo militar a lo que su ldier asintió una sola vez.**

**-Informe Kowalski?**

**-Tal vez… alguien de la plataforma sudeste esté dispuesto a averiguar…- dijo lentamente a lo que el otro pingüino se puso de pie rápidamente**

**-Nombre**

**-Rusell Conell señor- respondió rápidamente Kowalski sacando una libreta de notas y frunciendo el cejo- del grupo de reconocimiento secreto de Stuward- el mas alto levantó el rostro y durante un segundo, Manfredi pudo reconocer un brillo de dolor y frustración muy similar a los propios; y se sorprendió. Ahora entendía porqué Kowalski había buscado la forma de ser amigo deSk,ipper, antes que una molestia; y por alguna razón aquello no le enojó, al contrario, eligiese quien eligiese Skipper… podía confiar en Kowalski.**

**No se iba a dejar, eso era obvio pero si podía dejar a alguien a cargo del pingüino que mas amaba, ese era aquel que tenía delante.**

**-Ire inmediatamente- respondió el líder**

**Era la hora de Kowalski de relajarse y ver que el chico estuviese bien y disfrutar unos cuantos momentos a solas… regresaría pronto, de eso no había duda, pero primero quería asegurarse de que encontraría al maldito en Dinamarca.**

**Se giró un momento hacia Skipper y dio una última caricia a su cabeza, antes de cambiar su posición con la del otro; este se sentó al lado del pingüino herido y le observó un segundo, antes de ver a a su líder con una expresión de pesadez**

**-Quien podría ser capaz de hacer esto Manfredi, señor?- dijo el pingüino antes de verle ferozmente- hay algún enemigo que no conozcamos en Dinamarca?**

**-No hasta donde sé- murmuró el pingüino antes de girarse hacia la salida- pero lo voy a averiguar**

**Inmediatamente se dejó caer de vientre, antes de deslizarse fuera del iglú.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otra parte del planeta, alguien aguardaba en una habitación a oscuras.**

**Una de sus alas se encontraba vendada y cruzada con una gasa sobre el pecho pero fuera de ello, se encontraba en excelente salud; desde aquel día, no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel pingüino que se hubiese tirado desde la borda del barco hasta las heladas aguas y desapareciese sin mas. En primer instancia había temido que toda la operación se fuese al diablo, pero se sorprendió con el pasar de los días, al darse cuenta de que nada sucedía y todos le veían como un héroe.**

**Era agradable pero el asunto no dejaba su cabeza.**

**Tal vez aquel novato habría muerto ya, devorado por un tiburón o una ballena, no era anormal; le sorprendería mucho enterarse de que seguía con vida.**

**Algunas de las cigüeñas habían sobrevolado casi todo el país, para asegurarse de que aquella joven ave no se encontrase todavía en sus tierras e incluso habían mandado avisos de que si le veían, tenían que prenderle o reportarle a los grupos de seguridad de Dinamarca; era una verdadera lástima pero desgraciadamente, así era la vida y no podía hacerse nada para cambiarla. Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar del otro lado de la puerta y lentamente, una luz al fin hizo presencia, acariciando la oscuridad del interior de aquel lugar y empujándola hacia el fondo; esta alcanzó un cuerpo en blanco y negro y un par de ojos dorados, que observaban sin expresión hacia delante.**

**-Por favor, si pudiera venir señor- dijo un joven frailecillo, parándose firme y haciendo un saludo militar**

**El ave en el interior de aquel cuarto apenas asintió y se puso de pie pesadamente, antes de salir de aquel lugar y avanzar, entrando al pasillo contiguo y caminando siendo seguido de cerca por la otra avecilla, a la que le brillaban los ojos.**

**-Condecorado por herirse en servicio y reconocido en todo el país…- el frailecillo joven sonreía y miraba al mas grande con algo parecido a la adoración- me dijeron que usted solo derrotó al enemigo!**

**El frailecillo mas grande observó reprensivo al otro, al que desapareció su sonrisa del rostro y se encogió un poco**

**-Lo siento…- dijo bajito y no volvió a hablar el resto del camino**

**Lo que mas le enojaba de aquello, era que no había conseguido lo que desaeaba… era el primer novato que se le escapaba de las aletas! No podía creerlo; aún cerraba los ojos y podía verle, con esa desconfianza quitada, esa sonrisa de cuando le habían entrado las dudas, el hermoso brillo de sus ojos azules antes de ser tomado…**

**Se había descuidado y gracias a eso, el mas joven había podido tomar la delantera y huir; tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa para estar presente pero sin saberlo, la actuación del pingüino le había dado la coartada perfecta: él, había encontrado una pista de los rebeldes ayudados por el pingüino mandado del polo sur y cuando fue a enfrentarlo, este había luchado por escapar sin dejar rastro, pero no había podido con la fuerza del frailecillo, que había sobrevivido a todo aquello.**

**Como resultado? Su país lo consideraba un héroe nacional y en cuanto a los pingüinos del polo sur, quedaban como enemigos. En lo referente a Skipper, jamás podría poner una pata en aquellas tierras sin que fuese inmediatamente perseguido, apresado y eliminado.**

**Al fin llegaron a otra habitación mas grande, donde varias aves de distintos tipos le observaban; se pusieron inmediatamente de pie para recibirlo y le guiaron a un asiento de honor.**

**-Gracias por acompañarnos Hans…- el frailecillo líder, con algunas heridas ya casi desaparecidas sonrió a quien le observaba con seriedad- como sigue tu aleta?**

**-Tal vez cuatro meses mas y estará completamente bien- respondió el aludido observándola un segundo a lo que varias exclamaciones de dolor se dejaron escuchar**

**-Fue bastante grave…- dijo otro frailecillo con el pico torcido, mirándole intensamente- ha quedado inutilizada?**

**-Espero poder volver a volar pronto señor- dijo Hans asintiendo una vez antes de volver su vista al frente**

**-Bien, me alegra escucharlo- el primer frailecillo se pasó una aleta por el pico antes de ver a otroa- alguna noticia del fugitivo?**

**-Pudiera estar muerto- sugirió un pato de cuello blanco a lo que algunas voces de afirmación se dejaron oir; otro frailecillo aplaudió una sola vez en satisfacción pero Hans negó, acallando las voces**

**-No está de acuerdo?- dijo el líder de aquel lugar a lo que el de ojos dorados frunció el cejo**

**-Me temo que no, nuestro enemigo es astuto y pudiese ser probable que lograse escapar con ayuda de sus compañeros pingüinos, realmente no sabemos cuantos pudo haber enviado el grupo del líder Manfredi- dijo rápidamente el frailecillo antes de inclinarse hacia delante**

**Un silencio sepulcral cubrió al resto de los presentes que parecían pensar en todo aquello.**

**-Bueno… esos pingüinos ya son enemigos declarados- dijo despacio el frailecillo mayor, antes de darles la espalda- no hay nada mas que hablar. Cualquier pingüino proveniente de Antartica será eliminado.**

**Todos asintieron y Hans se recargó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.**

**Lo sentía mucho por Skipper en realidad pero… no podía permitir que lo descubriesen.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el polo sur, Manfredi sostenía por el plumaje del cuello a un pingüino que le observaba con ferocidad.**

**-Que quieres decir con que Dinamarca cortó toda comunicación con la base!?**

**-Lo siento señor, de verdad!- exclamó el ave ante la mirada de su líder y el resto de soldados, que estaban sorprendidos y asustados por la furia del otro- pero así es… ya no tenemos comunicación con aquel país y lo último que acabamos de recibir… es lo que le acabo de mostrar**

**Los ojos azules del ave y las de su líder, pasaron a una pequeña caja tirada a su lado, en la que se observaban un dedo de una pata y algunas plumas; Manfredi soltó al fin al otro pingüino que cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente y se pasó una aleta por los ojos con pesadez. Abrevy y Salem… no podía creer que dos de sus tenientes habían perecido en un país extranjero, lejos de sus familias y sin saber cuál había sido su pecado.**

**-Peterson…**

**-Señor?- el pingüino que momentos atrás había estado siendo estrangulado, se puso de pie sin alejarse; todos sabían que su líder estaba bajo una gran presión y aquel momento, era demasiado duro para todos**

**-Quiero que Thomas te acompañe… avisen a las esposas de Abrevy y Salem… tendremos un memorial en su honor esta noche- dijo levantando la mirada secamente sin verle y el otro pingüino saludó una vez, antes de retirarse acompañado de un pingüino mayor, que ayudó al otro a avanzar**

**Cerca de Manfredi, otro pingüino se paró a su lado y gruñó en molestia**

**-Esto es un asco- Johnson hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de agitar la cabeza- todo se está volteando de cabeza y no sabemos porque- observó de reojo a su hermano, que continuiabaobservando el horizonte sin expresar nada- que hacemos Manfredi?**

**-No envíes a nadie a Dinamarca- dijo rápidamente- no quiero mas tragedias por lo que veo, tenemos mucha suerte de que Skipper esté con vida entre nosotros- sus ojos se humedecieron casi imperceptiblemente pero su hermano lo conocía perfectamente y le apretó el hombro**

**-No es tu culpa Manfredi, deja de culparte, en tdoo caso también es mia…- su hermano compuso una expresión angustiada y Manfredi gruñó antes de comenzar a caminar- Manfredi?- el masgrande se dirigía hacia la sede de la base de la plataforma Norte**

**-No se como Jhonsopn pero de una forma u otra, averiguaré que ha sucedido- juró**


	10. Inicia la guerra

**CAP 10**

**El polo sur se encontraba en su máximo momento de silencio; los cuerpos blancos y negros aquí y allá seguían firmes y sin moverse, mientras los gemidos ahogados de un par de hembras y algunos otros cerca de ellas eran lo único que rompía con aquel momento; todos los pingüinos según rangos se encontraban formados creando un camino y una barrera entre por donde pasarían algunos elegidos y la multitud que se había presentado para brindar sus respetos a los caídos.**

**Aquella procesión de aves llegaba hasta el borde de la plataforma, donde el mar negro se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba, cual preludio de lo que estaba sucediendo ante él; solo había que ser paciente para que los pingüinos entregasen algunos tesoros preciados a él. Los pingüinos tenían la firme creencia de que habían nacido del mar y algún día, regresarían a este, que reflejaba en su superficie los ojos de los grandes espitirus sobre ellos; también, algunas ofrendas serían entregadas como deseo de un buen ultimo viaje.**

**Haciendo frente entre el océano y la plataforma, parados en el borde se encontraban los cuatro generales del grupo, pingüinos ya bastante grandes que fungían como los sabios a quien todos acudían; los cuatro se encontraban con las aletas a la espalda pero uno de ellos, de mirada suave volteaba a ver de vez en cuando al mas grande de ellos, que mantenía una expresión ferrea a pesar de todo.**

**-Como puedes ser tan firme en momentos como este…- susurró el segundo general mientras el tercero le observaba con una sonrisa suave**

**-Anton…- murmuró- Mathew lo hace para darte fuerza a ti…**

**El segundo tragó y asintió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro; muy despacio, el primero extendió una aleta y apretó la de su compañero, para darle fuerza; este comenzó a temblar pero aún asi, no hizo ningún otro movimiento aparte del de cerrar los ojos.**

**Delante de los mas grandes, otro grupo de 10 pinguinos saludaba hacia la lejanía; Manfredi se encontraba entre ellos, sin expresión alguna sin demostrar que su cabeza estaba vuelta un enorme lio. Porqué Skipper no despertaba aún? Que demonios había ocurrido en Dinamarca que los hacia actuar como asesinos sin motivo?**

**En pocas horas se habían enterado de la perdida de mas soldados que desgraciadamente sus restos no llegarían nunca a su hogar; habían mandado la orden de pronta retirada pero no sabían cuantas ordenes habrían sido interceptadas y usadas para capturar al resto de los hombres en aquel país. Una y otra vez su pulso se sentía detener al imaginar lo que hubiera sido de su pequeño si no hubiese logrado escapar. O peor aún si algún depredador lo hubiese matado de camino a casa…**

**La culpa lo carcomía pero aún así, mostraba al mundo su mirada de hierro y su pose de soldado, logrando algunos muy imperceptibles murmullos de admiración en otros soldados.**

**Un poco mas allá, Johnson continuaba firme con la mirada al frente, acompañado de todos sus tenientes a cargo, siendo Kowalski el único ausente en aquella ocasión, ocupando su turno como cuidador del pingüino aún inconsciente; el hermano menor de Manfredi se permitió un segundo de verle al rostro antes de negar con suavidad. Su hermano se sentía responsable por cada una de las vidas perdidas en aquel lejano país, siempre discutían porque le decía que todos estaban bien entrenados y la muerte era consecuencia de lo que sabían hacer pero Manfredi se negaba a escuchar.**

**Un poco mas allá, Deb también se encontraba de pie con su propio líder y grupo, los ojos azules ahora algo rojizos por el dolor que guardaba por dentro; de pronto, una voz lastimera comenzó a dejarse oir y uno de los almirantes gritó algo a la lejanía; de inmediato todos los soldados del grupo saludaron mientras las voces de fondo comenzaban a hacerse mas claras.**

**Un grupo de cinco hembras iba avanzando en el camino creado, cantando lastimeramente a los espiritus por llevarse a sus hermanos en servicio mientras por detrás, cuatro jóvenes machos cargaban una cama de ramas secas, sacada de los campamentos humanos abandonados y sobre esta, una suave cobertura de piedras pulidas en la que descansaba una pequeña cajita.**

**La procesión continuo su rumbo hasta llegar enfrente de los lideres; los almirantes se apartaron y entonces ocurrió lo impensable; el segundo corrió hacia la cama de rocas y maderos y la abrazo llorando con fuerza. Todos estaban impactados ya que esto nunca había ocurrido; observaron al resto de generales preguntándose que pasaría a continuación pero el primero fue el que se acercó al otro y tomandole de los hombros, le apartó con suavidad.**

**-Se ha ido para siempre Mathew…- gimió el segundo aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del otro pingüino que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza sin decir nada**

**Al fin el resto de pingüinos pudo pasar y colocó con suavidad aquella cama en el borde de la plataforma de hielo, muy despacio, la empujaron hasta que esta terminó en el agua y gracias al peso de las piedras, comenzó a hundirse con lentitud**

**Los cuatro pingüinos mas grandes se colocaron en su lugar, el segundo con los ojos húmedos todavía y el primero habló.**

**-Ahora… despidamos a nuestros hermanos que no pudieron volver a casa… que los grandes espiritus del cielo les muestren el camino para llegar hasta donde nuestros ancestros nos observan en las alturas… que ****Takanakapsaluka**** y Tarqueq los protejan**

**El grupo de hembras que cantaban, se acercaron con varias conchas de mar con una pequeña perla al centro y las depositaron con suavidad en las negras aguas heladas, dejando que aquellas diminutas barcas fuesen llevadas por la marea hacia lo desconocido.**

**Horas mas tarde, todos se retiraban a sus hogares pero Deb se quedó en su lugar hasta que la sombra de otro pingüino pasó a su lado; entonces, esta comenzó a avanzar a la par sin decir una sola palabra; cuando ya las luces de las lámparas de aceite les iluminaban indicando la cercanía de las viviendas, entonces entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con languidez.**

**-A Skipper no le hubiera gustado estar aquí y ver llorar a todos- dijo- siempre decía que un soldado no debía de llorar a pesar de lo mucho que doliese… y lo gracioso es que él era el primero en soltar las lágrimas- rió un poco antes de callarse y dejar que el silencio les cubriese a ambos nuevamente**

**Suspiró y observó el cielo sobre sus cabezas**

**-Es bueno que Skipper no sea quien nos esté observando desde alla arriba- comentó antes de por fin, ver a su compañero- no te desanimes, pronto va a regresar a nuestro lado…**

**Manfredi**** respiró profundo y asintió antes de detenerse; apretó las aletas en su espalda y vió los ojos enormes y azules del pingüino a su lado. Lo que Skipper y su hermano tenían de diferente en el físico, lo tenían de idéntico en el color de ojos: los de ambos eran de un azul intenso y profundo como el mar, el pinguino sentía que podía pasar horas prendado de ellos sin aburrirse nunca.**

**Deb**** sonrió un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al otro con suavidad.**

**-Gracias por preocuparte por él Manfredi- dijo el pingüino sonriendo con tristeza- apenas Skipper despierte ten por seguro que te avisaré… te mantendré informado de todo- afirmó y el otro asintió suavemente**

**-Mandame a Kowalski cuando llegues a casa- pidió el mas grande a lo que el otro asintió, antes de darle la espalda y emprender camino a su propio hogar- ten cuidado en el regreso Deb…**

**Al fin el pingüino se quedó solo y se permitió contemplar el cielo sobre su cabeza. Tan azul y tan profundo como los ojos del pingüino que amaba, solo que los ojos de los ancestros sobre ellos no brillaban como los ojos de Skipper; no, en definitiva los de su pingüino brillaban mas. Las preguntas no dejaban de aquejarlo y no encontraba un solo momento de paz; gruñó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y con una aleta cerrada para servir de puño, porque demonios no encontraba respuestas?**

**No quería atosigar al muchacho apenas despertase pero sabía que si no encontraba información pronto, Skipper sería llamado a declarar apenas pudiese pronunciar palabra, no quería someterlo tan pronto a ese tipo de trato; comenzó a caminar aparentemente sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida en la distancia, hundido en todas las preguntas que se amontonaban.**

**La plataforma antartica era enorme y de noche era muy fácil perderse, pero todos los pingüinos entrenados ahí, habían sido educados en el sistema de localización por la forma del terreno y los ojos de sus ancestros sobre sus cabezas… aunque todos sabían que eran estrellas, continuaban llamándolas según sus tradiciones mas antiguas; era bonito pensar de vez en cuando que sus familiares podían verles y ayudarles cuando mas apurados se encontraban.**

**Después de un rato, varios ruidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes y las doradas luces indicaban un asentamiento de vida en esa zona; para el ojo inexperto de un animal perdido, aquello solo los haría alejarse, pensando que se trataba de una base humana pero todo lo contrario, se trataba de la principal base madre de todas las operaciones de pingüinos del polo sur en el mundo; cada expediente, cada informe, cada reporte llegaba y se mandaba de dicho lugar, por todos los trabajadores de la zona. No cualquiera podía entrar y aún mas difícil era, poder salir.**

**Cuando estaba mas cerca pudo ver la reja de entrada, muy diferente de como aparentaban, el centro principal de operaciones era lo mas cercano a la máxima tecnología y modernidad que podían costearse; a él no le gustaba, prefería la tranquilidad de la pinguinera en central Park o su oficina helada en las viviendas militares pero de vez en cuando, regresaba a la base madre. Una vez cerca pudo sentir varias luces sobre su cuerpo pero no se detuvo; cerca de la entrada un par de pingüinos hicieron un saludo militar mientras el almirante levantaba su aleta y la colocaba en el enrejado que no parecía tener entrada. Algunas hebras del metal brillaron verde al hacer el reconocimiento de esta y con un chirrido, la reja alambrada se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso.**

**Adentro todo parecía caos pero no era verdad, los pingüinos iban de aquí a allá, casi sin saludar a nadie pero un camino invisible pintado en lo profundo de sus mentes; llevaban papeles aquí y allá, mapas o hablaban entre ellos en voz baja mientras se dirigían a otra ala del edificio. Aquella era una construcción hecha durante años de duro esfuerzo entre las aves, recolectando piezas de todo el mundo y de los cargueros y campamentos humanos que iban al sur. Cuando había un humano cerca tan solo cubrían la edificación con nieve haciéndole parecer un cúmulo enorme y en el peor de los casos, dejaban inconscientes a sus visitantes, dejándoles en algún otro campamento; al fondo del terreno se encontraba un edificio mas pequeño y semi derruido, con un letrero que indicaba que aquella base había sido la primera en ser construida por los pioneros en los servicios militares de pingüinos. Ahí era donde vivían los generales del grupo.**

**Pero no era ahí a donde se dirigía Manfredi. El entro a la edificación y no se detuvo, ni siquiera para saludar a los demás militares que trataban de hacerlo o ver a los otros que murmuraban a sus espaldas; no detuvo su velocidad sino hasta entrar en una habitación oscura; esta era bastante apretada, no por su tamaño sino porque aquí y allá las paredes estaban cubiertas de cables y computadoras y pantallas. Era bochornoso estar ahí, a diferencia del gélido exterior aquella habitación podría pasar por una playa a mitad del verano; y un poco mas allá, pudo ver a su objetivo: un pingüino sumamente delgado y de estatura mediana, conversando en tres idiomas distintos a través de tres micrófonos mientras colocaba cables aquí y allá en un enorme tablero enfrente; el pingüino mayor se paso una aleta por el rostro a la desesperada, aquel area de trabajo estaba sucia a mas no poder, digna personificación de la casa de un delincuente juvenil sin responsabilidades.**

**Aquí y allá podía ver vasos y tazas regados, platos de comida, envolturas de botanas humanas, algunos huesos de pescado, cajas de videojuegos, tres televisores en canales distintos de diferentes países…**

**Manfredi**** se armó de paciencia y se acercó, antes de inclinar el asiento del aludido hacia atrás, dejando a este con una papita a medio camino y los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-****Oyasuminasai**** Tensai-"buenas noches Tensai" dijo Manfredi mirándole a los ojos mientras el aludido sonreir con una gota en la nuca**

**-Hola jefe, que gusto verlo- saludó entrecortadamente el aludido a lo que susurró moviendo el pico de lado- Ich nenne Sie später "te llamo luego"- dijo a través de uno de los micrófonos, antes de que el pingüino de ojos castaños le soltase y el otro se diese la vuelta- y… en que puedo servirte? Hay alguna manera en que pueda agradecerte el que me hayas metido en esta lujosa habitación, alejándome de mi amado laboratorio en Nueva York?**

**-Si hubieras trabajado como deberías en lugar de pasártela platicando a través del radio con la cuidadora Jennifer, no te hubiera regresado- regañó entrecerrando los ojos mientras el otro se rascaba la nuca**

**Y es que Tensai era el mejor de los mejores en cuanto a comunicaciones pero… era socialización suya lo metía en mas problemas de los que resolvía; aún asi era un miembro valioso por lo cual lo tenía cerca en la base madre.**

**-Escucha, necesito comunicarme a Dinamarca- dijo secamente a lo que el otro abrió enorme los ojos y se cayó al suelo, tirando varios cds apilados en una montaña cerca**

**-Jefe, ahora si te hicieron mucho daño tanto golpe en batalla- dijo incorporándose- a Dinamarca! Sabe la de palabrotas que me he aguantado de traducir de esos tarados de los frailecillos?**

**-Lo se, pero necesito saber que sucedió allá… y ya han muerto demasiados hombres, hay que averiguar que pasó- dijo secamente**

**-Si… de acuerdo, me contactaré con uno de mis oídos de por alla- dijo el pingüino regresando a su asiento; Manfredi se inclino, dejando que las pantallas iluminasen con su luz su rostro, que pasó al color rojo al escuchar lo que su subordinado decía- viejo, lo que llega a hacer por amor…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el iglú, Kowalski leía un libro mientras tomaba la aleta del otro pingüino, haciéndole sentir que se encontraba a su lado; a pesar de que se esforzaba con fuerza, no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, preguntándose si en algún momento el otro pingüino despertaría. Realmente se encontraba muy angustiado por él y si estuviese en su poder, haría el camino a Dinamarca y llenaría de virus las computadoras de esos daneses o algo peor.**

**Skipper**** pareció tensarse un poco y el mas alto inmediatamente bajó su libro y aferró con mas fuerza la aleta del otro; se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado antes de acariciar suavemente su mejilla.**

**-Skipper… tranquilo, no estas solo…**

**Kowalski**** nunca le había hablado con tanta confianza o de un modo tan cercano, pero sintió que era el momento apropiado; sonrió un poco al ver como el otro parecía haberle escuchado y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.**

**Un crujido afuera lo alerto y levantó la cabeza, antes de ver al hermano mayor de Skipper entrar por la puerta baja el iglú y sacudirse la nieve del regazo; el mas alto fingió que observaba el estado de salud del pingüino mas joven y el ojiazul sonrió enternecido.**

**-Como se encuentra?- preguntó Deb agitando un poco las plumas de su cola y alisan do las del resto de su cuerpo, antes de dirigirse a la lámpara de aceite para calentarse un poco**

**-Un poco mejor, sus heridas van bien- respondió Kowalski observando al otro pingüino- como estuvo el memorial?**

**-Triste como podrás imaginar- respondió despacio mientras sus ojos se cerraban un poco- es horrible cuando hay perdidas, no crees Kowalski?**

**-Tu y yo sabemos que estando en la milicia, es lo normal- suspiró el otro antes de pasar la aleta por la cabeza del mas joven- heridas, perdidas… en nuestro medio natural, la muerte es nuestra compañera, nosotros hemos logrado extender un poco mas nuestras vidas, somos afortunados- respondió automáticamente**

**-SI… supongo que tienes razón**

**Se quedaron un momento en silencio, antes de que el de apariencia femina voltease hacia el otro**

**-Manfredi me pidió que…**

**-Lo se… me retiro- dijo Kowalski dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Skipper y le sonrió suavemente, antes de ponerse de pie y girarse hacia Deb; ambos se dieron un saludo militar, antes de que el mas saliese deslizándose por la entrada. El hermano mayor suspiró pesadamente, antes de inclinarse para levantar el libro que el científico había dejado olvidado en el suelo y lo giró para leer la portada: "Como expresarse con elocuencia". Deb rió un poco negando con la cabeza. Pobre Kowalski.**

**Un gemido se dejó escuchar y el otro volteó en dirección de la cama donde su hermano se había quejado; suspiró con tristeza antes de dirigirse hacia una de las paredes para colocar el libro olvidado.**

**-Izbe…daiah?**

**La voz de su hermano lo dejó en shock y lo hizo dejar caer todos los libros de un golpe; se giró con los ojos muy abiertos y logró ver a su hermano que se enderezaba muy apenas y se frotaba la cabeza adolorido; sus ojos se veían confundidos, como si estuviese desorientado del lugar donde se encontraba.**

**-Skipper…- murmuró el pingüino y entonces, se lanzó deslizándose afuera del iglú y logró ver a lo lejos, la espalda del otro pingüino- KOWALSKI!**

**El otro parpadeó donde se encontraba y se giró para ver al otro agitando su aleta.**

**-KOWALSKI!... SKIPPER!**

**No necesito decir mas. En un segundo, se había deslizado para llegar a la vivienda del otro y sin esperar invitación se introdujo detrás del otro; en el interior, Skipper volteaba a todos lados, aparentemente tratando de entender que hacia en casa. Y de repente, alguien le había abrazado con fuerza; su hermano no le soltaba y lloraba sobre él, susurrándole cosas que no entendía, mientras Kowalski le colocaba una aleta en la cabeza, riendo descontroladamente sin saber que decir.**

**El joven pingüino estaba de regreso en casa.**


	11. Detrás de las sombras

**CAP 11**

**Las luces brillaban con intensidad en aquella habitación oscura y se movían a momentos por encima de las plumas bicolor de ambos pingüinos presentes; el brillo de las pantallas y sus movimientos se reflejaban en las enormes gafas de un pingüino muy delgado, que hacia momentos fuese bastante hablador pero ahora, mostraba una gran concentración en su trabajo, moviendo con una gran velocidad sus aletas, pulsando los teclados a su alrededor sin verles, conociendo de memoria cada presión y ubicación de lo que necesitaba.**

**Algunas gotas de sudor brotaban del puente del pico, mostrando que en verdad, se estaba esforzando por complacer al que alguna vez fuese su líder de equipo y que aún consideraba de aquella manera; hasta ese día no había un solo pingüino en la Antartica, que si había trabajado con aquel no le consideraba todavía su líder.**

**Incluso algunas malas lenguas habían soltado los rumores de que pronto aquel pingüino militar se haría con el poder de los Cuatro, pero ninguno de estos lo creyó así, dejándole al otro seguir con sus actividades; mientras continuara sirviendo de forma ejemplar en aquella enorme colonia, lo demás no importaba. Y Tensai era de esos pingüinos que sabía el porque los demás lideres querían a Manfredi fuera.**

**Cuando los Generales en cuestión se retiraban del liderato total de la colonia (que en realidad eran miles de colonias divididas en varias partes del planeta, siendo la principal la Colonia de Scott en Antartida) elegían a un equipo de cuatro para tomar su lugar; durante años había sido así, ya que los mas sabios antes que ellos aseguraban que un equipo ya consolidado, era mas consciente de como guiar a los demás por su seguridad. Por ende, nunca elegían miembros por separado, buscando así también, evitar conflictos entre ellos.**

**Y en toda aquella placa de hielo, era rumor conocido que el equipo de Manfredi era por mucho, el siguiente elegido para suceder a los Generales; la mayoría de los pingüinos ansiaban ese día, en que fuese aquel pingüino el que ahora les liderase y les aconsejase. Todos preveían tiempos mejores.**

**Pero el pingüino de gafas, también sabía lo que se movía detrás. Y aquella situación en Dinamarca olía por todos lados a algo siniestro; dio un vistazo rápido a su líder, que continuaba asomado por sobre su hombro, con una expresión que no decía ni aclaraba nada. Pero sus ojos eran diferentes, reflejaban preocupación y cansancio, como si mil desgracias se hubieran acumulado; suspiró un poco, ese niño Skipper realmente era tan importante para su Lider? Algo tendría entonces para ponerlo de aquella manera, nunca lo había visto así de tenso, cansado o angustiado.**

**-Conectamos jefe- dijo de pronto el pingüino de las gafas al ver como un pequeño botón se ponía verde; Manfredi se tensó muy apenas y se enderezó, colocando sus aletas en la espalda y agachando el pico hasta tocar con la barbilla su pecho, pensativo- Dinamarca, aquí Scott en la plataforma Mike Alfa Delta Romeo Eco, Erik, me recibes?**

**-Te recibo Scott, cambio- una voz algo cargada y agitada se dejó escuchar a través de los altoparlantes y el pingüino mas alto se acercó a las pantallas, moviendo hacia un lado a su subordinado, que casi cae contra el suelo; solo logró evitarlo, sujetándose a una pila de discos cerca, pero que de todas formas oscilo peligrosamente advirtiéndole que si no encontraba otro medio de apoyo, terminaría irremediablemente en el suelo**

**-Erik? Que sucede, como esta Granate?**

**Granate era una de las ultimas bases, colocada sobre un risco por encima del mar; era de las mas seguras y ocultas que tenían, solo tenía acceso a través de una grieta y el pingüino que se encargaba de aquella ubicación no salía, mandaba a un par de gaviotas a su cargo. El almirante suspiró con alivio, al menos él continuaba con vida… pero…**

**Un crujido se dejó escuchar a través de las bocinas y el grito del pingüino del otro lado**

**-ERIK, ERIK!**

**Lo siguiente que pudieron percibir fue un estruendo similar al de un terremoto; la comunicación comenzó a entrecortarse mientras los dos pingüinos palidecían ante lo que estaban presenciando.**

**-Erik, salta al mar!- exclamó Manfredi a través del radio, tomando el micrófono con una aleta a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tarde como para tener otra esperanza; después de un momento, la comunicación se cortó por completo y el pingüino enrojeció de pura furia- MALDITA SEA!- exclamó arrojando el micrófono contra los teclados antes de girarse y comenzar a patear objetos**

**Tensai**** se encogió un poco en su sitio, antes de observar con terror y tristeza el botón ahora rojo, que indicaba que otro mas de sus compañeros, había perecido; suspiró sonoramente antes de apoyar el rostro en sus aletas al tiempo que su líder terminaba de destrozar algunos objetos mas. Después de unos momentos, el mas alto dejó de moverse y tan solo respiraba agitadamente, mientras sentía que su espíritu ardía de frustración.**

**No había podido hacer nada por sus compañeros, no había podido hacer nada por Skipper… que clase de líder inútil era!?**

**El silencio cubrió a ambas aves mientras la realidad se hacía presente, pesada y permanente indicándoles que se encontraban muy lejos de poder ayudar a nadie; y de nuevo, Manfredi recordó que por ello no podía mandar a ningún otro soldado para arriesgar la vida. Al final de cuentas, siendo Skipper el único sobreviviente, era su única esperanza de saber que había ocurrido.**

**-Manfredi, todo en orden?- un pingüino de aspecto mayor se había asomado por la puerta, provocando en Tensai que se pusiese de pie de un brinco, tropezando con algunos cables y empeorando aquel desorden; el recién llegado observó todo aquello con paciencia, hasta que el pingüino de gafas logró enderezarse, cubierto de basura y saludaba rígidamente sin ver a nadie en específico.**

**-Akiak, señor…- el pingüino que había sido llamado se giró para observar a su superior y permaneció firme, a pesar de que tenía muy en claro la clase de ruido que debió de haber provocado, como para que uno de los Cuatro fuese a verlo; el general dio un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de entrecerrar los ojos con extrañeza**

**-Que ha ocurrido?**

**-La base Granate…- dijo despacio a lo que el otro pingüino suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una aleta por el rostro; dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de asentir**

**-Esta bien Manfredi… no puedes hacer milagros- dijo el líder mientras el aludido tan solo le observaba- has hecho un estupendo trabajo, no dejes que este decaiga por este momento oscuro que estamos pasando… mantente firme**

**-Si señor- respondió el pingüino mientras su superior se giraba y se retiraba**

**Akiak**** gruñó un poco, sintiendo las miradas de todos los soldados que pasaban cerca y como algunos le dirigían saludos; sus ojos destellaban con molestia, no se sentía de humor y a como fuesen perdiendo a todos sus elementos en Dinamarca, iba a quedarse sin nada.**

**-Granate, Lextong, Veo y Cercado 1 cayeron- otro almirante alcanzó al Tercero y ajustó su andas para no perderle; el otro apenas y dio muestras de haberle oído- esto va demasiado rápido, si los matan a todos nos quedaremos solos…**

**-Manfredi…- dijo Akiak**

**-Señor?- el almirante le observó confundido mientras su líder inclinaba apenas la cabeza mostrando con esto su irritación**

**-Esta entrometiéndose demasiado… si sabe demasiado, nos pondrá en problemas…- gruñó el pingüino mientras el mas joven se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Pero cuenta con el apoyo de Anton mi señor, sabe que Mathew siempre apoyará las decisiones de Anton y Atka siempre apoyará a Mathew- sus plumas se levantaron un poco mostrando aquella furia que recorría al pingüino por debajo de la piel- no puedo creer que dos pingüinos muy bien capacitados para mantener el orden y sus decisiones, sean convencidos por alguien tan soñador como Anton**

**-Son tontos mi señor- respondió el almirante, haciendo sonreir extrañamente a su líder**

**-No es necesario que me alabes Tornuaq- dijo Akiak avanzando un poco mas rápido- consígueme la habitación de llamadas extranjeras, esa que no tiene vigilancia… tengo que hablar con mi "contacto" para que no tome tanta prisa…**

**Dentro de la habitación donde momentos atrás, Manfredi se hubiese enterado de la perdida de otro elemento, parecía haber caído en un ligero trance**

**Que hacía Akiak en la base madre, cuando recién habían despedido al hijo de sus mejores amigos? Lo normal era que estuviese haciéndoles compañía, no vigilando los reportes y avances militares a esas horas…; se pasó una aleta por el rostro cansinamente mientras apretaba los ojos, estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente entre una y otra cosa, que ahora estaba pensando de mas.**

**-Manfredi?- Tensai se había acercado para ver como se encontraba el otro pingüino y este negó con la cabeza**

**-Disculpa lo de antes Tensai- dijo el mas alto respirando despacio para recuperar el control- no ha sido un buen dia**

**-Ni que lo diga señor- suspiró el otro pingüino negando con la cabeza**

**Trató de decir algo mas pero entonces, llegó otro pingüino a interrumpir, haciéndoles levantar la cabeza.**

**-Manfredi, señor!- saludó el recién llegado mientras el aludido tomaba fuerzas para recibir mas malas noticias al respecto**

**-Si soldado?**

**-Es Skipper señor- dijo el pingüino sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que aquella noticia animaría por mucho al almirante- hemos recibido la noticia de que ha despertado…**

**El aludido abrió enormes sus ojos castaños y se acercó al soldado en la puerta, con tal rapidez que sorprendió a este y tembló, pensando en cualquier otra cosa; entonces Manfredi colocó sus dos aletas en los hombros del soldado**

**-Quien mas lo sabe?- preguntó rápidamente**

**Sus ojos urgían una respuesta y el mas joven tragó pesado**

**-Nadie señor… solamente su hermano Johnson señor, que es quien acaba de venir a mandar el mensaje- respondió aquel y entonces el pingüino mas grande asintió una vez antes de enderezarse**

**-Juramento de Silencio por el Codigo Pingüino soldado- ordenó Manfredi antes de deslizarse por los pasillos para salir de aquel lugar**

**-Si señor!**

**Skipper**** había despertado. El corazón de Manfredi corría como loco ahora, deseaba ver esos ojos azules de nuevo abiertos y conscientes.**

**Skipper**** había despertado. Cuanto añoraba escuchar su voz de nueva cuenta, cuestionándole y diciendo un millón de posibilidades de que algo pudiese salir mal.**

**Skipper**** había despertado. Después de tanto rogarle a los espiritus, al fin su pequeño regresaba a él; salió deslizándose, abriendo las rejas de par en par y alertando a los guardias por aquello, pero no importaba, en ese momento la base Antartica hubiera podido hundirse y a él le hubiese valido un cuerno.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Todo era tan extraño ahora.**

**El frio mordía cada una de las heridas que presentaban cicatrices aún tiernas, haciéndolas doloroso el simple hecho de tratar de acomodarse en una mejor posición; pero extrañamente, buscaba ese dolor y parecía hacer todo lo posible por provocárselo; en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con una cobija en el regazo y en completa soledad, tan solo observando la nada enfrente suyo sin esperar encontrar algo. Se sentía extrañamente flotante, como si la gravedad no quisiese mantenerlo en la tierra por mucho mas tiempo y tal vez así era mejor, dejar de sentir no era una opción del todo desagradable.**

**Sus ojos azules al fin se permitieron pasear pesadamente por aquella habitación decorada con delicadeza y detalles; podía reconocer el lugar, aquel era el iglú de su hermano mayor Deb… el primero al que había visto al salir del cascarón e irónicamente, al primero que había visto al momento de abrir los ojos para regresar a la realidad.**

**Como hubiera deseado no hacerlo, al momento de poder enfocar los ojos azul Prusia de su hermano y sentir el brillo de una vela cercana, lastimando sus ojos su cerebro que parecía haber estado pausado, comenzó a pasar vívidamente las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido en Dinamarca, desde cuando casi era asesinado por aquellas aves hasta… hasta él.**

**Y cada que lo recordaba era lo mismo nuevamente, su corazón parecía detenerse en dolor y sus ojos ardían, soltando gruesas perlas de agua que iban quemando a través de sus plumas todo el recorrido desde sus mejillas hasta que se perdían en el blanco de su pecho; no sabía que era lo que sentía mas, si el hecho de que lo habían traicionado o el hecho de que él casi traicionaba a la única persona que amaba en realidad.**

**Aún tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos de su líder hacia él, pero Skipper juraba para si mismo que le amaba profundamente… entonces, si eso era verdad, porque pensó en algún momento, abandonar eso para estar al lado de un desconocido que parecía haberlo comprendido? Al final no soporto mas, aquel momento en que casi era tomado por la fuerza comenzaba a repetirse una y mil veces en su cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir nuevamente los toques de aquel pájaro danés.**

**Se aterrorizó al comenzar a sugestionarse, de que en realidad continuaba debajo de Hans y este trataba de tomarlo como suyo y comenzó a agitarse con fuerza antes de comenzar a arrancarse él mismo algunas plumas del cuerpo; cada una y el dolor correspondiente lo aliviaban de alguna forma, de la culpa y del miedo que sentía de pensar que no estaba despierto en realidad.**

**-SKIPPER!**

**Manfredi**** había llegado después de un rato a donde Kowalski y Deb le aguardaban; el hermano mayor de su soldado sonreía como nunca, feliz de tener vivo y de regreso a su hermanito y Kowalski… bueno, era mas evidente que nunca que iba a ser una competencia dura al final. Pero eso lo dejaba para luego, en ese momento su joven pingüino estaba despierto y él estaba ansioso por verle.**

**Aunque al entrar a la habitacion, la escena lo dejó congelado unos segundos: algunas gotas rojas se esparcían aquí y allá por el suelo de hielo y la cama, junto a varias plumas negras y blancas y su dueño, se estremecía arrancando varias, con una expresión de doloroso placer de quien encuentra una salida a algo muy pesado de llevar. El líder estaba estupefacto ante aquello, no podía ser, ese no podía ser su Skipper… pero no era el momento, en un segundo ya le había llamado y se colocaba a su lado, sosteniéndole con ambas aletas, provocando en el mas joven un grito de terror que jamás en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que podía existir.**

**Skipper**** había perdido la poca coloración que poseía, podía verlo en las zonas donde no había plumas como el color desaparecía y entonces, el mas joven se quedó quieto como si de pronto se hubiese apagado; las alas le colgaron inertes y su respiración se tranquilizó aunque su mirada se volvió opaca, de quien se ha desconectado del mundo que le rodea.**

**El líder en ese momento sopesó dos opciones: podía golpear su cabeza como lo hacía con cada uno de sus soldados o podía abrazarlo. Realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante el automutilamientodel pequeño, no le cabía entender en que estaba pensando el pingüino para hacer aquello… pero entonces, simplemente, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. Agradecía demasiado tenerlo vivo y a su lado, como para hacerle nada, si tenía que tratar de entender lo inentendible entonces lo haría, con tal de sacarlo adelante.**

**Acarició con suavidad su cabeza y comenzó a mecerle, sintiendo como el corazón del otro proseguía con aquel acelerado ritmo de quien está asustado**

**-Skipper- susurró- aquí estoy contigo…**

**Y entonces lo sintió. Al escuchar su voz, el mas joven se removió un poco antes de comenzar a temblar con el rostro hundido en su pecho; el de ojos castaños los entrecerró, al sentir como las aletas del mas joven se cerraban en las plumas de su torso y sin mas comenzaba a llorar con fuerza y con mucho dolor.**

**Le partió el corazón escucharlo de aquella manera, no era la primera vez que le veía llorar pero si la primera en que le escuchaba soltar tantos gritos ahogados y gemidos en medio de aquello, solo podía significar que el dolor que llevaba por dentro era demasiado como para expresarlo de otra manera; sus gritos se fueron volviendo cada vez mas desgarradores al grado que Deb tuvo que pedirle al resto de pingüinos su paciencia.**

**Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Manfredi sintió que el pequeño estaba mas calmado; sus ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos, opacando aún mas el azul de estos y sus parpados apenas y le permitían mantenerlos abiertos debido a la hinchazón que presentaban. El pingüino mas grande pasó su aleta por la base del pico del otro, con mucha suavidad.**

**-Skipper… necesito que me digas que sucedió en Dinamarca**

**El joven pingüino abrió un poco mas sus ojos y observó con el terror pintado en estos a su líder, que mantenía sus ojos clavados en los del otro; ante esto, Skipper negó con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente y haciendo extrañar a su líder, que nunca le había visto de aquella forma.**

**-Skipper- apremió un poco Manfredi tomandole bien de los brazos para que le viese de frente pero este tan solo volteó a otro lado, gimiendo y tratando de evitar su mirada- Skipper!**

**El aludido soltó un quejido**

**-Skipper, hay soldados muriendo en estos momentos en Dinamarca y necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió- el mas joven se removió un poco mas y al escuchar de los soldados que estaban muriendo, al fin juntó la fuerza para soltarse del agarre del otro pingüino y cubriendo su rostro, comenzó a llorar con mas sentimiento**

**Las muertes de aquellos soldados eran su culpa. Que Dinamarca estuviese en contra de Antartica ahora, también era su culpa. En aquellos momentos, él debería ser quien estuviese en Dinamarca recibiendo el castigo y no sus compañeros. Era un asco y un cobarde por huir.**

**Manfredi**** estaba aterrado; podía ver los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de su soldado mas joven y como este parecía entrar y salir de la realidad a una velocidad que no conocía; era como ver un vaso de cristal, roto en mil pedazos en el suelo y tratar de reconstruirlo solo con las aletas.**

**Por un lado, como soldado, tenía la obligación de sacarle la información al único superviviente en aquellos momentos, a las buenas o a las malas; como Almirante, debía de ver por el bien de las colonias y eso incluía, hacer todo en su poder por hacer que aquel soldado reaccionase lo quisiera o no.**

**Pero no podía. Amaba a Skipper y aquello iba mas allá de sus obligaciones para con el resto de pingüinos; no porque despreciase sus vidas sino porque le importaba mas la de su amado pingüino; volvió a estirarle contra el, sintiendo como el mas joven se tensaba, tal vez esperando una reprimenda o la insistencia de aquel asunto pero en cambio, tan solo volvió a abrazarse y a acariciar su espalda.**

**-No vuelvas a herirte, me oiste?- susurró mientras trataba de calmar al otro- hazlo por mi… no sabes cuanto tenía miedo de perderte…**

**Skipper**** entrecerró los ojos con lentitud mientras las lagrimas corrían solas de nueva cuenta; tal vez, no estaba equivocado después de todo y Manfredi sí le quería pero… aquello solo hacía que se sintiera peor su traición; pero en ese momento, no debía de pensar en ello, había recorrido demasiada distancia desde tan lejos, tan solo para regresar a sus brazos y ahora, se encontraba ahí.**

**Cerró los ojos para descansar. Al fin había llegado a donde Manfredi.**


	12. Héroe de guerra

**CAP 12**

**Los rayos del dia caían sobre la colonia de Scott, haciendo brillar mas que nunca la nieve en su superficie; ya el nuevo día se daba la bienvenida a los habitantes en blanco y negro de la Antartidacon un cielo azul profundo que cubría todo lo que podían ver por arriba de ellos; era un día perfecto para que los jóvenes de mas edad, comenzaran a hacer ejercicios con la esperanza de ser llamados al servicio. Por su lado los que ya estaban en servicio iniciaban con los ejercicios del dia ante la mirada de varias jóvenes hembras que se entusiasmaban viéndoles.**

**Muy a su pesar, Izbediah había tenido que ir a donde su equipo y Manfredi, había ido a revisar que sus tenientes pudieran encargarse de los soldados que necesitaban guía todavía. Lo que le permitía al joven pingüino recién llegado de Dinamarca, tener unos momentos a solas para relajarse y tratar de no pensar. Su líder se había quedado a su lado toda la noche, tanto mientras dormía a cortos plazos como mientras se despertaba y simplemente, se soltaba llorando sin saber exactamente porque.**

**Entonces le abrazaba y le susurraba despacio hasta que volvía a relajarse; por más que lo deseaba, en sus ojos se formaba cual película todo lo ocurrido en aquel sitio del demonio y no conseguía deshacerse de ello. Realmente lamentaba haber tenido en vela a su líder que tuvo que ser forzado por su hermano Johnson a hacer la revisión, sobre todo porque iba desvelado y algo gruñón.**

**El joven pingüino sonrió un poco, entrecerrando los ojos con suavidad mientras recordaba esa escena y de su pico salía un suspiro que quería sonar como una ligera risa; se detuvo un segundo antes de componer una expresión de tristeza y se pasó la aleta derecha por la garganta. Había gritado tanto la última noche que ahora, simplemente no brotaba ni un sonido de sí y a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de si quería decir algo o expresar nada.**

**Se inclinó para poder salir del iglú antes de cubrir sus ojos con una aleta, la intensidad de la luz solar y el hecho de que se reflejaba en el suelo cual espejo le hirió unos segundos, antes de que sus ojos se recobrasen y se acostumbrasen de nueva cuenta a toda aquella iluminación; se frotó un poco los brazos sin soltarse a sí mismo, con algo de temor al exterior que ahora se le antojaba extraño y apartado, como si tuviese una barrera invisible alrededor de su cuerpo que le impidiese conectarse a su grupo como lo hacía de antaño.**

**Dio unos cuantos pasos mas antes de detenerse con temor; sus oídos parecían percibir todo deformado, sin reconocimiento de las voces y sentía su cuerpo como si miles de miradas se depositaran en este, como si todos supieran de su traición y su vergüenza, como si lo estuvieran juzgando desde que puso un pie afuera y no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sintió estúpido al percibir como sus ojos comenzaban a arder de nueva cuenta, él no era una nenita como para estar llorando todo el tiempo pero la noche anterior se había dado cuenta que desde hacía unos meses ya no tenía control de su propio cuerpo, las primeras semanas que huyó de Dinamarca todo era normal, estaba furioso, nadaba horas y horas sin descanso, se permitía flotar muy pocas veces y en cuanto veía una embarcación humana hacia su rumbo la tomaba.**

**Incluso logró llegar a tierra pero no permanecía demasiado tiempo en esta, sus sentidos de alarma le hacían que su corazón bombeara demasiado por la carga de adrenalina que sobrellevaba ymas de una vez, cayó al suelo con dolor, pensando que estaba muriendo por un infarto; no importaba el transporte, mientras mas rápido fuera mejor, así que tampoco se lo pensó mucho al momento de subir a una avioneta humana que se dirigía al sur, incluso de permitió dormir durante el trayecto.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Comenzó a llorar.**

**Lloraba incontrolablemente de noche, encogido sobre si mismo mientras desde las esquinas o de la distancia, escuchaba a ese frailecillo acercándose y llamándolo para hacer algo que desde un inicio no debió de existir; y por otro lado, podía sentir a Manfredi mas lejos que nunca y el pensamiento de que se merecía todo aquello le hería desde lo mas profundo de su mente. Incluso cuando se sentía mas fuerte que nunca, las lágrimas salían rebeldemente, recordándole que estaba huyendo y entonces, se podía perder completamente asustado hasta que sentía que podía continuar.**

**Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, ahora se encontraba en Antártica con Manfredi y los demás, ya no tenía un motivo para seguir llorando o lamentándose por haber huido; seguía vivo, su corazón continuaba latiendo y no lo había perdido todo, había llegado a su lado y éste le había recibido, aquello era lo importante.**

**Sintió como algo chocaba contra uno de sus costados y giró la cabeza un poco, para observar a una pequeña bola de pelusa, sobándose la cabeza y sentado en el suelo… una cría?**

**-Lo… lo lamento- dijo el pequeñito levantando sus enormes ojos al pingüino enfrente suyo; el joven soldado sonrió un poco, realmente era muy bonito! Pero era extraño, que hacía una cría corriendo por ahí nada mas? Entonces se inclinó en una rodilla y le tendió la aleta, no muy seguro de porque lo hacía**

**Abrió el pico para decir algo pero simplemente no pudo, pero de todas formas, le sostuvo de la pequeña aleta mientras la cria le dejaba ayudarle. Su mirada era bastante triste, le hubiera gustado poder decirle que tuviese mas cuidado para que no se lastimase; al fin el pequeño se sacudió un poco el plumón y sonrió luminosamente, extrañando al mas alto que no esperaba ver un gesto como aquel en nadie, lo normal era que los polluelos corriesen asustados de regreso con sus madres**

**-Muchas gracias señor- dijo el pequeño con un tono que hizo levantar una ceja a Skipper; esa voz no era de Antártica definitivamente pero tampoco era extraño, muchas veces los soldados que eran mandados a otras partes del mundo regresaban con sus esposas para criar en su tierra natal, por lo que tenían pínguinos de todas las nacionalidades en aquella placa.**

**Asintió una vez, dejando al mas pequeñito irse corriendo… sonrió un poco, realmente aquel polluelo había llamado su atención… tal vez algún dia fuese un gran soldado, quién sabe.**

**-Con permiso!**

**Skipper**** dio un paso hacia atrás mientras un grupo de crías un poco mas grandes pasaba corriendo, llevando en sus aletitas sendas pequeñas piedras de colores; el soldado soltó un suspiro cansino, aparentemente se había perdido la época de cría y por donde voltease, había padres con sus pequeños, enseñándoles sobre lo que les traería el futuro y mostrándoles a los jóvenes mas grandes, que buscaban unirse a la fuerza defensiva del sur.**

**Comenzó a dar algunos pasos inseguros, cubriendo metros y observando a las familias dispersas aquí y allá y a sus compañeros de la milicia ya con sus practicas; entrecerró los ojos adolorido, como hubiera deseado ser parte de aquello, poder estar a su lado y ejercitar como todos ellos, sin pensar en una batalla perdida y en la perdida de sus inocencias. No había ocurrido pero él lo sentía así de todas formas, se sentía irrumpido sin desearlo al final, como cuando le abres la puerta a un desconocido, esperando que respete tu espacio y una vez adentro, este saca una cuchilla y te obliga a entregarle todo.**

**Se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, tal vez salir del iglú no había sido tan buena idea.**

**Algo pesado cubrió de pronto su campo de audición, haciéndole detenerse de su pequeño paseo; aquello siempre indicaba que algo había irrumpido en su perímetro de seguridad y que para él significaba peligro. Frunció el cejo y comenzó a caminar despacio de nuevo, identificando todos y cada uno de los sonidos de pies que pertenecían a las familias que le rodeaban; lentamente, fue acercándose a la zona de combate de practica de los jóvenes soldados, específicamente, a la zona de Manfredi y Johnson.**

**Una vez mas cerca, pudo distinguir sobre todos los demás sonidos, las inconfundibles pisadas en la nieve de un pequeño grupo, por el crujido del hielo pudo deducir que serían apenas un poco masgrandes que él mismo; entonces lo captó: si las pequeñas crías ya correteaban por ahí llevando piedritas en las aletas para separar a su futura pareja, entonces eso significaba…**

**Soltó un gruñido pesado, no podía ser, la época de cortejo ya había pasado!**

**Pero era la verdad y podía percibirla, realmente no debió de haber salido del maldito iglú, ya lo sabía, conocía perfectamente lo que ocurría con él cada que empezaban con ese estúpido ritual y en que terminaba; no importaba, de todas formas estaba ansioso de poder sacar un poco de frustración de lo ocurrido en Dinamarca.**

**Se giró despacio y compuso su expresión mas seria mientras confrontaba al grupo de jóvenes soldados que se le acercaban, llevando algunas piedras cada uno en la aleta**

**-Skipper… es bueno verte de regreso- uno de ellos de ojos en azul casi negro y un poco mas alto que los demás se acercó al pingüino; este nunca retrocedía pero su cuerpo, que en ese momento todo lo tomaba demasiado a mal y no respondía ordenes del cerebro le obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás- donde anduviste? Nos tenías muy preocupados…- el tono de voz melosa y falsa de aquel pingüino hizo hervir al mas bajito que abrió el pico, dispuesto a responderle de una forma muy poco correcta que se largase a otro sitio pero nada salió de su garganta; apretó las aletas con frustración mientras el mas alto que se había quedado congelado un momento pensando que en efecto, Skipper le gritaría, sonrió y comenzó a acercarse- quiero que aceptes mi propuesta esta vez, eres el mas fuerte entre todos después de mi claro, serías una pareja estupenda**

**Los ojos de aquel joven brillaban y el pingüino mas bajo palideció, recordando ese mismo brillo en la mirada oscura de aquel frailecillo; sus patas temblaron con fuerza haciéndole sentir que caería al suelo en cualquier momento y retrocedió una vez mas, provocando algunas risas en el grupo que pareció envalentonarse mas con aquel hecho.**

**.Vaya, vaya… parece que Dinamarca al final si fue algo bueno para ti, no es verdad?- el mas alto dio unos cuantos pasos con mayor velocidad, acortando su distancia de pronto, haciendo asustarse todavía mas a Skipper- dime, que sucedió allá que te volvió tan accesible, eh?... supongo que esta vez no podrás decir que no- en un segundo, había aferrado con fuerza la parte de la aleta que correspondía a la muñeca del otro pingüino haciendo presión para evitar que se soltase**

**Y entonces gritó. No supo porqué pero gritó con fuerza y se estiró, aterrado ya no viéndole como el joven y engreído pingüino que era, sino como aquel maldito frailecillo que trataba de nuevo, de hacerlo suyo; aquella voz repentina, oculta bajo el miedo y rasgando su garganta llamó la atención del resto de jóvenes que se acercaron a ver, comprendiendo de inmediato de quienes se trataba. Y en lugar de ayudar, comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados, sin saber que había pasado el otro en el país extranjero, estaban acostumbrados a ver las peleas de Skipper con los demás cada que querían tomarlo como pareja y siempre era digno de verse.**

**El pingüino ojiazul observó sus alrededores con pavor y frustración, nadie iba a ayudarlo, lo estaban dejando solo ante aquel enemigo sin poder hacer mas, eran como aquellas cigüeñas, tan solo esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse con él también; apretó los ojos con el cuerpo temblando con fuerza y actuó de acuerdo a lo que la naturaleza le dictaba, por fin, tomando las riendas como lo hacía en cada época de cortejo: se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al otro pingüino**

**Este cayó hacia atrás, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y colocarse en posición de batalla, igual que Skipper.**

**-Así me gusta mas, como siempre- dijo el joven, para lanzarse hacia delante para golpear al mas bajito; este estaba preparándose para defenderse cuando en un veloz flashback observó al frailecillo enfrente suyo y apenas y pudo colocar sus aletas delante para cubrirse el vientre, hacia donde iba dirigida aquella patada. Pero olvidó el siguiente movimiento, en el que su contrario tomó un segundo impulso y logró patearle el rostro, haciéndole golpear con fuerza el hielo detrás suyo.**

**Los observadores en la retaguardia se movieron para permitirle caer pero sin dejar de ver y gritaron mas aún cuando vieron las finas gotas rojas deslizándose por el pico del ojiazul y pintando de vida la blanca nieve debajo de este; el pingüino se enderezó de nuevo con un brillo diferente en los ojos y se lanzó a por el otro, sorprendiéndole por la velocidad que había tomado de pronto. Esta vez la batalla fue mas veloz, Skipper había adquirido mas seguridad en cada golpe, y ms fuerza, descolocando a su rival de ese momento, que ahora no podía atacar**

**-Oye e-e-espera! Así no es esto!- exclamó al darse cuenta de que el mas joven le atacaba como si fuera el enemigo mismo, cuando en sus anteriores combates, siempre veían hacerlos serios mas no que pasasen del limite entre compañeros soldados y enemigos; pero el otro no le escuchaba, no podía escucharlo, aún resentía el toque en su cuerpo, la forma en que le había estirado y logró dar su último movimiento, pateándole con fuerza lejos de él, haciéndole deslizarse de espaldas lejos del grupo que aplaudió sorprendido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kowalski se rascaba la cabeza, recién había espantado a un grupo de pequeños pingüinos que había perseguido a uno mucho mas pequeño y eso que todavía no llegaban al mediodía; gruñó con molestia mientras se quitaba un lápiz de entre las plumas que simulaban la resistencia de una oreja y hacía unos apuntes rápidos en su tableta.**

**Toda aquella mañana había deseado visitar a Skipper en las habitaciones de Deb pero el trabajo se había acumulado a tal grado, que Johnson había corrido a por Manfredi para traerle a trabajar si o si; era una pena que no hubieran podido encargarse ellos solos pero tomando en cuenta que estaban en la época del año en que los jóvenes padres criaban a sus pequeños, estaban escasos de elementos experimentados, lo contrario a los miles de pingüinos de recién ingreso que habían aceptado, tanto la Academia Militar como las filas de soldados ya posicionados.**

**Se dio un suave golpecito con aquel material de ayuda, realmente estaba muy preocupado por Skipper ahora que lo sabía solo; suspiró resignado, ir a verlo y dejar su puesto unos momentos, no sonaba nada mal y así se quitaría la preocupación y quien sabe! Y se ganase unos cuantos puntos con el mas joven.**

**Sonrió molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que hubiese pensado en aquello; negó con la cabeza y apenas dado el primer paso empezó a escuchar gritos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Rodó los ojos, probablemente se había armado otro grupo de pelea para el cortejo, realmente odiaba cuando comenzaban a aparecerse los cazadores de parejas, no hacían su trabajo mas difícil y peor, la mayoría eran soldados a los que después tenían que imponerles algún castigo.**

**Como detestaba cuando los chiquillos trataban de hacerse pasar por adultos.**

**Entonces cuando comenzó a acercarse pudo sentir que su pulso se aceleraba y que el frio empezaba a pasar por su piel, erizando algunas de sus plumas; conocía esos rostros, sabía quienes eran y por que se juntaban por lo general. Su expresión pasó a una de fastidio y preocupación, una parte de él parecía celebrar la aparente normalidad de aquel evento, la otra parte de si le comunicaba que dados los hechos, podía terminar en algo bastante peligroso.**

**Si no hacía algo, todos iban a estar en problemas, ya podía jurar con la aleta sobre el fuego de quien se trataba.**

**Cuando ya estaba cerca, pegó un pequeño salto al ver que todos se apartaban de su camino, en un inicio pensó que le habían visto pero entonces, un cuerpo pasó de espaldas velozmente hasta que llegó a la base de sus patas, donde se quedó detenido con las plumas alborotadas y una herida en el rostro. Su mirada era fiera y parecía dispuesto a volver a levantarse para continuar con aquello.**

**-Maldito, cuando te tenga en el suelo vas a…**

**Kowalski carraspeó y el mas joven levantó la mirada hasta llegar a los ojos azules del reclutador y teniente de Manfredi; el mas alto vió con satisfacción como el pingüino mas joven palidecía de repente antes de ruborizarse sonoramente mientras el mas listo se cruzaba de aletas y entrecerraba los ojos, recibiendo una timida sonrisa del pingüino debajo suyo.**

**Su respuesta fue levantar una ceja, sabía que no necesitaba de mas para asustar a mas de uno, por lo que vió con agrado como el que recibía su gesto se ponía de pie rápidamente y se retiraba seguido de sus amigos.**

**-Un día de estos voy a conseguirlo!**

**-Si, lo haras!**

**Kowalski siguió con la mirada a aquel grupo y suspiró pesadamente. No iban a ser ni los primeros ni los últimos en insistir en aquel asunto; rápidamente aclaro su cabeza, había otro asunto que le preocupaba mas y ese era el estado del joven pingüino en el centro de aquel grupo de mirones, que al darse cuenta de quién era el recién llegado, rápidamente se dispersaban para no tener que someterse a un interrogatorio de porque no habían detenido aquello.**

**Si el mas alto llegaba a reconocerles los rostros, estaba asegurado su castigo por parte de Manfredi.**

**Al fin comenzó a avanzar en dirección de aquel que le interesaba y que en esos momentos, se sacudía las plumas y pasaba una aleta por su pico, para limpiarse la sangre que todavía brotaba de aquella primera herida; Kowalski le observó con tristeza, aquello que irradiaban sus ojos azules no era el fuego de antes, cuando luchaba contra aquello que le molestaba, ahora solo mostraba que deseaba estar solo y protegerse de cualquiera que se le acercase. El mas alto se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar mientras Skipper parecía notar al fin la presencia del recién llegado y volteaba su rostro molesto hacia donde no tuviese que enfrentarlo**

**-Skipper…**

**El aludido se tensó un poco y Kowalski negó con suavidad, ya sabiendo de que se trataba pero al menos quería darle una oportunidad de hablar; por lo que había escuchado por Manfredi, el otro no había dejado salir ni una sola sílaba, aparte de sus gritos cuando algo lo asustaba. Se detuvo enfrente del mas bajito, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa nueva invasión de espacio personal y no volvió a decir nada hasta que notó como la tensión en sus hombros se iba relajando.**

**-Que sucedió?- preguntó con suavidad mientras el mas joven soltaba un bufido de fastidio; Kowalski sonrió un poco, no hablaba pero dentro de lo poco se expresaba muy bien- de nuevo con aquel asunto, hmm?- el mas joven tembló con irritación, negándose a ver a su superior a los ojos a lo que el otro rechistó y empezó a juguetear con el lápiz que llevaba consigo- no crees que deberías decirle a Manfredi al respecto?**

**Skipper**** abrió enorme los ojos antes de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Kowalski, que parpadeó sorprendido; incluso dentro de aquello que le partía el alma, el pingüino no dejaba de ser orgulloso, negándose a cualquier tipo de ayuda en sus propias batallas. Suspiró pesadamente, aquello en Dinamarca debió de haber sido muy duro tomando en cuenta aquello, no podía imaginarse la seguridad de aquel joven pingüino, viéndose quebrada de repente cuando todo lo sentía tan seguro.**

**Skipper**** hizo amago de retirarse, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar; el mas alto extendió su aleta, tratando de tomarlo pero se detuvo en el último segundo, no se atrevía a tocarle sabiendo que le provocaría solamente a una reacción involuntaria; no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido pero tomando en cuenta lo que había escuchado y las reacciones en el otro, era evidente que no toleraba ser tocado bajo ningún concepto, con la excepción evidente de cuando se encontraba en el límite entre los sueños y la realidad.**

**Entonces les permitía algún tipo de contacto.**

**-Kowalski, que ha pasado?**

**Habían pasado apenas unos metros de distancia entre el mas joven y el teniente, cuando la voz del superior le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y pudo ver la mirada suave y castaña pero llena de preocupación de su líder en turno; Kowalski hizo el saludo militar de rigor antes de volver a ver a donde Skipper.**

**-Lo de siempre, los caza cortejo le rodearon, pero se libro de ellos como siempre- explicó antes de ver a Johnson que se acercaba seguido de otro pingüino, de los soldados jóvenes y con el que tenían dificultades dado a que no sabían si hablaba o se expresaba en algún dialecto que desconocían.**

**Manfredi**** gruñó en respuesta, aquel no era un buen momento para tener a esos tarados presionándole y peleando.**

**-Kowalski, ve de regreso con el grupo y pasa el mensaje, no quiero a ningún grupito de chiquillos fastidiando a Skipper durante los próximos meses, entendido?- dijo de golpe, haciendo parpadear a su tercero, que asintió despacio antes de ver a Johnson que levantó las aletas, pidiéndole que tuviese paciencia con su hermano**

**El mas alto asintió y se retiró del lado de su jefe, dirigiéndose a donde el otro que negó con la cabeza**

**-Dios mio, Manfredi esta insoportable realmente- gimió Johnson cerrando los ojos y pasándose una aleta por la nuca con un leve tic en una de sus cejas- los ejercicios de hoy eran nivel 7… nivel 7! Los novatos no están preparados para ello… y encima ha gritado a algunos nuevos, extranjeros que no le entienden ni una tercia, nos hiciste falta- dijo viendo al joven soldado a su lado que soltó un sonido gutural como afirmando lo que decía el otro**

**Kowalski le sonrió un poco al joven cerca antes de ver con seriedad y confusión al segundo líder**

**-No me extraña, Skipper no dice ni una sola palabra y Manfredi no sabe nada de Dinamarca y nuestros compañeros ya están dados por muertos- el mas alto negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre- no es un buen escenario y se siente responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido**

**Johnson abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desagrado**

**-Pero no es verdad!**

**-Yo lo sé, pero hacelo entender- suspiro Kowalski antes de ver en dirección de por donde se había ido su líder siguiendo al otro- es un idiota- sonrió- pero es nuestro amigo idiota…**

**-Ni que lo digas- afirmó Johnson sonriendo suavemente antes de palmear la cabeza del otro joven, que cerró un ojo y sonrió igualmente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Un poco mas alla, Skipper caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, tratando de alejarse de la colonia; se sentía mareado y perseguido, comenzaba a temer que su cabeza había enloquecido por todo lo ocurrido, lo que al mismo tiempo, significaba que iba a convertirse en un peligro para la colonia. Volteó en dirección al mar, si alcanzaba el borde de la plataforma, entonces podría…**

**Unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron pararse en seco con el corazón doblando la marcha; alguien lo había seguido desde donde los demás y ahora estaban lejos de la colonia. Demonios, porqué no se había quedado con la seguridad de los demás.**

**"Nunca nades solo" decía Manfredi**

**Que estúpido era, ahora iba a pagar por su error. Si no era un enemigo, entonces era otro de los ingenuos tarados con sus estúpidas piedritas de compromiso, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar; bastante mosqueado, se giró en pose de pelea, rápidamente y con una mirada feroz tan solo para encontrarse con su líder de equipo, observándose con el pecho rozando la punta de su aleta masextendida.**

**Parpadeó un segundo, antes de bajar las aletas avergonzado y mirando el suelo entre ellos.**

**-Puedo acercarme?**

**Manfredi**** mantenía su mirada fija en el mas joven, que tembló durante un momento por el tono neutro que usaba el mas grande, un tono que solo utilizaba antes de reprender a un pingüino por alguna falta; asintió una sola vez mientras bajaba las aletas y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como el otro se acercaba hasta que no quedó distancias entre sus cuerpos… y entonces el mas grande le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad sin decir nada.**

**Skipper**** parpadeó un poco al sentir la forma tan suave en que se le había aproximado el otro y de nuevo, sus ojos empezaron a quemar como llamas en su rostro; involuntariamente los ligeros temblores que presentaba pasaron a ser espasmos y soltando un gemido, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, asustado de todo lo que le rodeaba sin saber exactamente porqué.**

**El otro por su parte, cerro los ojos sonriendo con suavidad, aliviando su corazón con el hecho de que tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos, seguro de que no se iría a ningún otro lado y que continuaba respirando en esa tierra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mas en la lejanía, una figura alta y tiesa, observaba la escena con unos ojos aguzados, que no pasarían a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentase tan fácilmente como aquella.**


	13. En la mira de los propios

**CAP 13**

**Skipper**** se encontraba en la parte exterior del iglú de Deb; con una escoba, barría un poco de nieve acumulada en la entrada, sin ver alrededor, tratando de esquivar las miradas del resto de pingüinos que ya habían recibido la orden de no molestarlo. El de ojos azules soltó un gemido mientras su hermano mayor, salía inclinado por la entrada de túnel y le sonreía suavemente.**

**-Como vas con eso Pipp?**

**El aludido volteó un poco para ver a la "hembra" a su lado que no dejaba de verle; suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros volviendo a ver el suelo debajo suyo a lo que Izbediah rió**

**-Bueno… iré a por la cena, te gustaría que hiciera sopa de mariscos?... trajeron unos cuantos hongos del norte, se que te gusta la sopa de mariscos con hongos- agregó el pingüino sosteniendo un poco mas del brazo su canasta**

**Skipper**** sonrió un poco, sin ver a su hermano, sabía que estaba tratando por todos los medios de animarle y se lo agradecía sobremanera; Deb se acercó un poco y le pico el costado con la punta de su aleta**

**-A que te gusta la idea verdad?- dijo volviendo a molestarle con eso**

**El pingüino mas bajo, movió una aleta para que dejara de hacerle, con ceño irritado a lo que el otro sin dejarse amedrentar, repitió su movimiento anterior, haciendo trastabillar a su hermano que comenzó a aletear para que el mayor lo dejase en paz; después de unos momentos, ambos reían aunque el menor lo hacia en silencio. Al fin se detuvieron y el de aspecto delicado suspiró profundamente.**

**-Oh Pipp… ojalá y pronto te recupere por completo- dijo con expresión triste**

**El otro pingüino le imitó en el gesto y volteó a otro lado, realmente no sabía que decir ya que a pesar de que trataba, no lograba que sonido alguno brotase del fondo de su garganta; su gesto era de dolor y enojo contra si mismo, Deb podía notarlo al percibir el temblor de una de sus aletas apretada en puño y el movimiento de su pico inferior.**

**Este suspiró profundamente antes de acercase y abrazar por detrás a su hermano**

**-Todo estará bien Skipper… solo tienes que ser fuerte como lo has hecho hasta ahora- susurró antes de tomarle por la barbilla y besarle con suavidad en la mejilla- te amo hermanito…**

**Este compuso una sonrisa de nuevo, bastante ligera al tiempo que un rubor muy tenue cubría sus mejillas; Deb se enderezo y volvió a acomodarse su canasto**

**-Ya regreso Pipp… no te alejes de nuevo y cualquier cosa, de regreso al iglú, entendido?- dijo el mayor bajando la cabeza para agudizar mas su mirada, a lo que el otro le sonrió un poco mas, antes de asentir y continuar barriendo**

**Izbediah**** parpadeó unos momentos, observando al menor antes de darse la vuelta y dudosamente, comenzar a alejarse de casa.**

**La verdad no quería dejar solo a su hermano, después de que Manfredi lo trajese el dia anterior con expresión de haberla pasado muy mal, pero les gustase o no, todos tenían cosas que hacer y el pingüino mas alto tenía que ir a abastecerse ya que solo contaba con alimento para él solo. Aunque tenía que admitir que le encantaba la idea de que su hermano ahora viviese con él.**

**No estaban tan juntos desde que Skipper ingresara a la milicia y el tuviese la idea de darle alojamiento a su hermanito en lo que le asignaban un iglú propio.**

**Y es que desde bebé, Deb había dejado de vivir con sus padres para ser uno de varios polluelos que terminaban criando en la milicia del sur. Cuando un polluelo era dejado huérfano, si nadie maslo adoptaba eran incluidos en un programa especial donde estos se educaban desde tierna edad a ser los mejores soldados que pudiesen; todos en aquella colonia tenían un propósito si o si. Debterminó siendo uno de ellos cuando a sus padres se les sugirió ahogarlo por ser una rareza dentro de la naturaleza; pero tampoco sabían que harían con un pingüino que valía por dos, técnicamente.**

**Entonces llegaron Manfredi y Johnson a salvarlo.**

**Nunca iba a dejar de agradecerles. También fue donde se enamoró de Johnson aunque el cariño no fuera recíproco, tal vez por lo mismo de no ser un pingüino normal pero no importaba, ellos lo educaron y lo criaron, lo convirtieron en el mejor pingüino que pudiese ser a pesar de su estado y eso era lo importante; gracias a ellos había podido ingresar a la milicia y gracias a su situación de hermafrodita, servir de espia en un sinfín de misiones.**

**Y tambipen gracias a ellos, había podido conocer a Skipper.**

**El no sabía que tenía un hermano menor. Nunca se lo dijeron, sus padres al entregarle se olvidaron por completo de él y aparentemente habían seguido su vida esta vez teniendo a un polluelo saludable y normal; cuando Skipper ingresó en la Academia, Johnson fue a por el para presentarlos. El mas pequeño se sorprendió mucho y en un inicio no lo creía pero cuando Manfredi le explicó la situación… todo fue diferente.**

**Skipper**** era el alma mas amable y tierna que nunca había conocido. Cabezon, decidido, dispuesto a todo para hacer lo que esperaban de el pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un corazón enorme, que siempre buscaba lo mejor para todos; al saber de la situación de Deb, incluso decía con orgullo que tenía un hermano mayor que podía meterle una paliza a quien fuera.**

**Si alguien trataba de molestarlo, ahí estaba Skipper para defenderlo cuando era necesario.**

**Su hermanito.**

**Estaba tan orgulloso de él.**

**Apretó su canasta con furia, como alguien podía haberse atrevido a tocarle de ninguna manera?; si algún dia lograba encontrar a ese desgraciado, iba a hacerle pagar cada una de las lagrimas del pingüino.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hans se encontraba recargado en un muro en el exterior de la base principal de Dinamarca, observando aquel paisaje verde hasta donde su vista alcanzaba; su aleta se encontraba mucho mejor y dentro de poco podría moverla con normalidad, aunque para volar tendrían que transcurrir unas cuantas semanas mas.**

**Movió un poco esta, doblándola y estirándola antes de ver entrecerrando los ojos como algunos de sus compañeros frailecillos regresaban después de una nueva misión de búsqueda y eliminación de pingüinos.**

**-Esas aves no voladoras realmente no se lo esperaban- reia uno de ellos, de pico casi sin colores mientras los otros asentían; Hans pudo distinguir como un par de ellos mostraban sendas manchas de un liquido oscuro en las plumas y los picos- vieron como corrían?**

**-No, lo divertido fue con los que trataron de defenderse- dijo uno de los que se encontraba sucio por la batalla- esos realmente te entretenían! Tengo que admitir que no pude evitar sentir algo de lastima cuando lo arroje por el borde del acantilado y no pudo aletear…**

**-Pero… matarlos no es algo drástico?- dijo finalmente uno que iba mas atrás, sintiendo la mirada del resto del grupo que le observaba como si fuera un bicho raro- solo hago una observación! Podríamos tan solo capturarlos y sacar la información para descubrir sus planes…**

**-Esos pingüinos están entrenados para no hablar de nada- dijo el mas grande del grupo gruñendo- podrías torturarlos toda la vida y no sacar nada… lo mejor es eliminar esa plaga de una vez por todas…**

**Hans no apartó su vista hasta que ellos hubieron desaparecido de su vista y entonces, se dedicó a ver hacia el cielo. Después de varias semanas, agradecía que Skipper hubiera podido escapar, en lugar de terminar de aquella forma, como el resto de sus compañeros; entrecerró los ojos cansinamente, como estaría en esos momentos el novato? Habría sobrevivido a su viaje? El creía que si pero nunca lo sabría. Ojalá hubiese sobrevivido.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**-Hola! Me da gusto ver que estás mejor…**

**Una sombra cubrió a Skipper, que descansaba de lo que se encontraba haciendo y ahora se dedicaba a observar aburrido, al resto de sus compañeros que se dedicaban a molestarse los unos a los otros; al menos no había tenido que lidiar con ningún otro problema como el del día pasado, donde le habían fastidiado.**

**Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se habían acercado por detrás de él hasta que el dueño de estos quedó prácticamente a su espalda; fue hasta que la sombra lo cubrió queSkipper abrió los ojos y se giró para quedar de frente con el dueño de esta y palideció antes de soltar la escoba y enderezarse, manifestando un rápido saludo militar.**

**Un pingüino muy alto se encontraba frente a este, con las aletas en la espalda y las plumas mostrando líneas de cicatrices cubriéndole, no por nada era uno de los cuatro actuales lideres de la colonia; Akiak sonrió con suavidad al mas joven, que estaba tieso y apenas y abrió el pico, tratando de decir algo pero no pudo simplemente.**

**-Buenas tardes soldado- saludó con suavidad el pingüino mas grande, sonriendo con amabilidad al otro que continuaba en saludo sin moverse- puede descansar**

**Skipper**** relajó el cuerpo y bajo su aleta pero no dejó de verle, preguntándose internamente porque uno de los generales se tomaría el tiempo para ir a verlo en persona; no era normal que lo hiciesen a menos que hubiera un evento sobre todo porque se exponían a mucho peligro al ir sin sus guardaespaldas. El pingüino de ojos aceituna sonrió un poco mas al ver como el mas joven no se alejaba.**

**Perfecto.**

**No por nada tenia tantos años de experiencia en el campo, sabía como hacer sentir comodos a los jóvenes de forma que no sospechasen.**

**-Dime hijo… como…?**

**Pudo percibir inmediatamente el momento en que el cuerpo del pingüino mas joven se tensó, previendo que le preguntaría acerca de su escape de Dinamarca; el mas viejo se relajó, no todavía… necesitaba mantenerlo calmado, porque si Manfredi sospechaba algo, todos sus planes se irían a la basura.**

**-Nonono… tranquilo hijo, no iba a preguntarte de ese asunto- tranquilizó Akiak levantando una aleta a lo que el pingüino de ojos azules se relajo levemente, pero aún con la mirada llena de interrogantes y sospecha; el general estaba admirado, para ser un mocoso, era evidente que era el mejor de los soldados de Manfredi.**

**Ahora entendía como siendo tan solo un sargento, su capitán lo había mandado a aquella misión tan importante; y eso también aclaraba como había sobrevivido en aquel país al grado de estar de regreso entre ellos. Maldito fuera Manfredi, era un alivio en cierta forma que el chiquillo no pudiese hablar si es que sabía algo mas a fondo.**

**Ya encontraría como deshacerse de él, pero primero, tenía que asegurarse de la información que tenía, que no fuera a ser perjudicial para él.**

**-Quería saber como te sentías?... es un alivio que estes de regreso en la colonia, lamentaríamos mucho perder a un joven como tu, valiente y arrojado- dijo sonriéndole nuevamente a lo queSkipper levantó una ceja pero de todas formas se ruborizó un poco y movió el pico, agradeciendo en silencio- en fin, tengo muchas rondas que hacer, pero si en algún momento deseas compañía o alguien te esta molestando, no dudes en buscarme en la base principal- le hizo un gesto con suavidad**

**El pingüino mas joven tragó un poco antes de frotarse la nuca y asentir, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente, volver el saludo militar**

**El mas anciano rió con gracia antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse a pasos calmados**

**El de ojos azules se quedó observando por donde se retiraba el otro pingüino. Realmente era muy extraño que los generales se acercasen así nada mas a los soldados o a los civiles, a no ser que hubiese un motivo pero Akiak lo había hecho, sin importarle la información o algo como eso, solo quería saber que se encontraba bien; acto seguido, se autoabofeteo. SEGURO Y LOS ESPIRITUS! Que Manfredi no le había enseñado nada? Que Dinamarca había pasado en vano acaso?**

**No podía confiar en nadie, y aquel movimiento en ese pingüino era demasiado sospechoso como para tomarlo como algo bueno. De Anton podía pasar, incluso de Mathew… pero Akiak? El pingüino mas seco, serio y frio entre los cuatro? Skipper se pasó una aleta por el rostro cansinamente.**

**Aparentemente sus problemas no iban a terminar tan fácil como había pensado aunque…**

**Levantó la mirada para ver por donde se había retirado el otro pingüino.**

**Estaba en Antartica. En su casa.**

**Que podía pasarle de malo en su propio hogar?**


	14. Maquinación

**CAP 14**

**-Los quiero a todos juntos, estoy harto de esas tonterías de querer demostrar algo! Si quieres demostrarme algo, demuéstrame tu inteligencia y NO TE SEPARES DEL GRUPO!**

**Manfredi**** estaba cada vez mas harto. Uno de los mas jóvenes por querer impresionarlo, se había salido de rumbo en unos ejercicios de deslizamiento, tratando de aumentar su velocidad desde un pico alto pero por inexperiencia, no notó una placa de hielo delgado en una de las rampas, terminando por caer en un hueco profundo; de no haber sido porque otro de sus Tenientes estaba atento, nunca lo hubieran encontrado.**

**El pingüino aludido tan solo observaba el suelo delante suyo, totalmente avergonzado y tratando de evadir las miradas de sus compañeros; el pingüino mas alto respiro profundo y se pasó cansinamente una aleta por el rostro, contando en reversa automáticamente para que esa sensación de desespero pasase… pero nada evitaba que su desesperación creciera día con día. Mas malas noticias unas horas atrás, encontraron los cuerpos de tres soldados, dos de ellos hembras, flotando a la deriva en una de las corrientes nortes, aparentemente alguien las había arrojado desde una embarcación humana, con la finalidad de que las encontrasen.**

**Dinamarca estaba dejando muy en claro su posición, si veían un solo pingüino de Antartica lo aniquilarían, fuesen hembras o machos o incluso crías.**

**Había exagerado con la forma en que le gritó a aquel pingüino enfrente de sus compañeros, aquello iba mas allá de lo que él era normalmente pero ya no podía hacer nada; hizo un movimiento con la aleta, despidiendo a sus soldados y a cada grupo que conformaba el equipo de cada Teniente, hasta que se hubiesen alejado un poco. Alguien le colocó una aleta en el hombro.**

**-No crees que ya fuiste demasiado lejos?**

**Johnson le observaba bastante enojado y el mayor de los hermanos no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos para no ver la decepción en el otro; el pingüino de ojos claros suspiró agotado de tener que lidiar con aquello y le dio un suave apretón antes de darle la espalda y recargársele en la suya. Manfredi sonrió un poco, su hermano siempre hacía eso, antes de comenzar a hablar como su hermano con toques de soldado descuidado.**

**-Ahhh Manfredi… Manfredi, que haremos contigo hermanote?- el menor rechistó cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de aletas**

**El aludido soltó una risa muy queda, entrecerrando los ojos.**

**-Se que no debí de haberle gritado… nunca me ha gustado ese método de los demás y mirame ahora! Haciendo lo mismo- levantó la mirada al cielo azul profundo de Antartica- que vergüenza…**

**-Si, que vergüenza me das… ojalá esa nueva mala fama que tienes no sea contagiosa, tendré que pedir mi traslado a otro equipo… sobre todo porque nosotros no eramos muy diferentes a ellos… recuerdas cuantas veces nos accidentamos y el Coronel nos metió semejantes castigos por…**

**-Vale, ya entendí que lo arruine!- gruñó enojado Manfredi ruborizado, viendo de reojo a su hermano que seguía tranquilamente apoyando su espalda en su cuerpo- que es lo que quieres?**

**-Yo hermanito?- repitió sorprendido Johnson- nonono… te equivocas, tu quieres algo de mi, algo que yo tengo y que me costó apostarme la mitad de las plumas del cuerpo para conseguírtelo…**

**Manfredi**** puso un poco mas de atención al ver la expresión de su hermano, que le veía con un dejo de molestia pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilidad; en un movimiento suave sacó una hoja doblada por la mitad de la nada y la levantó un poco con su aleta derecha para que el mayor pudiese tomarla con lentitud, observando un segundo a su hermano con dudas, pero este volvió su mirada hacia enfrente, aguardando. El de ojos castaños lentamente abrió aquel pedazo de papel y entrecerrando los ojos comenzó a leer cada línea antes de que una expresión de sorpresa y confusión naciese en su hombro.**

**-Johnson…**

**-Dinamarca aparte de lo obvio, de tener ahora como enemigos de guerra a cualquier pingüino de Antartica (lo que suma un enemigo mas a nuestra larga lista de rivales), tiene por dicho que les hemos traicionado y ya sabes a quien culpan…**

**-Skipper…- murmuró el pingüino, como si fuese una mentira; pero ahí estaba escrito su nombre y su descripción; negó con la cabeza como si con ello pudiese apartar aquellas mentiras de su vista.Skipper tratando de robarse el alimento de las colonias casi extintas de cigüeñas y en coerción con los humanos? Aquella era una estupidez mayor. No podía entender como se la habían creído ocomo era posible, siquiera que hubiese ocurrido todo aquello.**

**Continuaron unos momentos en silencio, antes de que Johnson se recargase de lado con un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano y sacase una fotografía con expresión astuta; el otro pingüino le observó con extrañeza y tendió su aleta para tomarla, antes de verla fijamente: en esta se mostraba a un frailecillo herido, con una expresión que le recordaba a uno de los tenientes jóvenes, de ojos dorados y astutos.**

**-Este es…?**

**-Su nombre es Hans- dijo despacio Johnson antes de regresar a su primera posición- lo condecoraron hace unos meses por detener el complot de los peces… ese complot donde según dicen,Skipper estuvo involucrado- Manfredi apretó con su aleta la primer hoja recibida a lo que su hermano frunció el ceño con molestia- no te suena conocido?**

**-Es el hijo de poca por el cual han renunciado a la milicia diez de los mios- gruñó el mas grande haciendo semejante mueca, que el borde del pico que tocaba con piel se cortó, dejando salir algunas gotas de sangre- chicos muy jóvenes en sus primeras misiones importantes… todos regresaban en silencio, humillados y no querían decirme porqué- se giró hacia su hermano que trastabillo al perder apoyo y que se volteó a ver al otro- ESE MALNACIDO MANCILLO A CADA UNO DE MIS MUCHACHOS! Y CASI LO LOGRA CON SKIPPER! SI ES QUE NO LO LOGRÓ EN VERDAD Y PUDO CUBRIR SU CRIMEN!**

**Johnson observó a su hermano, que despedía furia por los ojos; en un instante comprendió muchas cosas, sabía que algo les había ocurrido a sus soldados transferidos pero no sabía que hasta ese nivel y por lo que veía, su hermano mayor estaba atando cabos muy rápido. Y tenía perfecto sentido, como buenos lideres le hicieron seguimiento a sus chicos que se habían vuelto retraidos, antisociales y no toleraban socializar con nadie mas.**

**-Demonios…- gruñó Johnson viendo hacia un lado mientras se frotaba la nuca- entonces… Manfredi, Skipper de verdad logró escapar intacto?... presenta todos los síntomas de…**

**-SE… los síntomas que presenta Johnson…- respondió el pingüino colocándose una aleta sobre los ojos tratando de pensar- pero no sabremos con claridad que sucedió hasta que Skipper nos diga algo pero en este momento, esta callado como todos los demás y ninguno ha dicho mas de una oración en todo este tiempo…**

**-Que haremos entonces?- preguntó Johnson**

**Manfredi**** abrió el pico, pensando en tal vez convencer a Deb que les diera una mano cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba; ambos hermanos se vieron un segundo a los ojos pero antes de ponerse en posición de defensa y ataque, pudieron sentir que la presencia no era peligrosa.**

**-Skipper…- el de ojos castaños observó al mas joven, que se había acercado con ojos curiosos pero extrañados**

**Los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Johnson rió un poco y le arrebato la foto y la hoja a su hermano de las aletas para después, proceder a rascarse la nuca y poner ojos cerrados.**

**-Muy bien, creo que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Manfredi nuestro equipo esta algo flojo y necesita entrenar, iré a pedirle ayuda a Kowalski… el nuevo tiene que aclimatarse, ya sabes, con las exigencias tan extremistas tuyas- hablaba rápidamente mientras recibía una dura mirada del Almirante- Adios!- salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo de nieve tras de si**

**El aludido se quejó en voz baja y negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse hacia el mas joven que conservaba una mirada calma y sumisa, observando todo en silencio. Así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que presa de los nervios, el mas grande se dispusiera a hablar.**

**-Que sucede soldado?**

**Skipper**** abrió el pico, de repente algo animado tratando de hablar pero se quedó congelado al sentir que de nuevo, no brotaba nada de su pico; Manfredi suspiró derrotado por ningún motivo lograban hacer que hablara el de ojos azules pero este, contrario a lo que pensaba, parecía querer comunicarle algo. Fruncía el cejo y extendia las aletas, abriendo y cerrando el pico lentamente, tratando de que le leyera.**

**-Lo siento Skipp, el que lee picos es Toloisse, no yo- sonrió un poco con una gotita corriendo por la sien; pero el mas joven no se dio por vencido, frunció de nuevo el ceño y se pasó la aleta por la base del piso, antes de comenzar a correr hacia todas partes. Aquello asustó al mayor, que observó perplejo como su soldado corría en todos los sentidos sin una dirección en especifico, como si estuviese mareado o perdido; el de ojos castaños se acercó velozmente al joven y trató de tomarlo- Skipper, creo que deberías regresar al iglú…**

**El aludido le dio un golpe en la aleta a su líder, que la retiro observándole algo molesto a lo que el otro, tan solo le miró de reojo antes de continuar viendo a todas partes**

**-Bien… no te ayudo- dijo por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño y sobándose la aleta- que demonios buscas?**

**El pingüino se giró y abrió de nuevo el pico, agitando los brazos con molestia, antes de extender sus aletas de lado a lado y luego, haciendo como que agarraba algo; su líder levantó una ceja sin saber a que se refería el pequeño**

**-Tienes hambre y quieres pescar?**

**Skipper**** se palmeó el rostro cerrando los ojos; sin poder hablar, las cosas estaban difíciles de entender pero entonces…**

**Abrió un poco los ojos y vió al de ojos castaños, que tenía las aletas a los costados, con expresión de desesperado.**

**-Ahora que sucede soldado?**

**Aquello no se lo esperaba; en un segundo, el mas chico había saltado sobre el mayor, tirándole una veloz patada al rostro, pero no por nada Manfredi había llegado a almirante, rápidamente logró detener aquel ataque con una aleta y empujó al mas chico, que salió deslizándose hacia un lado, inclinándose y deteniéndose de la nieve con una aleta.**

**-Pero que demonios sucede?- exclamó el de ojos castaños comenzando a mosquearse**

**Y entonces fue cuando pudo notar la sonrisa divertida y malévola que le dirigía el de ojos azules; sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho desde que regresara de Dinamarca y sus movimientos eran un poco mas seguros; todavía dudaba al momento de hacer algo y podía notarlo en su velocidad pero era evidente que tenía un muy ligero cambio en su actitud.**

**Y eso le gustaba.**

**-Muy lento soldado… antes hubieras logrado acertarme- dijo el líder sonriendo retadoramente, provocando en el mas chico que su sonrisa creciera y sus ojos brillaran aun mas; esto dejo sin aliento al mas grande, que quedó prendado de la vista de su subordinado, que al notar la forma tan intensa en que era observado se ruborizo bajando la vista pero sin dejar de sonreir**

**Manfredi**** soltó una suave risa, antes de inclinarse y rápidamente, lanzarse a atacar al joven, que volvió a animarse y a prestar atención, esquivando y tratando de golpear a su ahora oponente, en las zonas mas vulnerables que se le presentaban.**

**Era como si de repente Dinamarca hubiera desaparecido; por un instante, todo volvía a la normalidad, el líder defendiéndose y usando sus mejores técnicas para entrenar al chico y este, tratando de superar a su maestro, siendo cada vez un poco mas preciso en sus movimientos, hasta que el de ojos castaños para evitar que este llegase con certeza, no pudo mas que estirarle de una aleta y abrazarle contra si.**

**Ambos se quedaron observando durante un instante, los corazones golpeteando con fuerza en sus pechos y sus alientos golpeando el rostro del otro…**

**Skipper**** pareció dudar un instante, haciendo temer al mayor que eso había sido un acercamiento demasiado brusco hasta que Skipper, sonrió con suavidad y en un gesto muy diferente a los de antes, recargó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar los temblores de su recién trabajado cuerpo.**

**El de ojos castaños sonrió enternecido y sin dejar de cargar al mas bajito, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.**

**No necesitaban decirse nada en aquel momento, la pura presencia de ambos era mas que suficiente.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Cuando lo interrogarán?**

**Akiak**** daba la espalda a un pingüino enorme, uno de los mas altos de la colonia; este mostraba un aspecto feroz sobre todo en el pico partido por un lado, dejando ver la parte inferior y parte de su lengua**

**-Mañana a la mañana lo traeremos a la base madre y procederemos- dijo con voz oscura y pesada el otro pingüino, sin que el general le viese- no lo dejaremos ir hasta asegurarnos de que no sabe nada… en caso contrario…**

**-En caso contrario, un espia de Dinamarca lo encontró y lo eliminó- dijo con sencillez el tercero de los cuatro, suspirando y colocando sus aletas en su espalda- puedes retirarte**

**El otro soldado se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar antes de girarse y retirarse.**

**El pingüino mas grande entrecerró los ojos, observando su reflejo en aquel muro de acero.**

**Lentamente, sus planes iban tomando forma…**


	15. Tortura

**CAP 15**

**Manfredi**** había ido a dejarle al iglú. Durante un momento, su vida no parecía poder ser mas feliz. Estaba de regreso en Antartica, junto al pingüino que amaba, viviendo con su hermano mayor, lejos de la muerte y lo demás que le presagiaba aquel maldito país… todo era perfecto; no podía evitar sonreir felizmente a pesar de que no era parte de su carácter. El almirante le sonreía con suavidad, sin dejar de verle, antes de darle un suave saludo militar e inclinar apenas la cabeza, para dar la vuelta y retirarse.**

**Skipper**** se quedó de pie en el exterior un rato mas, con una expresión tonta de felicidad en el rostro, antes de ingresar a la calidez del hogar.**

**Tal vez mas pronto de lo que pensaba, iba a poder regresar al servicio…**

**Y entonces…**

**Se apagó la luz.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Manfredi**** llegó al iglú que le correspondía, tarareando suavemente; Johnson, afuera del iglú al lado del primero, observó con una sonrisa de curiosidad a su hermano mayor, que se notaba masfeliz que en los demás días.**

**-Pasó algo bueno hermanito?**

**-Ah nada- dijo el almirante con una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario; el menor de ellos comenzó a reir divertido**

**-Seguro mister Grinch, de repente tu corazón a crecido tres tallas solo porque si?- el de ojos claros solto varias risas divertidas que todo lo contrario de horas atrás, no hicieron enojar en absoluto al otro- ya dime… que pasó con Skipper?**

**-Pues parece que está mejor- anunció Manfredi como si fuera una gran noticia, cerrando los ojos mientras su hermano soltaba un gemido de desespero**

**-Dime la verdad!- Johnson levantó las aletas al cielo- ya lo besaste?**

**-JOHNSON!- exclamó Manfredi abriendo enormes los ojos, completamente ruborizado mientras el pingüino menor se caía en la nieve a carcajadas- Claro que no, como piensas eso!?**

**El de ojos castaños estaba tan rojo, que de pronto el menor parpadeó y se puso a gatas observando al almirante que le observaba incrédulo.**

**-Madre mia Manfredi…- dijo despacio su hermano con los ojos como platos- ENTONCES USTEDES…!?**

**En un segundo el mayor había eliminado la distancia entre los dos para meterle un gigantesco zape en la nuca a su hermano menor**

**-ESTAS LOCO!?**

**Las risas de Johnson se volvieron mas fuertes mientras su hermano mayor agitaba las alas totalmente escandalizado**

**-Ya, ya, era broma, relájate- dijo el de ojos claros antes de suspirar y frotarse la zona golpeada- me da gusto saber que el niño está mejor, sobre todo, que vuelve a sentirse cómodo contigo…**

**Manfredi**** sonrió un poco de nuevo, viendo la nieve a sus pies**

**-Si… pensé que de verdad lo perderíamos pero…- suspiró y cerro los ojos con pesadumbre- todavía no se exactamente como ocurrió todo, mientras no lo sepamos… nuestros compañeros siguen en peligro…**

**Johnsosn**** suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la nieve del regazo y frunciendo el ceño**

**-Oye viejo…**

**-Hmm…?**

**-En algún momento… le vas a preguntar a Skipper?- los ojos del menor se clavaron en los castaños del otro, que los desvió después de aguantar unos segundos- Manfredi…?**

**-No puedo Johnson…- dijo después de un minuto de silencio mientras cerraba los ojos- aunque Skipper me volviese a hablar, no podría preguntarle, es evidente que es algo muy duro para él…**

**-Pero sin esa información, no sabremos que hacer al respecto!- exclamó el menor levantando levemente sus aletas demostrando su preocupación- muchos de los nuestros mueren porque no sabemos con exactitud que aconteció y como se organizan alla! Si no averiguamos quien es el verdadero traidor…**

**-No dijiste que sospechabas de ese estúpido frailecillo?- Manfredi endureció la mirada a lo que su teniente general se frotó la frente con desespero**

**-No… ese frailecillo es el que recibe a nuestros novatos, es nuestro contacto y al parecer es quien se encarga de hacer la "novatada"- fingió comillas con las aletas- pero no estamos seguros de si sea el traidor, lo condecoraron por capturar a Skipper… y si en verdad ese tarado, fue engañado también por el espia y por eso trato de capturar al niño?**

**El mayor entrecerró los ojos pensando, lo que decía su hermano también tenía mucho sentido, el apresuraba sus conclusiones por el odio que sentía por esa avecilla que trató de abusar de su soldado, aparte de lo que les hizo a todos los demás, pero no era motivo suficiente para acusarlo de ser el traidor en aquel país…**

**Debía de mantener la mente fría.**

**-Vamos a la Base Madre, tratemos de investigar un poco mas- dijo al fin, comenzando a caminar para pasar de largo su casa-oficina y dirigirse a la central; su hermano menor suspiró quejoso, cuando a Manfredi se le metía algo, ni caso de pedir una hora de sueño, aquello les iba a llevar horas por delante de seguro…**

**Lo que el mas grande no le anunció a su hermano, fue que si no encontraban algo en una semana, iría él mismo hasta Dinamarca a tratar de averiguar todo por sus propios medios…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Se sentía pesado.**

**No entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero lentamente, pudo comenzar a tomar consciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba; analizó despacio, estaba sobre sus rodillas sin embargo, los brazos le dolían terriblemente, lo que significaba que lo estaban sosteniendo, las alas dobladas y extendidas hacia atrás. Gimió un poco ante la potente luz sobre su cabeza y pudo notar una borrosa figura enfrente suyo.**

**-Duele soldado?**

**Abrió enormes los ojos. Por su madre pinguina, estaba en Dinamarca!**

**El grito de terror que soltó resonó en las paredes de aquel pequeño cuarto, no, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto, había escapado de aquel país y había llegado al lado de Manfredi, nada podía dañarlo en su hogar,,, por todos los cielos, seguía en Dinamarca a manos del enemigo!; trató de soltarse, agitándose lo mas que podía pero los pingüinos detrás suyo torcieron mas sus brazos en una posición antinatural, haciéndole gemir por el dolor al tiempo que un cuarto pingüino al que no había visto, le hundía la aleta a forma de puño en la boca del estomago.**

**El golpe había sido tan fuerte que sin poder evitarlo, devolvió la cena de la noche y comenzó a toser y a tener arcadas; lo sujetaron mas fuerte cuando pareció irse hacia delante y de nuevo, la tercer ave se detuvo detrás del mas joven para sostenerle la cabeza y que viera hacia delante.**

**-Que sucedió en Dinamarca?**

**El pingüino de ojos azules los abrió observando el suelo y negó con la cabeza, sin emitir ningún sonido; el enorme pingüino que se encontraba enfrente suyo entrecerró los ojos y apretó un pocomas las aletas en su espalda**

**-Escucha mocoso, mientras no hables para nosotros eres un espia de ellos- susurró con tono grave mientras Skipper palidecía- así que no creas que te trataremos amablemente solo porque eres uno de los consentidos de Manfredi- el mas bajito cerró los ojos adolorido mientras sentía el ácido de su estomago quemarle la garganta- que sucedió en Dinamarca?**

**No abrió el pico. No porque no quisiese, sino porque estaba demasiado asustado en esos momentos como para pensar en la pregunta que le acababan de hacer; el pingüino delante levantó la cabeza y asintió al tiempo que el soldado a la izquierda del de ojos azules comenzaba a apretar el ala mal colocada hacia abajo, forzándola a romperse lentamente**

**Skipper**** gritó con mas fuerza, tratando de liberarse pero el otro pingüino continuaba haciendo presión; en un momento, este pudo sentir un débil crujido; no estaba totalmente rota pero se había astillado. Abrió el pico tratando de respirar profundo, sintiendo como aquel captor movía despacio su ala con la intención de provocarle mas dolor.**

**Malditos fueran. ERA SU PROPIA CASA! Como se atrevían a hacerle aquello? Conocía bastante bien los procedimientos, no por nada era el mejor alumno de Manfredi y aquello estaba fuera de todo lineamiento a tratar respecto a captivos de la propia comunidad; las leyes referentes a la propia Colonia de Scott prohibían ese tipo de tortura sin pruebas físicas y comprobables de la necesidad de aplicarla, por lo que si no le mataban, iban a verse en serios aprietos.**

**Y si lo mataban… bueno, probablemente no conocían o no estaban informados de la clase de muerte que podían otorgar los hermanos pingüino cuando realmente estaban fuera de si…**

**Él ya los había visto en acción en las batallas contra depredadores, nunca mataban si no era necesario, pero siendo lo contrario y dependiendo del porqué, podían ser bastante mas crueles de lo que por primer apariencia dejaban ver…**

**Su aletas comenzaban a dormirse, incluso la herida, no dejaba de doler pero el hormigueo en este lo distraía lo suficiente; sacudió muy apenas la cabeza, ahora veía como ventaja el hecho de no poder hablar… no iba a hacerlo ni siquiera aunque pudiese, algo le decía que lo que ellos deseaban no era precisamente para salvar la vida de los demás. Levantó los ojos retadoramente hacía el que tenía delante antes de cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a no ver mas.**

**Crujió totalmente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar a pesar de sentir como el hueso roto atravesaba la piel y el calor de la sangre corriendo por un lado; iba a morir en Dinamarca y se había salvado, ahora iba a morir en casa. Era lo mas ridículo que había tenido que pasar, su rival probablemente estuviese riéndose comodamente mientras él era tratado como un vil traidor por los suyos.**

**Maldita fuera la milicia. No entendía en donde estaba su error, de nuevo el miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a arañarle por dentro, estaba cerca y lejos de Manfredi, no iba a poder librarse tan fácil, no lop iban a encontrar.**

**Por lo menos no iba a morir deshonrando a su equipo y a su líder. Levantó la cabeza viendo a los ojos al que ordenaba aquel castigo hacia el joven pinguino; si tenía que morir por no poder comunicarse y no decir nada, sabiéndose inocente.**

**Que así fuera.**


	16. Fuego de Venganza

**CAP 16**

**-Que sucedió en Dinamarca?**

**Ya casi no podía ver; apenas y escuchaba, en su oído derecho podía detectar un zumbido intenso y constante, que apareció después de que uno de los que le sostenía por las aletas, le arremetiese tremendo puñetazo en aquel lado de la cabeza. Colgaba de las aletas, con una totalmente rota y la otra en proceso de estarlo, no estaba quebrada pero la podía sentir inflamada y palpitando bajo el agarre del otro pingüino.**

**Apenas y distinguía sombras, en parte a la ceguera provocada por aquella potente luz y en parte por el par de patadas al rostro, que le habia propiciado otro de sus captores; sus ojos estaban inflamados por lo que tapaban un amplio rango de su visión. Solo deseaba que terminasen pronto a pesar de que sabía, que el fin nunca llegaba con la suficiente rapidez con la que se necesitaba. La muerte era veleidosa, sin buscarla llegaba de pronto a la puerta de uno, pero cuando se la necesitaba, huía riendo, ligera e inatrapable.**

**Se removió muy apenas, no para quitarse sino porque sentía el dolor por las rodillas heridas sobre el duro piso de cemento; los dos pingüinos que le sostenían dieron un tirón para tensarlo, enviándole un calambrazo de dolor por todo el cuerpo.**

**-Es mas duro de lo que pensé, Manfredi les ha entrenado bien- dijo el cuarto pingüino presente, a lo que su líder en ese momento entrecerró los ojos- señor…?**

**-No lo niego, el muy imbécil por algo está donde está- admitió el pingüino pasando la punta de su lengua a través de los bordes rotos de su pico- pero no va a ser suficiente, siempre hay manera de quebrarlos… creeme niño, que si no hablas, no morirás en paz… todavía resistes mucho o sea, que pasaras las ultimas horas de tu vida aquí… eso es lo que deseas?**

**Skipper**** emitió un chillido muy apenas audible, desde el fondo de su garganta; habría deseado decirle que se pudriera él y su séquito de manipulados pero su garganta se negaba a obedecer ninguna orden. Al final el mas grande asintió.**

**-Como desees niño, no me importa tener que hacer algo mas…- levantó una aleta y el mas chico sintió como lo inclinaban hacia delante, al tiempo que traían un cubo con agua, lo suficientemente grande como para que su cabeza cupiera.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**-Por todos los cielos Manfredi… si seguimos así, comenzaré a tener alucinaciones te lo juro, con este ya van… eh, tus plumas siempre han sido azules?**

**-Si no resistes Johnson, puedes irte, pero no aseguraré que permanezcas en tu rango- gruñó el de ojos cafés, sosteniendo una caja y volcándola sobre un ya atiborrado escritorio**

**-ARGHHH! HERMANO!**

**El de ojos claros dio un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared cerca de ellos, este ya marcaba las doce del día en aquel día; desde la noche anterior, los dos hermanos habían estado registrando oficina tras oficina de informes, pasando por la "biblioteca" de reportes en una de las alas de la sede pero el mayor presentía que lo que buscaban no se encontraría en esos archivos, ya que eran fáciles de manipular y falsear por lo que optó revisar los archiveros de las oficinas pequeñas, donde generalmente quedaban relegados y casi nadie sacaba a menos que estuviese muy desesperado.**

**Así como era su caso.**

**El almirante los removía, los ojeaba y trataba de memorizarlos uno tras otro, sin darle descanso a sus ojos que se movían rápidamente por todas las líneas mientras su hermano suspiraba cada vez mas harto y con una migraña gigantesca; en un momento de concentración del mayor, consiguió escurrirse a con una de las chicas de enfermería militar, que le proporcionó un par de aspirinas con agua.**

**Acto seguido, regresó tan solo para encontrarse con la mortal mirada de su hermano que casi juraba, cambiaba el color de sus ojos por unos rojos; una gotita escurrió por su nuca, antes de jurar por el código pingüino que no volvería a desaparecerse así. Malo el cuento, ya que su hermano se tomaba muy en serio ese tipo de promesas así que estaba virtualmente condenado.**

**Se recargó un poco hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos antes de escuchar los gruñidos del mayor.**

**-Frediiii**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así…**

**-Y me importa mucho, lo sabes- respondió el otro- no creo que vayas a encontrar nada sobre Dinamarca en estos papeles- el mayor no levantó su mirada pero si entrecerró sus ojos- esto ha sido muy nuevo, si tienen algo, estará en la oficina central de los generales a donde no tenemos acceso… y tristemente, para cuando nosotros tengamos acceso, esos informes ya estarán viejos y enmohecidos como nosotros- gimió**

**Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, antes de abrir un ojo y dirigirlo a su hermano, que parecía leer algo con interés; acaso se había equivocado y Manfredi al fin había encontrado algo? Se enderezó un poco y pudo ver al otro pingüino extendiendo la aleta para tomar otro fajo de carpetas y comenzar a revisarlas una por una.**

**Johnson se enderezó y se acercó despacio con sorpresa.**

**-Encontraste algo?**

**Su hermano mayor parece un poco preocupado antes de hablar.**

**-Nada relativo a Dinamarca…**

**Johnson rodó los ojos antes de cruzarse de aletas algo molesto.**

**-Pero algo encontraste de interesante, si no, te hubieras detenido de leer- dijo el pingüino acercándose con una mirada mas aguzada- que es?**

**-Lee esto Johnson- dijo el mas grande extendiendo una de las carpetas, a lo que su hermano extrañado la levantó y comenzó a hojearla; inmediatamente, enarcó una ceja confundido**

**-Reporte de Abril, en Eco Coca Oscar… Base Eco… no existe ninguna base Eco en Ecuador…- exclamó Johnson en voz baja frunciendo el cejo ahora mientras su hermano asentía**

**-Hay reportes en Abril, Mayo… varios meses desde hace 5 años…- explicó Manfredi enderezándose y acomodando algunos papeles- conoces a este tal Eloy? Y las zonas Quebec, Victor y Zulu?**

**-Eloy!- dijo Johnson parpadeando- si tenemos pingüinos Eloy pero ninguno en Ecuador… nuestros informantes de aquel país son los Semilleros Azules nada mas y no, zonas de ese tipo al menos, no en Ecuador- se rasco un lado de la cabeza- que significa esto hermano?**

**-No lo se- admitió el mayor antes de entregarle un grupo de folders a su hermano y comenzar a revolver mas archiveros- los llevaremos para revisar después, lo primero es encontrar algo sobre Dinamarca…**

**Dinamarca… como su hermano siguiera con esa maldita idea de averiguar todo sobre los daneses, iba a enloquecer por completo; se estaba obsesionando demasiado y podía notarse el cambio en su carácter y en su físico, el mayor no era llenito, tenía muy buena figura pero en esos meses había adelgazado peligrosamente. Johnson no creía posible que un pingüino fuera de las hembras (oDeb pero su caso era diferente) pudiese comenzar a desaparecer asi nada mas.**

**-Oye…- interrumpió Johnson tocando con la aleta libre la espalda de su hermano- mira, te estas esforzando mucho y te entiendo, pero asi de desesperado como estás no vamos a conseguir nada- le sonrió un poco al otro, al que podía leérsele el agotamiento en las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos- mira, vamos por un café, nos sentamos un par de minutos y donde renovemos energías, yo mismo le pondre entusiasmo a tu búsqueda es mas, dividiremos la base en orden para que no quede un papel sin revisar, que dices?- le sonrió un poco mas a su hermano, que se quedó unos segundos quieto, antes de suspirar cansado y asentir, avanzando hacia la salida de aquella habitación.**

**El de ojos claros sonrió un poco, al fin llegando al pasillo siguiendo a su hermano; en este, un joven soldado se iba acercando y se detuvo al verlos salir de la habitación; el teniente general levantó una aleta llamando su atención y entonces, el aludido fue rápidamente hacia ellos.**

**-Necesito que lleves todo esto a la oficina del almirante, en las habitaciones militares- ordenó el segundo al pingüino que había llegado a donde ellos, depositando en sus brazos todas las carpetas que su hermano quería revisar- hazlo de inmediato**

**-Si señor!- respondió al acto el ave y se giró para retirarse, no sin que al llegar al final del pasillo, diese un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro; los dos pingüinos fingieron que hablaban mientras iban al café antes de componer al mismo tiempo una expresión de seriedad, viendo hacia la nada.**

**-Lo notaste hermano?**

**-Estaba nervioso al vernos- dijo Manfredi preocupado- porqué?**

**Johnson le vió de reojo antes de proseguir avanzando hacia la salita de descanso de los oficiales; por donde iban pasando, podían darse cuenta de que varios soldados les saludaban igual que siempre, mientras que otros mostraban claras señas de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Los dos hermanos parecían continuar en sus cosas pero la verdad cada vez estaban mas seguros de que algo estaba ocurriendo, relacionado con ellos y que accidentalmente, algo había corrido como polvora por entre los soldados, informándolos y previniéndolos.**

**Al fin, llegaron a un pasillo (curiosamente pasaron la cafetería de largo) donde un soldado tan nervioso estaba, que dejó caer una caja de archivos y ahora los recogía con prisa; el hermano menor le dio un codazo al otro, que asintió con la cabeza, antes de que ambos se moviesen rápido para ayudar al caído.**

**-Pobrecillo Manfredi, mira nada mas!- exclamó el teniente colocándole una aleta en el hombro al joven pingüino, que tembló ante ello y continuó observando los papeles enfrente suyo, recogiéndoles lo mas rápido posible**

**-Porque la prisa hijo?...- dijo el de ojos castaños, en una rodilla observando el rostro del pingüino entre ambos, que se ruborizó al sentirse observado- pareciera que escondes algo…**

**-No señor, yo… porque tendría que esconderle nada a usted?- preguntó fingiéndose ofendido el de la caja pero el mas grande sonrió levemente, el tono agudo, el color, la sudoración… todo le indicaba que habían acertado con su objetivo**

**-Johnson, creo que tenemos a un espia entre nosotros- dijo de pronto cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas duro, a lo que el mas pequeño entre los tres, se levantó soltando la caja con los ojos como platos**

**-Por supuesto que no!- exclamó con la voz cargada de pánico**

**-Hmm… creo que tienes razón hermanito, mira como se puso palido- Johnson le empujó un poco de espaldas contra una pared y apoyo un brazo por encima de la cabeza del pingüino para acercarle un poco su rostro hasta que sus picos quedaron a escasos milímetros- creo que algo nos ocultas**

**-No, no, yo no oculto nada, por favor, yo no soy ningún espia!- exclamo cada vez mas tembloroso el pobre soldado mientras los hermanos sonreían a un tiempo**

**-Y como nos lo demostrarás?- dijo en un tono malévolo el almirante, inclinándose del otro lado del soldado, para clavar su mirada en el chico que trataba de esquivarla- se que me escondes algo… dilo y nadie lo sabrá… escóndelo… y te llevaremos en este mismo instante ante el resto de la Gran…**

**Johnson apenas y movió un milímetro sus ojos.**

**La Gran Armada. Aquellos que movían la fuerza especial militar de Antartica y sus lideres, de rango mas bajo que el de ellos pero con un grupo muy poderoso y en aumento; tal vez los puestos diferían pero el poder ejercido sobre los soldados era apreciativamente diferente: Sitiyok como general de brigada, se ensalzaba mucho diciendo que incluso, tenía mas poder que los almirantes debajo de los Lideres de Antartica.**

**Por algún motivo, mientras mas alto el rango, mas idiota parecía ser…**

**El menor de los hermanos sabía que era una amenaza vacía, Manfredi detestaba al Tribunal Militar por lo que no armaría un alboroto así pero era una suerte que aquel soldado no lo supiera porque de inmediato, pareció soltar el cuerpo.**

**-Yo… yo…- dijo con un tono muy agudo antes de taparse el rostro con las aletas- vi cuando llevaban a Skipper a la sala de interrogatorios en el ala de Fara…**

**Manfredi**** y Johnson palidecieron. El ala de Fara era donde se ubicaban las habitaciones de tortura para prisioneros de guerra y traidores, donde sacaban la información a los soldados si o si; el almirante soltó un grito de enojo y terror, si habían llevado a su niño ahí, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por desenterrar los secretos que escondía la repentina guerra en Dinamarca.**

**No se quedó a ver que sucedía, se separó de la pared y procedió a deslizarse de vientre por los pasillos, asustando a mas de uno; Johnson le dirigió una mirada de molestia al soldado, no entendía como se encontraba trabajando en aquel edificio, dado que con un poco de presión él y su hermano habían podido obtener lo que deseaban.**

**Se lanzó detrás del de ojos castaños, pensando que en cuanto terminaran con todo aquello, le haría despedir por ser un peligro para la colonia.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**

**Kowalski observaba algo aburrido los ejercicios de los nuevos; ni Manfredi ni Johnson se habían aparecido en toda la mañana y muy a desgana, el mas alto había tenido que tomar las riendas ante todos los demás tenientes que no sabían que hacer ante esa situación. Un par de listas y ya estaban los ejercicios matinales, siendo ejecutados rápidamente por uno de los jóvenes, de plumas alborotadas en la cabeza, que cuando hacía algo bien, soltaba una risotada demente.**

**Hizo una mueca, no entendía cual era la gracia de aquello.**

**Dio un vistazo al cielo sobre su cabeza y suspiró.**

**Como estaría Skipper en aquel momento?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sin hablar y empujando a todos, los dos hermanos al fin se enderezaron en un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas de hierro perfectamente insonorizadas y con un foco de color arriba de cada una, indicando cuales estaban ocupadas y cuales no; los dos sabían que esa zona era especial y ellos habían podido pasar porque no se detuvieron a explicar ni mas, golpearon a cuanto soldado se les atravesó y abrieron puertas a la fuerza.**

**Johnson gimió, a esas alturas toda la base madre ya estaría en alerta máxima por lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que a Manfredi lo traía sin cuidado; los ojos castaños viajaron por las puertas con luz apagada hasta que dio con la única, cuya luz de aviso brillaba como una espectral advertencia de muerte en ese sitio.**

**Si tenían luces era para informar a los demás soldados que se encontraban ocupados y no deseaban interrupciones; las puertas eran accesibles desde afuera, por dentro, solo una llave podría permitir la salida de quienes ingresaban, esto con el fin de prevenir fugas.**

**De nuevo el mayor de los hermanos se adelantó, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la habitación en uso y sorprendiendo a los pingüinos en su interior; la escena que se les presenta, Manfredi no la puede creer: los presentes son mucho mas altos que él, y físicamente mas fuertes, lo sabe porque él mismo se encargo de entrenar a varios pingüinos de los que ahora conformaban los soldados dedicados a los traidores, siempre elegidos por ser anormalmente de mayor altura y cuerpo.**

**Pero entre todos ellos, se destacaba una figura muy pequeña, la de un joven pingüino en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, de rodillas y con la cabeza dentro de un cubo grande de agua, sin moverse o dar pie a pensar que seguía vivo, sus aletas colgaban lánguidas, sostenidas por dos de los presentes mientras un tercero y el que lideraba aquellas torturas, se permitían un segundo de asombro al ver la repentina interrupción.**

**Todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta ahora. Manfredi se lanza hacia delante, observando como los que mantenían cautivo a Skipper le soltaban y se preparaban para luchar, pero ellos no estaban motivados, no llevaban consigo ese odio y esa furia de ver al ser amado… tal vez, ya muerto; los sonidos externos y las alarmas se apagaron en el cerebro del pingüino, lo único que pensaba era matar con sus propias aletas al sujeto mas alto que observaba y permitía aquello. En un movimiento, tiró al suelo a los dos captores y se deslizó de rodillas para sacar la cabeza del pingüino ojiazul de aquel recipiente.**

**No se detuvo a ver si continuaba vivo, con suavidad le colocó a un lado, sabiendo que Johnson se haría cargo y se dirigió al que ya le aguardaba para luchar; el tercero que también observaba hizo amago de atravesarse en su camino, pero el grito de Manfredi lo congeló en su lugar.**

**-NO TE ATREVAS A INTERVENIR O TAMBIÉN TE MATARÉ!**

**Nunca le habían escuchado un tono tan oscuro, lo que provocó que el pingüino se detuviese, percibiendo que el de ojos castaños hablaba muy en serio. El de pico rajado se lanzo hacia Manfredi y el primer golpe lo acertó por un lado del rostro del pingüino mas bajo, sonriendo y pensando que no sería tan difícil; pero extrañamente, el pingüino no retrocedió ante el golpe, sino que avanzó, haciendo crujir con la cabeza el hueso superior de la aleta del ave, que gritó al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.**

**El almirante dio un giro y sosteniendo la aleta herida de su enemigo, le obligó a caer hacia delante, arrojándole de espaldas contra el suelo.**

**Un poco mas allá, Johnson luchaba con los otros dos pingüinos que no sabían que hacer mas que tratar de defenderse, pero por inexperiencia o porque estaban asustados al ver a su líder caído, el segundo hermano no tardó mucho en patear el vientre bajo de uno e impulsarse para clavar la punta de su talon en el cuello del otro; ambos pingüinos cayeron al suelo, tosiendo adoloridos por los golpes, pero de todas formas se pusieron de pie, no por nada eran soldados de aquella zona, a eso se dedicaban.**

**El mas joven no tenía tiempo, quería ver que su hermano no estuviera moliendo a palos al otro en vano, quería revisar a Skipper por lo que se lanzó primero contra el que todavía tenía dificultades para respirar; lanzó un golpe falso, provocando que el pingüino rival quitase su defensa del cuello y entonces, Johnson aprovechó para lanzar un golpe real hacia el cuello de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para dejar inconsciente al pingüino.**

**-Lo siento chico, tengo prisa- dijo el menor de los hermanos antes de girarse al tiempo que el segundo pingüino se lanzaba sobre el, dando veloces patadas que iban directo a rostro y vientre; el de ojos claros con el ceño fruncido usaba sus aletas para ir evitando cada patada, el otro soldado hacía esto con el fin de que el teniente no lograse atacar, pero siempre se mantenía en una pata. Con la ventaja de ser mas bajito que su atacante, Johnson fingió tropezar hacia atrás para inmediatamente, atestar una patada usando el hueso de su talón, fracturando la pata de peso en su rival.**

**Este cayó pesadamente, exclamando improperios mientras el otro se ponía de pie de un salto y corría hacia el pingüino mas joven, que tan solo estaba tirado de lado sin moverse en absoluto; al fin le volteó hacia arriba y pudo notar que en este ya no se encontraba vida, parecía que hacia poco, ya que no respiraba por el agua en sus pulmones.**

**-Vamos Skipper… mi hermano no va a soportar que te mueras- dijo Johnson comenzando a practicarle una resucitación**

**Al fin, después de algunas presiones y de pasarle aire, Skipper vomitó de nuevo y el otro rápidamente le colocó de lado para ayudarlo a vaciar el liquido; con suavidad acarició su cabeza al ver que recuperaba la conciencia muy apenas.**

**-Hey viejo, vaya susto que nos metiste- le dijo con suavidad antes de levantar la vista y ver a su hermano contra el otro pingüino.**

**Era espeluznante, su hermano no se había conformado con derribar y derrotar a su rival, ahora le golpeaba con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, probablemente usándole para descargar su frustración y miedo de casi perder al otro pingüino; Johnson palideció, si fuera por la libre, estaría gustoso de permitir la muerte de aquel sujeto que no se había tentado el corazón con un sobreviviente de guerra pero si su hermano le mataba, estaría en graves problemas cuando los generales se enterasen.**

**Además, ahora podía ver a Skipper que observaba aquello con algunas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, tratando de hablar en vano.**

**-Tranquilo, yo me encargo- dijo rápidamente al ojiazul que parecía asustado y deseando hacer algo, por lo que el mas joven rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hermano, que parecía dispuesto a partirle el pico superior casi roto del pingüino mas grande- MANFREDI!- exclamó acercándose por detrás a su hermano para tomarlo pero este parecía no escucharle- MANFREDI BASTA! SKIPPER ESTA VIVO VIEJO!**

**El otro no deseaba escucharle; su sangre latía contra sus sienes y no podía darse por satisfecho hasta acabar con aquel infame que había torturado de esa manera a su pequeño. Que los espiritusdel océano se apiadaran de él porque iba a matarlo.**

**-MANFREDI! VAS A MATARLO ENFRENTE DE SKIPPER? NECESITA SER LLEVADO A CUIDADOS MEDICOS DE URGENCIA!**

**Entonces se detuvo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos empañados de Skipper, que trataba de enderezarse sin éxito, demasiado débil y herido por aquellas horas de tortura como para hacer nada; pero era evidente que no deseaba que hiciera aquello, deseaba que se detuviese. El almirante se quedó sentado sobre el pecho del enemigo caído y pudo percibir como la mirada de su niño perdía brillo y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los dos pingüinos corrían, Manfredi llevando en brazos al pingüino mas joven mientras el ojo derecho escurría un poco de sangre por un lado; Johnson iba mas por delante, apartando a los demás pingüinos que todavía trataban de entender las alarmas que habían resonado momentos atrás.**

**-Soldado herido, apártense!- exclamaba**

**Nadie se atrevía a interponerse en su camino, ya de por si con su porte daba miedo, ahora con unos cuantos morados, un ojo sangrando y rojo y lo que parecía ser un cadáver en brazos, toda ave se apartaba aterrada de su camino; al fin, llegaron después de varios pasillos a la zona de emergencias dentro de la sede madre de la milicia, donde una enfermera gritó en alarma al ver el estado en que llegaban.**

**Siempre habían sido muy eficaces, los mejores médicos de Antartica eran mandados a zonas de conflicto pero una tercera parte la mantenían en casa, por si llegasen a ser necesarios y de esa tercera parte la mitad trabajaba dentro de las instalaciones de la sede principal; uno de ellos y cinco hembras ayudantes ya atendían al mas pequeño, intubándole y medicándole para evitarle complicaciones.**

**Manfredi**** suspiró, gracias a los espiritus que el niño estaba inconsciente o tendrían un alboroto tamaño Armada al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba; se frotó la mejilla al ver las agujas que eran insertadas en las aletas del chico y entonces, el medico a cargo frunció el cejo y se llevaron en camilla al joven pingüino.**

**-A donde lo llevan?- el almirante estaba realmente preocupado pero entonces, una enfermera le detuvo**

**-Tienen que operarlo señor, sus heridas son realmente graves… estará bien- dijo la hembra de mirada suave, antes de componer una expresión intensa- no le han curado señor Manfredi- dijo de pronto colocando sus aletas en la cadera al ver el cardenal que comenzaba a formársele por un lado del ojo**

**El aludido soltó un gruñido de molestia mientras la enfermera a cargo le imitaba; esta era bastante alta y se acercó junto con Johnson, a donde la primera trataba de colocarle una borla con alcohol en la herida al de ojos castaños**

**-Que estoy bien!- exclamó**

**Pero en un momento, la hembra mas grande le había pateado al suelo sin aviso, dejándolo con los ojos en espiral**

**-Por todos los cielos, Antara, era necesario!?- dijo Johnson palideciendo mientras se cubría el pico con las aletas**

**-JA!- respondió la pingüino mas grande mientras le daba la vuelta a Manfredi que seguía mareado- machos, siempre queriendo hacerse los fuertes… Ayachit!**

**-Si señora!- dijo la primer enfermera inclinándose para comenzar a limpiar las heridas del almirante, mientras su hermano reia divertido**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunas horas mas tarde, el de ojos castaños observaba al mas joven de sus hombres, durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama correspondiente; ambos brazos estaban completamente vendados, al igual que el torso y todavía lo tenían con un respirador. Los sueros goteaban a su propio ritmo cada cierto tiempo, mientras a ratos, una hembra vigilante se daba una vuelta para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.**

**Todavía le costaba creer que aquello hubiese ocurrido. Justo cuando Skipper se comenzaba a sentir seguro de nuevo en su hogar, fuera de los "enemigos" venían estos idiotas y tiraban por los suelos el avance que tenían; se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió con sus aletas su rostro, es que acaso nunca iba a poder hacer nada bien? Nunca iba a poder proteger a Skipper, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese?**

**-Manfredi…**

**Johnson ingresó en la habitación con expresión seria mientras su hermano mayor levantaba la vista hacia este, mostrándose cada vez mas agotado; el tiempo sin pegar el ojo mas ahora, la innecesaria pelea, las heridas y la preocupación se notaban evidentemente en el mayor. El de ojos claros se frotó la nuca, lamentando por mucho todo lo que había ocurrido pero no podía hacer nada mas.**

**Al fin su hermano mayor se levantó de la silla con un gemido y de pronto, la mirada del líder regresó con toda su fortaleza y comenzó a andar rápidamente, pasando de largo a su hermano menor que se giró y le siguió rápidamente; ninguno de los dos habló en el camino, Johnson tenía el presentimiento de que el silencio en su hermano solo lo hacía mas peligroso ya que guardaba sus energías para sacarlas… normalmente en el momento mas inoportuno según la situación.**

**A esas horas, los demás almirantes ya estaban en la base madre, sobre todo porque probablemente los rumores de las alarmas aquel día, debieron de llamarles la atención; en aquellos momentos,Antartica contaba con todos sus altos rangos presentes, ninguno fuera del continente afortunadamente… o desafortunadamente para ellos.**

**Al fin se acercaron a una de las salas mas grandes, donde 9 pinguinos hablaban entre ellos con nerviosismo; uno de ellos, con una desagradable sonrisa, se acercó inmediatamente a los recién llegados, abriendo las aletas.**

**-Manfredi! Porque no me sorprende que seas precisamente tu el que…**

**En un movimiento el de ojos castaños empujó al otro al suelo, donde se quedó farfullando bastante enojado**

**-Esto es un ultraje!- exclamó el almirante en el suelo, apresurándose para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al otro- esto te va a costar caro…!**

**-No me retes hoy Jossef, no estoy de humor- le gruñó bajo pero con un brillo en los ojos que le indicaba que hablaba en serio; Johnson observó de reojo al aludido, que al presentir el peligro en las palabras del otro, retrocedió muy apenas, pero atacando con la mirada desde distancia segura**

**-A que se debe este atropello?- preguntó otro de ellos, de ojos oscuros mientras los demás se removían nerviosos**

**-Donde está Mathew, Denken?- preguntó rápidamente el de ojos castaños**

**El almirante de ojos cafés como los de Manfredi, frunció el cejo; se alisó las plumas del pecho antes de levantar la cabeza.**

**-No necesitas del general!- exclamó con un tono de superioridad- todos estamos aquí por tu culpa!**

**-Mi culpa?- repitió el otro sin entender o fingiendo que no quería entender- FUE IKKUMA EL QUE AGREDIÓ A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS SOLO PORQUE USTEDES ESTABAN DESESPERADOS POR HACERLE HABLAR!**

**-Manfredi… vamos a buscar a Mathew a otro lado- sugirió el menor de los hermanos, preocupándose de que aquello se pusiese feo como en la zona de interrogatorios**

**-Ese soldado tiene que decirnos lo que sucedió en Dinamarca, por su culpa estamos perdiendo elementos!**

**-Estamos perdiendo elementos porque no veo que ninguno de ustedes trate de comunicarse con Dinamarca o ir hasta allá a saber que sucedió! En cambio, toman a un soldado joven, que ha pasado por quien sabe cuantas cosas horribles… Y LO TRATAN COMO PRISIONERO DE GUERRA, TORTURANDOLO PARA QUE HABLE! ESO ES ABSURDO!**

**-SI ERA NECESARIO PARA HACERLO HABLAR, TENÍA QUE HACERSE!- exclamó Jossef interviniendo, siendo secundado por otro almirante- SI ESE MOCOSO ABRIERA SU MALDITO PICO Y NOS DIERA LA INFORMACIÓN… pero claro, no podía ser mas que un cobarde extraño, al igual que el raro de su hermano…**

**Punto malo. No solo se metían con el protegido de Manfredi sino que además, se metían con aquel pingüino que literalmente, habían criado los dos hermanos; ahora Johnson también hervía de furia practicamente y se adelantó a su hermano en un movimiento y de un golpe, mandó al suelo a Jossef que no podía creérselo; inmediatamente se giró para golpear a Denken, que se había lanzado a agredir a Manfredi; este dándose cuenta de la furia de su hermano, le abrió paso, por lo que los dos almirantes terminaron en el suelo, para sorpresa del resto.**

**-TRAICIÓN!- gritó otro de los presentes, provocando exclamaciones e improperios de los demás, dejando a los dos hermanos rodeados, espalda con espalda**

**-Bueno Johnson, siempre dijiste que deseabas patearles el trasero, ya se te hizo- sonrió Manfredi con una gotita en la sien, preparándose para el ataque de algunos de los mejores luchadores y soldados de la colonia**

**-Pssse… lo sé hermano, pero nunca pensé que sería dentro de Antartica y todos a la vez- sonrió igual de nervioso antes de cerrar los ojos y quejarse- y yo que esperaba algún dia casarme y tener hijos…**

**-Johnson- interrumpió Manfredi viéndole de reojo con estos a forma de una raya y un punto- te has acostado con tantas hembras que seguramente haz de tener alguno que otro hijo regado por ahí…**

**-Oh- parpadeó el menor- tienes razón… a la de ya?**

**-YA!**

**Los almirantes de lanzaron a por los hermanos y estos gritaron de igual manera, preparándose para la mayor lucha de sus vidas.**

**-ALTO!**

**Una voz aguda les detiene a todos en su lugar; estos voltean para ver como de una habitación al lado, Anton entra con expresión extrañada. Todavía muestra un rostro triste y acongojado por haber perdido a su único hijo pero de todas formas, el escuchar el escándalo y el nerviosismo de todos los soldados le ha llevado a acercarse a la sala de juntas de los almirantes.**

**Suspira profundamente al ver a Manfredi y a Johnson en medio de aquello y sonríe un poco, no le extraña que sean los causantes de aquel revuelo.**

**-Podrían decirme que es lo que sucede?**

**-Señor, estos alteradores del orden se han atrevido a insultarnos y a…- comenzó otro almirante pero el segundo general levanta su aleta para acallarlo; este farfulla un poco antes de callarse mientras todos forman una media luna alrededor de los hermanos, que tan solo le saludan normalmente**

**-Manfredi?**

**-Anton, quiero saber quien dio la orden de someter a Skipper a un interrogatorio de tortura como prisionero de guerra- dijo rápidamente el de ojos castaños, provocando en el otro una expresión de sorpresa**

**-Interrogatorio de tortura?- repitió lentamente sin creer lo que escuchaba- nadie ha ordenado eso Manfredi, Skipper esta bajo las reglas de cuidado y protección a los sobrevivientes de guerra- lentamente, pasea sus ojos azules por entre los almirantes que se remueven incomodos ante el escrutinio de uno de sus lideres- quien lo ordenó?**

**-Ninguno de nosotros señor…- intervino otro almirante- recién nos enteramos y…**

**-Pshe… cobardes- chistó Johnson a lo que el interrumpido se alzó ofendido- Ikkuma no se maneja solo, no es estúpido… en cambio ustedes…**

**-INSOLENTE!**

**-Calla Kannannak- interrumpió Anton antes de que Johnson sonriera apenas victorioso; Manfredi le dio un codazo antes de sentir la mirada de su líder en él- como esta Skipper?**

**-Muy grave, casi muere en el interrogatorio- Manfredi aprieta los puños y baja la mirada, haciendo una mueca de dolor y frustración con el pico; el menor de los generales, entrecierra los ojos con suavidad antes de darse la vuelta**

**-Síganme ustedes dos, en cuanto al resto, regresen a sus actividades normales…**

**-Pero señor…!**

**Anton**** apenas le ve sobre el hombro y el almirante retrocede; en completo silencio, los tres pingüinos se retiran de aquel lugar, con el general a la cabeza, pensativo y calmo mientras los demás pingüinos se retiran para permitirles paso.**

**-Donde esta Ikkuma? Se encuentra bien?**

**-Pues…- Johnson ve de reojo a su hermano, que no dice nada y se encoge de hombros- sobrevivió que es lo importante, sigue en la sala de torturas vigilado por los demás…**

**-Bien…- suspiró el general antes de levantar la mirada- Manfredi…**

**El aludido se tensa levemente y se prepara para lo peor**

**-Mathew… hubiera hecho lo mismo… estabas en tu derecho- dijo el líder a lo que el otro suelta un respiro retenido- pero la próxima vez, trata de no ser tan duro con los demás soldados de la base, que ni la llevan ni la deben…**

**-Lo siento señor- dijo el pingüino avergonzado**

**-Necesitas algunas clases de relajación, tu castigo será… tomar algunas sesiones de Yoga…**

**-De yoga mi señor?- repitió el pingüino confundido mientras el otro soltaba una suave risa**

**-Si!... el yoga es muy bueno para relajarte, las tomarás conmigo- dijo moviendo una aleta con una sonrisa mientras el almirante se ruborizaba sonoramente- que te parece?... o si quieres, podría castigarte bajando tu rango durante un mes y colocándote como ayuda de Jossef…- terminó colocándose la punta de la aleta en la base del pico a lo que el otro abrió enormemente los ojos**

**-El Yoga me parece una idea estupenda!- dijo rápidamente Manfredi mientras Anton se giraba y caminaba de espaldas, con las aletas por detrás y los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa**

**-Verdad que si?... bueno, ya estamos- dijo antes de detenerse en una puerta; dio unos cuantos golpes en esta y abrió- Atka! Mathew, voy a entrar y vengo acompañado!- dijo**

**Hizo un movimiento con la aleta a los dos hermanos y empujó por completo la puerta, revelando una habitación con alfombra roja y una chimenea, con cuatro sillones dispuestos alrededor de una pequeña mesa de te y en los muros, varias estanterías de libros; Atka y Mathew ocupaban dos de los muebles, el primero parpadeando con sorpresa al ver a su pareja en compañía de los otros dos, mientras el Cuarto tan solo leía su libro sin levantar sus grises ojos de este.**

**-Manfredi y Johnson… gracias a ustedes, la poca paz que teníamos se esfumó al provocar que las alarmas sonasen incansablemente…- suspiró el Cuarto pasando una hoja de su libro**

**Los aludidos se ruborizaron sonoramente y se dirigieron una mirada complice; esa famita que tenían les iba a causar problemas si de verdad aspiraban a ser los próximos lideres de Antartica.**

**EL Primero se puso de pie y avanzó un poco hacia Anton que se encogió de hombros y se colocó frente al otro.**

**-Mathew, alguien le ordenó un Interrogatorio de Tortura a Skipper- los ojos del mas joven entre los generales, se muestran confundidos ante el hecho- ninguno de nosotros lo hizo… pero alguien se ha pasado por alto el estatus protegido del niño y casi lo matan…**

**-Quien fue?- preguntó rápidamente Mathew levantando la vista y clavándola en los otros dos**

**-Ikkuma lideró el interrogatorio- respondió Manfredi enderezándose y viendo a los ojos a su líder- Skipper tuvo que ir a operación, se encuentra en cuidados intensivos todavía con ayuda de respirador… no ha despertado…**

**El primer general hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, antes de pasarse la aleta por los ojos.**

**-Ya veo- suspira pesadamente antes de darle un suave apretón en el hombro a Anton y comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo, donde los hermanos se apartan para permitirle la salida- vayamos a la sala de interrogatorios… veamos si Ikkuma tiene algo que decirnos después de lo que le hiciste- ve de reojo a Manfredi que entrecierra los ojos mientras su hermano se encoge un poco**

**-Demonios… cuando nos mira de esa manera da miedo- dice el menor de los pingüinos comenzando a andar detrás de su hermano, siendo seguidos por los otros dos generales**

**-Tiene que hacerlo, después de todo, es el líder de su equipo- se encogió de hombros sin dejar de verle la espalda al otro**

**Como deseaba estar en su lugar algún día.**

**Avanzaron a buen paso hacia aquella zona que los pingüinos dejasen horas atrás, ahora con las alarmas apagadas, los vigilantes que habían sido desmayados por Manfredi y Johnson habían sido sustituidos; estos abrieron el paso no sin ver con desconfianza al almirante y su segundo, que se dieron un rápido vistazo entre ellos antes de toser.**

**Anton**** mas atrás, les observaba con diversión, esos dos daban muchos problemas pero al mismo tiempo, eran de los pocos que auguraban un buen futuro para todos; por eso era que les tenían en la mira para ser los siguientes en liderar la colonia cuando ellos tuviesen que retirarse. Todos, incluyendo a Akiak y Atka que eran los mas recelosos, confiaban sus vidas a que el equipo deManfredi (En ese entonces compuesto por Manfredi, Johnson, Kowalski y Mattias) eran el mejor grupo entre todos los que tenían en Antartica y el mundo, para protegerlos y guiar a los demás.**

**Al fin ingresaron en la habitación donde momentos atrás sometieran a interrogatorio a Skipper y los ojos de Manfredi inmediatamente se dirigieron al pingüino mas alto de la habitación, que se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza caída hacia delante, como si durmiera, al igual que sus aletas; se tensó levemente pero una mirada de reojo de Mathew fue suficiente para mantener al líder pingüino en su lugar a pesar de que luchaba contra su instinto de acabar con aquel miserable.**

**Al fin Atka se adelantó a su líder, que asintió una vez y se dirigió al pingüino delante de ellos.**

**-Ikkuma?**

**El aludido levantó apenas la cabeza, clavando sus ojos enrojecidos en el general y asintió una vez**

**-Puedes explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió?... queremos escucharte- dijo el de ojos grises a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros**

**-Teníamos que hacerlo por el bien de la colonia- dijo simplemente a lo que el almirante gruñó y tembló, siendo sostenido por su hermano que rápidamente advirtió las señales de peligro- muchos de los nuestros mueren en tierras extranjeras y todo porque este muchacho no habla… y su líder lo proteje- dirigió una mirada pesada a Manfredi, que entrecerró los ojos fastidiado- alguien tenía que tratar de hacerlo hablar**

**-Skipper esta superando un trauma muy fuerte, tenemos suerte de que este entre nosotros- dijo con voz queda Anton, tragando pesado- las muertes en Dinamarca no son su culpa… el chico pasó mucho tiempo fuera de Antartica y sin contacto con el resto, los ataques comenzaron hace mucho tiempo, no hubiéramos podido reaccionar a tiempo aunque quisiéramos… para salvar a nadie…- la voz del mas joven de los generales se iba haciendo cada vez mas queda y difícil de sacar y Mathew le observó con tristeza**

**A él también le dolía la muerte de su hijo pero ya no había mas que hacer, y culpar a un niño que a duras penas había vuelto a casa, no iba a regresarlo a la vida**

**-Tecnicamente y si me lo permites Mathew- dijo Atka observando a su líder que asintió- fue nuestra culpa**

**Todos levantaron la mirada, incluyendo a los hermanos que no se esperaban eso**

**-Entiendo- suspiró Mathew colocándose las aletas en la espalda- tienes toda la razón, debimos de haber ido nosotros en persona a Dinamarca pero no lo hicimos… ahora, solo podemos esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen y tratar de arreglar algo- carraspeó un poco para ver de frente a Ikkuma que sonrió un poco- sabías perfectamente que Skipper como sobreviviente de guerra estaba protegido por nuestras leyes…**

**-No podemos seguir siempre las leyes… tenía que hacerlo…**

**-No entiendes cierto?- dijo el líder de los generales, frunciendo el cejo- cometiste una grave falta Ikkuma… eres nuestro mejor soldado confesor pero esta vez, abusaste de tu poder y sobrepasaste los límites…- cerró los ojos- tendremos que…**

**En ese momento, tartamudeó un poco y calló al ver quien entraba por la puerta: Akiak había llegado, aparentemente a paso veloz y observaba con ojos desorbitados al prisionero actual**

**-Es verdad que este sujeto atacó al niño Skipper?- preguntó el mas grande de los pingüinos, con una expresión de desconcierto y sin ver a Manfredi y Johnson que parecían asombrados de verle; el Cuarto se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a su compañero, que se acercó observando fijamente al pingüino mas grande- como has osado manchar de esta manera el honor de la Gran Armada Pingüino?**

**Entonces lo inesperado; Ikkuma se levantó rápidamente para atacar a Akiak. Mathew y Anton empujaron hacia atrás a Manfredi y Johnson para apartarlos mientras Atka retrocedía, sabiendo lo que ocurriría: en un movimiento veloz, el tercer general estiro la aleta de su atacante y de un golpe la disloco. Inmediatamente después, le derribo con otro golpe en un costado y dejó al prisionero, gimiendo y maldiciendo.**

**-TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO TENGAMOS EN ESTE MOMENTO ACTIVA LA PENA DE MUERTE, ESTUPIDO TEGGE-QAMIQUR!**

**-Akiak!- exclamá el líder de los generales al ver tan alterado a su compañero- entendemos tu enojo pero guarda las fuerzas para cuando sea necesario…**

**-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME MATHEW, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTO ES ALTA TRAICIÓN!- exclama furioso el pingüino antes de sentir como alguien le toma por los hombros**

**-Analizaremos el castigo adecuado para su caso- intervino Atka mirando a su compañero con los ojos brillando- pero sabes que no podemos actuar precipitadamente… no cuando la Colonia espera mas de nosotros… -el tercero volteó a otro lado con irritación y su compañero relajo el agarre y la mirada- se que te molesta porque eres superviviente de guerra Akiak…- suspiro- así que si Mathew me lo permite, te concedo mi voto para que elijas el castigo apropiado…**

**-Por mientras, sería bueno llevarlo a la prisión de seguridad en la placa Este- dijo Anton frotándose un poco las aletas antes de ver al primero, que meditaba- que dices Mathew?... y que atiendan las heridas de Ikkuma, no podemos permitir que se quede de esta manera…**

**-No… tienes razón- afirmó el líder antes de ver como Akiak se sacudía las plumas irritado**

**-Ustedes dos, vengan aca!- llamó el tercero y dos guardias del pasillo ingresaron y saludaron al general que les llamaba- acompáñenme, llevaremos a este prisionero a la prisión de la placa Este…- sus otros tres compañeros le observaron extrañados a lo que el pingüino gruñó- que? Si trata de escapar ninguno de ustedes tendría el corazón para detenerlo como es debido…**

**-Hey…- se quejó ofendido Anton pero su pareja le colocó una aleta en el hombro, deteniéndole**

**-Probablemente… no como tu- accedió Mathew cerrando los ojos antes de hacerse a un lado, para hacerles paso a los guardias, que ya enderezaban a Ikkuma, que rechistó con un hombro caído; el primero le observó decepcionado antes de gruñir- ya decidiremos tu castigo…**

**Al fin les dejan marchar.**

**Manfredi****, baja la mirada pensativo mientras Johnson observa de reojo como se retiran el tercero, los guardias y el pingüino herido; algo no esta bien, algo por dentro lo mantiene nervioso, como si todo lo que conociera en la vida, estuviese por cambiar completamente.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A mita de camino, los guardias que custodiaban al prisionero y acompañaban a Akiak, se detienen y se aseguran de que no haya nadie alrededor; entonces, se giran hacia el líder pingüino y le saludan.**

**-Iremos a la prisión Este y nos aseguraremos de que Ikkuma quede debidamente registrado- dice uno de ellos mientras el líder pingüino asiente con la cabeza**

**-Vayan**

**Inmediatamente ambos soldados se retiran deslizándose de panza para desaparecer en la distancia; acto seguido, Akiak emite un quejido cansino para proceder a sonreir mientras que el masgrande, se estira un moco y tuerce el cuello**

**-Realmente tiene un golpe poderoso mi señor- dice antes de tomar su propio brazo y con un crujido, acomodarlo en su lugar; lo mueve un poco asegurándose de que ha encajado bien y se gira ante el mas grande que tan solo mantiene la mirada hacia un lado**

**-Todo ha salido según lo planeado- comienza a reir con ganas, aparentemente divertido por algo que el otro no puede ver; Ikkuma ladea muy apenas la cabeza**

**-Ahora que sigue mi señor?- pregunta en un tono que le indica a su superior que algo lo intranquiliza- no se darán cuenta de que escapé?**

**-No te preocupes Ikkuma, todo lo tengo bien pensado- dijo el pingüino encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos- verás, si he permitido esto es porque te necesito en una misión muy importante amigo mio… estarás fuera de Antartica, nadie sabrá donde te has metido…**

**-De que se trata mi general?- pregunta el pingüino mas alto entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad**

**-Necesito un embajador para Ecuador- dijo sencillamente enderezándose**

**Ante esto el otro soldado inmediatamente compuso una pose de saludo y levantó la mirada; Akiak sonrió complacido antes de comenzar a caminar delante de este, dando vueltas**

**-En Ecuador tengo un contacto importante… un aliado a decir verdad que me dará todas las cartas para quitarme del camino a cualquier estorbo que me impida tomar el puesto como el único general que pueda controlar Antartica- levantó la cabeza al cielo**

**-Eso incluye a Manfredi señor?- preguntó el del pico roto**

**-Especialmente a Manfredi soldado… muy pronto, podré sacarme de encima a ese incomodo pingüino y todo su séquito de lamebotas… si todo sale según lo planeado, ni Anton, Mathew o Atkaduraran mucho en el puesto y solo quedaré yo para salvar a las colonias- se detuvo para sonreir al aire- ahhh! La vida como será pronto Ikkuma! Muy pronto ya lo veras…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-De verdad, lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió…**

**Anton**** se frotaba un poco las aletas, señal de que se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido; Skipper se encontraba ya consciente, sentado en la cama y con las aletas amarradas a los lados de la cama. Debido a que no podía cambiarlas de lugar, hizo apenas un movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que no sucedía nada.**

**El mas joven de los lideres sonrió y dirigió una mirada a Mathew, que junto con Atka no sabían si reir o preocuparse al ver las ataduras del pobre pingüino**

**-Y… eso a que se debe?- preguntó al fin el cuarto, señalando las tiras de cuero alrededor de las aletas del ojiazul, que se ruborizó y dirigió una mirada fiera a Johnson, que contrario a los demás, no disimulaba una clara risa; Manfredi por su lado, tenía las aletas en la espalda pero sonreía divertido ante la escena frente a sus ojos**

**-Skipper odia las agujas- explicó tranquilamente mientras el aludido temblaba ante aquella mención- probablemente mientras no estábamos, armó un escándalo al ver que tenía sueros y las enfermeras tuvieron que atarle para que no se las arrancara- se encogió de hombros con inocencia mientras su hermano caía al suelo presa de la risa**

**El mas joven gruñó sin voz y se ruborizó, volteando a otro lado**

**El líder almirante se acercó a este y le pasó una aleta por la cabeza, haciendo que Skipper cerrara los ojos, odiaba cuando hacía eso.**

**Anton**** sonrió suavemente y vió de reojo a su pareja, que esbozó una suave sonrisa y asintió una vez; eran muy parecidos a ellos de jóvenes, si todo salía bien, harían un gran equipo de generales cuando estuviesen preparados.**

**-Deberíamos hacer una revisión sobre los lineamientos a seguir sobre prisioneros y las torturas- dijo después de un rato, mientras las enfermeras revisaban por ultima vez a Skipper, antes de decirle a Manfredi que podían llevárselo con la única condición de que en casa no se moviese y le atendiesen las 24 horas…- digo… esto sucedió entre nosotros, quien nos asegura que no ha pasado antes…?**

**-Bueno… podríamos darle un mejor uso a esas ridículas salas de interrogatorio- dijo Anton frunciendo el cejo, con una expresión que hizo sonreir a su pareja- digo, hay otros métodos para conseguir que una persona hable…**

**El líder de los generales mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos brillantes del menor antes de volver a ver a los otros pingüinos que luchaban contra el de ojos azules, que había aguantado tanta tortura pero no lograba resistir que retirasen un par de finas agujas de sus aletas**

**-Si… creo que tienes razón…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya mas tarde, Manfredi llevaba en brazos al pingüino de ojos azules rumbo a su propio iglú; esa había sido la única condición con la que le permitieron sacarlo del hospital interno de la base madre. Una enfermera iría dentro de poco para quedarse en su habitación, vigilando y atendiendo al mas joven todo el tiempo hasta que sanase por completo.**

**Su hermano a un lado, hablaba sin cesar contándole a Skipper todo lo que Manfredi había hecho con el sujeto y este le escuchaba con atención, frunciendo el cejo pero con un brillo halagado en los ojos.**

**El mayor de los hermanos sonrió para sus adentros, lo único que deseaba en toda aquella vida era poder protegerlo ante cualquier cosa, Skipper técnicamente era el dueño de la mitad de su vida ahora… entonces, porque cuanto mas trataba, mas daño le hacía? Respiró profundo, todas sus respuestas se encontraban lejos de ahí, a miles de kilómetros al norte, en las tierras donde comenzó todo…**

**Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del otro pingüino, que le observaban extrañados por su actitud; el mas grande le sonrió con suavidad, antes de unir su frente con la del otro, haciéndole sonreir un poco mas, feliz por aquel gesto.**

**Estaba decidido.**

**La noche del día siguiente partiría a Dinamarca.**


	17. Hasta la misma muerte

**CAP 17**

**No sabía porque actuaba así. Nunca lo había visto tan silencioso como en aquel día.**

**Solo se había quedado hasta que el mas joven de los pingüinos se había quedado dormido, vigilado por la enfermera de turno, para luego, retirarse al iglú de su hermano, que obviamente no le había negado el paso pero podía darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en el mayor; trató de averiguarlo preguntándole un millón de veces, incluso trató de hacerle enojar pero ni eso consiguió, el de ojos castaños tan solo le observaba y le escuchaba, para inmediatamente, recargarse en una pared y dedicarse a meditar.**

**Johnson quería creer que era por haber estado de nuevo tan cerca de perder a Skipper, que no encontraba una forma adecuada de sacar su frustración, pero luego lo descartó; luego, pensó que tal vez había nacido en su hermano algún deseo extraño de suicidarse pero en primer lugar, Manfredi no era ningún idiota y en segundo, no lo veía capaz de abandonar al ojiazul de esa manera.**

**Entonces?**

**Se frotó la cabeza con una de sus aletas, estaba desesperado por respuestas y el mayor no le ayudaba brindándoselas.**

**Así era también cuando eran niños, cuando sus padres fueron masacrados por los cazadores y él todavía no lo sabía, su hermano tan solo le dijo que iban a mudarse, cuando preguntaba por los padres de ambos, sacaba otro tema pero al final del día, el pingüino de ojos castaños se volvía estoico y retraido; incluso cuando el menor de los dos se enteró de lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, el otro tan solo le abrazó hasta que se detuvo de llorar y de inmediato, le sacó a distraerse con muchas cosas.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto a su hermano llorar en ninguna ocasión, por mas pesada o dura que estuviese la situación, o cruel… no lloraba, tan solo componía una expresión triste o de desagrado y continuaba hacia delante sin voltear; cuando pensaba que Skipper estaba muerto, cuando le encontraron de aquella forma sobre una de las "playas"… ni siquiera en ese momento.**

**Lo que daría por tratar de saber que era lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos su hermano.**

**-Hey… Frediiii- comenzó animado el de ojos claros agitando una aleta- tengo una idea, que tal si mientras Skipper duerme, le damos una vuelta a Kowalski? Ya debe de estarse volviendo loco tratando de mantener en línea a los chicos jaja son demasiados para él solo, además, lo dejamos solo con "ya sabes quien"- hizo una ligera mueca antes de hacer una calaca con un poco de nieve y levantarla**

**Era bien sabido por todos que Mattias y Kowalski juntos, eran mas un lio que una solución a menos que Manfredi les diera la orden directa de calmarse; pero en esos momentos, el científico del grupo estaba a cargo lo que significaba que probablemente, el dramático del equipo lo picase tan solo por verlo estallar. Normalmente eso era suficiente para poner en marcha al líder, pero en ese momento, tan solo soltó un suspiro profundo antes de comenzar a darle algunas vueltas a los mapas que tenía el mas bajo entre las cajas de su cama.**

**Johnson levantó las aletas a la exasperada.**

**-MANFREDI NO SOY TU MALDITA NIÑERA Y MUCHO MENOS ADIVINO, DIME QUE TE PASA!- exclamó**

**-Nada Johnson- dijo escuetamente el de ojos castaños matando al santo dentro de su hermano- necesito unos planos de todas aquellas bases que se destruyeron en Dinamarca, Atka me ha pedido un reporte- explicó con simpleza sin voltear a ver a su hermano que pareció reaccionar, parpadeando antes de levantar una ceja extrañado y colocando sus aletas en la cadera**

**-No recuerdo que Atka te haya pedido eso…- dijo despacio**

**-Entonces comienzas a tener sordera- respondió el mayor a lo que el otro emitió un gruñido fastidiado y se giró para salir**

**-Como quieras, solo vuelve a ordenar todo cuando te vayas- dijo con rabia contenida antes de desaparecer por la entrada**

**Manfredi**** sonrió un poco, viendo de reojo por donde se había ido su hermano y negó con la cabeza. De los dos, Johnson era sumamente desordenado y su iglú siempre parecía haber pasado por tiempos mejores, ahogados bajo toneladas de papeles viejos, envolturas de comida humana y demás… todavía se preguntaba porque no había armado un concurso al desorden, seguramente entre su hermanito y Tensai habría un encuentro interesante.**

**Volvió su vista a los innumerables mapas enfrente suyo y entrecerró los ojos.**

**Estaba seguro de que Johnson haría un excelente trabajo como líder, si llegase a faltar como era probable; apretó las aletas en aquel papel, con la rabia impulsándole, tenía que encontrar a ese maldito y hacerle pagar por el estado actual del joven pingüino. Skipper era un gran soldado, uno muy competente, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de su contacto… el ojiazul era muy joven como para saber desconfiar incluso de los conocidos…**

**Era su culpa, por no haberle mostrado esa cara de su propio bando a tiempo…**

**Por su culpa, Skipper estaba sufriendo.**

**Pero no mas.**

**Él arreglaría todo de alguna manera y se vengaría.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**En los bordes de la plataforma de hielo, los pingüinos soldados descansaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no así muchos pingüinos jóvenes, que corrían de un lado al otro de la placa, tratando de ser los mas rapidos; un poco mas allá, Kowalski tomaba apuntes mientras veía pasar a tres jóvenes que daban toda la fuerza de sus patas. Otros dos mas allá, nadaban en un mismo lugar, tenían cosa de tres horas sin detenerse a pesar de que en esos momentos el agua era mas fría de lo normal.**

**-Bleh… Manfredi no admitiría un trato tan destemplado como el que confieres a tan mancebos pingüinos…- dijo otro de los pingüinos a su lado, ajustándose un par de pequeños lentes negros circulares a pesar de que no los necesitaba- es una tropelía Kowalski!**

**-Si, bueno, quieres ser tu quien se enfrente a los Almirantes?- levantó una ceja ante su compañero que hizo un ruidito despectivo con el pico- ni Manfredi ni Johnson se han presentado y yo no puedo así nada mas saltarme una orden directa de otro almirante, aunque tengo que admitir que no me agrada la idea de dejarlos hasta que tengan hipotermia- frunció el cejo mientras el otro pingüino se acercaba a la orilla- tengo una idea porque no los sacas?- dijo antes de empujar al otro pingüino, que se balanceó un poco en la orilla, antes de poder girarse y confrontar al otro**

**-Eso ha sido con todo el animo, Kowalski!- exclamó irritado el pingüino del collar en forma de nota musical- porque no puedes trasladar esa reciedumbre hacia mi sosegada e iluminada alma, por ejemplo, a una actividad mas… armonica a tu espíritu de inflexibilidad?**

**-Que tal si me hablas en pingüino y entonces arreglamos?- sonrió el de ojos azules**

**No tenía caso. De verdad Manfredi les urgía en ese sitio porque mientras que uno sentía que le gustase o no, tenía que obedecer, el otro tan fácil como lo quisiera, se las saltaba en pro de libertades que un soldado no podía permitirse.**

**Un sonido de desliz los detuvo y voltearon para ver llegar al menor de los hermanos pingüino, que se puso de pie de un salto, con tanta ferocidad que la nieve alrededor salpicó un poco; Mattias y Kowalski se quedaron en silencio, antes de verse el uno al otro, nunca habían visto tan enojado al segundo de su líder, porque su carácter no lo permitía… regularmente, era evidente que en aquellos instantes, despedía un aura tan peligrosa como la de su hermano mayor cuando algo no le gustaba.**

**Al fin, el pingüino de los lentes pequeños y redondos, los ajustó un poco sobre su pico y se acercó despacio al otro, que ya avanzaba hacia ellos.**

**-Johnson, tu aura se despide a si misma con lobreguez y desaliento…- comenzó preocupado mientras movía las aletas con suavidad; a cambio, recibió una mirada muy dura del otro- que sobreviene que te presentas de esta forma, con el espíritu quebrado de quien ha perdido la guerra?**

**El aludido respiró profundo antes de negar con la cabeza… y luego levantar una ceja y ver al que le hablaba.**

**-Que dijiste?**

**-Te lo traduzco al castellano- intervino rápidamente Kowalski ante la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero; sonrió un poco antes de quedar a la altura del de ojos claros- porque estás tan enojado?... sucedió algo con los generales que no les fue bien?**

**-No, es solo que…!- comenzó levantando las aletas antes de abrir el pico, logrando que sus dos tenientes se abrazasen el uno al otro- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Al fin hizo silencio, respirando agitadamente para agitar la cabeza y pasarse una aleta por el rostro, tal cual lo hiciera su hermano cuando estaba agotado mentalmente; ninguno de los otros dos se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que uno de los soldados jóvenes que descansaba cerca, se puso de pie y se paró cerca de Johnson, ladeando la cabeza.**

**-Grraaaa bien?- preguntó el pingüino con unas curiosas plumas sobresaliendo de su cabeza**

**-Si, estoy bien- respondió pesadamente el aludido a lo que el joven sonrió y se retiro; Johnson parpadeó un poco observando por donde se había ido el mas bajito, mientras Kowalski y su compañero se observaban, antes de empujarse lo mas lejos posible; inmediatamente se sacudieron las plumas y se enderezaron para hacer frente al segundo al mando.**

**-Entonces… Johnson…?- comenzó Kowalski a lo que el otro pingüino reaccionó a su nombre y se giró para ver a Kowalski**

**-Ahm… si, Manfredi- hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de agitar una aleta- esta ido… pensé que con el regreso de Skipper cambiaría pero…**

**-Su estado ha empeorado, evidentemente quiere saber porque Skipper regreso a nosotros en estas condiciones y por supuesto, desea conocer las causas por las cuales Dinamarca lo ha tomado como excusa para iniciar una masacre, solo comparable con las creadas por los humanos- dijo rápidamente el mas alto, sorprendiendo a Johnson y al mismo tiempo a su otro compañero, que se bajó un poco aquellos lentes y comenzó a aplaudir**

**-Alguien esta abriendo su Yo! Te felicito amigo!- silbó sorprendido Mattias antes de que el otro emitiese un leve gruñido de desaprobación, mientras colocaba la aleta con la libreta en su cadera pero al mismo tiempo, parecía sonreir muy levemente**

**El segundo al mando sonrió un poco un momento después y cerró los ojos; Kowalski no sabía que para haber dicho algo como aquello, él también tenía que estar pensando de forma similar, lo que solo reafirmaba su creencia de que este también estaba enamorado del ojiazul. Rio para sus adentros, el niño era mucho mas popular de lo que pensaba en un inicio!**

**Observó un momento por donde estaba a lo lejos su vivienda; su hermano mayor realmente estaba sufriendo mucho y no encontraba una forma para hacerlo saber; agachó la cabeza sin dejar desonreir, el de ojos castaños era un verdadero imbécil a veces, por no permitirse expresar ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera cuando las necesitaba.**

**-Eh… Johnson, que obramos con ellos?- preguntó Mattias apuntando con una aleta y expresión de poker hacia el mar, donde los mas jóvenes, agotados de nadar sin descanso, ahora flotaban con los ojos de espiral en el agua; el segundo al mando palideció antes de arrojarse al agua para rescatarlos, siendo seguido por los otros dos que le siguieron, aliviados de poder detener aquello por ordenes del "líder" temporal.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche, en las habitaciones de los pingüinos, Skipper se encontraba recostado observando el techo de las habitaciones de Manfredi, con expresión serena y las aletas descansando una sobre la otra en su vientre, por encima de la gruesa cobija que le cubría hasta debajo del pecho.**

**La verdad era extraño estar ahí, siendo cuidado por una enfermera que se turnaba tres veces con las demás, como si fuera un niño pequeño, siendo visitado por su hermano mayor que era obligado a continuar con sus labores a pesar de que sabía, deseaba estar a su lado en todo momento; igual su líder, ya le había demostrado que no deseaba dejarlo solo y lo protegería sin importar que.**

**Sonrió con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la luz de la única vela presente, bailaba con la fría brisa Antartica que se colaba por la estrecha entrada del iglú, provocando a la fina llama a moverse lentamente, formando sombras y figuras en todo rincón que le era permitido alcanzar; los ojos azules de aquel joven, seguían las siluetas que formaba la oscuridad sobre los bloques de hielo que daban pie a la estructura que le protegía, entreteniéndose en preguntan tan livianas como el de que forma habrían construido los pingüinos algo como aquello.**

**Acomodó un poco mejor su cabeza en la almohada y se giró un poco para observar la pared de donde sobresalía la cama de hielo; solamente había una cosa que lo entristecía y era el hecho de queManfredi no hubiera ido a verle en toda la tarde, desde que le dejase ahí en su propio cuarto, no había acudido como antes a revisar que se encontrara bien de salud, no había dado alguna vuelta para hablarle y preguntarle como se sentía…**

**Antes se quedaba ahí durante horas a su lado, aferrándole la aleta mientras el revivía sus días en Dinamarca, recordándole que se encontraba en casa y que nada malo le ocurriría, pero durante aquellas horas, ni siquiera parecía haber preguntado por él; eso era realmente extraño, conocía a ese pingüino, lo conocía tan bien como él se conocía a si mismo, no le dejaría así nada mas sin querer saber que se encontraba bien y mejorando. Entonces, porque de pronto, se había esfumado así nada mas?**

**No podía ser por ese asunto de Dinamarca o si?**

**Estaba seguro de que Manfredi era uno de los tantos que querían saber lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero era de los contados que respetaba el hecho de que no podía hablar de ello; la humillación y la vergüenza eran tan grandes que sentía que era el motivo por el cual la voz no lograba salir. Se suponía que fuera y regresase haciendo sentir un gran orgullo a su líder y en cambio, había vuelto huyendo, tratando de sobrevivir, imaginando que detrás de cada ola y cada rincón, se encontraba el enemigo, buscando la forma de acabar con él.**

**Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, no quería empezar a activar a su imaginación y sentir paranoia dentro de las habitaciones de su líder; se apretó un poco mas aquella calida cobija en el cuerpo y lentamente, su respiración comenzó a regularizarse mientras el sueño aparecía de poco en poco, haciéndole olvidar por momentos…**

**Unas voces comenzaron a aparecer.**

**Soltó un gemido entre sueños, ya sabía que esperar mas sin embargo, esta vez sonaban tan reales… una era una hembra. En Dinamarca no había conocido a ninguna hembra…**

**Al fin con esfuerzo abrió los ojos después de fruncir el cejo y sus ojos fueron aclarándose aún clavados en la pared; las voces provenían del otro lado y se filtraban a través de un hueco en el hielo que le separaba del exterior. Sonrió para sus adentros, se imaginaba a su líder abriendo un espacio pequeño para espiar las conversaciones de los incautos pingüinos que pasasen cerca de ahí; al parecer, había ciertas cosas de su admirado almirante que no conocía pero que eran interesantes de develar.**

**Lo pensó unos segundos con el corazón acelerándose de nuevo. Que tan factible era el hecho de espiar? Seguramente no haría mucho daño… con la curiosidad anidándose en su mente, acercó el oído en aquel pequeño huevo, donde se notaban las señales de que alguien mas se había apoyado y comenzó a escuchar.**

**-Entonces… donde puede estar el almirante?**

**-No lo sé, lo vieron en las habitaciones de su hermano y de ahí, se retiró a la plataforma de salida… irá a viajar a algún lado?**

**-No lo creo digo… que tendría que hacer en la plataforma de partida norte?**

**El corazón del joven pingüino se detuvo mientras el frio comenzaba a hacerle presa rápida; alejó la cabeza de aquella pared y se la quedó mirando como si hubiese algo en esta, aterradora y aguardando para atacar. Una parte de si le trataba de convencer de que no se trataba de Manfredi de quien hablaban pero su lógica de soldado le decía que él ya sabia que si se trataba de este…**

**Su cuerpo se quejó a gritos al ser obligado a enderezarse a pesar de las heridas frescas que aún tenía; después de todo, con la operación tan reciente se suponía que debía de guardar cama, pero no era momento para eso; forzó la aleta buena a levantar su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no gritar. Algunas manchas rojizas comenzaron a aparecer en las vendas que lo cubrían pero eso no importaba.**

**Con un golpe sordo cayó al suelo y de ahí de nuevo, hizo uso de su única aleta nueva para forzar a su cuerpo a levantarse; sus lastimadas rodillas se quejaron al, tener que soportar de nueva cuenta el peso del pingüino que cerró con fuerza su pico para no emitir sonido alguno. Al fin pudo mantenerse de pie y dio unos pasos torpes hacia la parte del fondo del iglú, sosteniéndose de la cama para poder llegar, sabía que atrás había una salida oculta, siempre había una salida oculta.**

**-Esto realmente es inaceptable, irse así nada mas…- la enfermera de turno se inclinó en la entrada para ingresar y sacudió la cabeza- joven Skipper, ya llegue- informó con una suave y cantarina voz antes de quedarse congelada en su sitio: el pingüino herido y ojiazul no se encontraba en la habitación**

**Con expresión de terror, la joven pingüino avanzó un poco deteniéndose al notar algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo, indicativo de que su paciente en turno se había levantado a pesar de las indicaciones de no hacerlo; se inclinó antes de ver alrededor, el chico no debía de estar muy lejos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Skipper**** avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía, con el alma en vilo, conocía muy bien a Manfredi, lo suficiente para saber que era lo que iba a hacer… por primera vez agradecía el frio de la nocheAntartica, adormecía sus miembros heridos, entremetiéndose por cada herida abierta que emitía levemente vapor al dejar escapar el calor del cuerpo…**

**"-Aquí estoy Skipper…"**

**Siempre había estado a su lado. Siempre. Era muy joven e ingenuo cuando Manfredi lo eligió entre tantos cadetes para estar entre los chicos que entrenaría; nunca supo que fue lo que vió en el pero le estaba agradecido toda la vida, Manfredi, el gran líder y leyenda de Antartica, el pingüino al que mas admiraba en toda aquella parte del planeta le había permitido la oportunidad de estar a su lado.**

**"- tal vez no me oigas en verdad…"**

**Claro que le escuchaba. A través de la niebla en su mente, a pesar de las inumerables imágenes de pesadilla en su mente, esforzándose por romperlo por completo, por hundirlo en la desesperación, su voz siempre era capaz de alcanzarlo y traerlo a la realidad; su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerlo inconsciente pero no podía permitirlo, era un soldado incluso por encima de todo su dolor y vergüenza, si él lo llamaba, tenía que responder, tenía que despertar…**

**Había sido gracias a esa fuerza que su líder que le imprimía, que se había recuperado lo mas pronto que podía, cuando había descubierto flotando el cuerpo de los soldados cerca de la placa, aquél día en que tratase de entablar una practica con su líder; había vomitado, estaba aterrorizado pero pensó en él y había logrado superarlo, podía superar ese tipo de cosas pero…**

**Sus ojos ardían como el fuego, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerlo mas, estaba forzado a deslizarse sobre su herido vientre, haciendo presión en los huesos rotos, moviendo y agravando cada herida y apertura por la operación a la que fue sometido; a duras penas logró subir una gran colina, una que conocían todos y cada uno de los pingüinos, una donde practicaban los mas avanzados para bajadas rapidas y peligrosas.**

**"pero te amo"**

**Si no tomaba aquel atajo, nunca llegaría a tiempo para detener a Manfredi. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras terminaban desapareciendo en la nieve que cubría el suelo bajo sus patas; algunas gotas rojas y vivas, les hicieron compañía mientras el ave ojiazul observaba a la distancia, tratando de encontrarle a través del largo camino que se le presentaba por delante.**

**Trató de gritar desde aquel lugar alto, su voz resonaría en medio del silencio y los ecos llevarían su llamado, pero su garganta aun se resistía a dejar salir ningún sonido; gimió con desesperación mientras lloraba un poco mas, aunque lo deseaba, no lograba hacerse oir. De nuevo, dio un ultimo vistazo delante suyo, con las estrellas brillando por sobre su cabeza como animandole a intentarlo…**

**"pero te amo"**

**Él también le amaba. Demonios, toda su vida estaba consagrada a él. Hubiera deseado despertar en esos momentos y decírselo, decirle que le amaba con cada latido de su corazón y con cada respiración que le brindaba la oportunidad de seguir a su lado; el dolor y la humillación quedaban en segundo lugar, no podía permitir que aquel pingüino desapareciese de su vida así nada mas, en medio de la negrura de la noche.**

**En un momento decisivo, se dejó caer hacia delante, sin importarle el daño que se hacía de nueva cuenta, importándole poco la estela carmín que iba revelando el camino que tomaba, sin que el frío que le mordía por entre las plumas y el vendaje lo frenase, podían pasar un millón de cosas mientras tomaba las curvas de cada recodo de aquella pendiente empinada pero ninguna le detendría de llegar hasta donde el otro pingüino.**

**La muerte podría reírse en su cara y pararse delante, él la pasaría de largo, aún así tuviese que arrancarse el alma para impedirle irse al otro pingüino, porque sabía que si se iba a Dinamarca, nunca volvería a verlo con vida…**

**Si Manfredi moría, se acabaría todo para él, su mundo iba a desaparecer y todo lo que lo convertía a él en un ser vivo, también se esfumaría como vapor en el aire…**

**El tiempo que hizo en llegar desde la cima de la colina hasta la plataforma de salida norte se le hizo eterno; un quejido silbante salió del fondo de su garganta cuando de nuevo forzó a sus debilitadas piernas a sostener su peso y avanzar hacia donde los pingüinos partían de Antartica.**

**Sollozó con mas desesperación, Manfredi no se encontraba por ningún lado pero podía ver, frescas en la nieva las huellas que sus patas habían dejado al llegar hasta ahí, trató de forzar su vista a través de la negrura del horizonte, queriendo escuchar algún chapoteo, algo que le indicase que no le había alcanzado…**

**Al fin, después de rogar a gritos dentro de su corazón que regresase, disponiéndose a arrojarse al agua para seguirlo hasta el fin del infierno de ser necesario… logró distinguir una mancha blanca, que aparecía y desaparecía cada ciertos momentos; no estaba muy lejos, si lograba llamarle, lo iba a escuchar, tenía que escucharlo…**

**No era muy tarde todavía.**

**Abrió el pico, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus propias lagrimas corriendo a través de su pico, pero ningún sonido broto; estaba desesperado iba a perderlo para siempre…**

**Lo amaba demasiado, no quería perderlo en la nada…**

**-De nuevo trató de gritar pero apenas un pillido se dejó salir… empezó a llorar y a emitir quejidos con mas fuerza, cayó de rodillas en el borde del hielo, escuchándole crujir bajo su peso mientras negaba con la cabeza y golpeaba con el puño herido el suelo, enviándole una exclamación de dolor desgarrador a través del cuerpo…**

**-…..diiiiii…**

**La imagen de su líder era cada vez mas borrosa, alejándose a la misma velocidad que los saltos fuera del agua de aquella ave.**

**-…an….fredi…..!**

**"te amo y nunca voy a apartarme de tu lado"**

**Entonces porque demonios estaba alejándose de su lado para siempre!?**

**-MANFREDI!- gritó al fin, sintiendo como su garganta se abría y se rasgaba por la fuerza y angustia de la fuerza con la que trataba de ser oído, no quería que él muriera, sabía que se iba a matar si algo le ocurría, si se iba y se alejaba para siempre, para que demonios iba a querer seguir con vida?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**El líder del equipo de pingüinos 37-A no podía esperar mas. Iba a encontrar las respuestas el mismo si o si…**

**No quería dejar solo a Skipper. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarle un tiempo, para poder así arreglar todo lo ocurrido en aquel país y destruir a aquel monstruo que había asesinado el espíritu inocente y decidido, de su pequeño de ojos azules; le partía el alma tener que dejarlo atrás, sabiendo que si las cosas eran tan malas como se veían, probablemente dejaría mas de un pedazo suyo en aquel país.**

**Los pasos se le hacían pesados con cada momento que pasaba, pero mantenía su mente en aquella meta, si Skipper había logrado llegar hasta él a fuerza de nado y algunos aventones, el podía hacer lo mismo; probablemente los líderes de Antartica le desterraran de esta, no le dejarían regresar… de todas formas encontraría la forma, siempre encontraba una manera, pero…**

**Igual estaba la posibilidad de no regresar jamás…**

**No había querido despedirse de su pequeño soldado.**

**Si lo hacía, probablemente no reuniría las fuerzas para alejarse y era seguro que Skipper trataría de detenerle; no podía hacerlo, tenía que llegar, tenía que encontrar la respuesta al porqué de todo aquel asunto, tenía que vengar al chico y hacer que las cosas se arreglasen en las fracturadas relaciones de ambas sedes militares.**

**Aunque los generales habían dicho que era su culpa, él lo sabía, nunca irían a arriesgarse a morir en un país que no era el suyo, hacía tiempo que ninguno se presentaba en una batalla, no les recriminaba el tener miedo pero no les comprendía, no comprendía como eran capaces de guiar una colonia si no tenían el valor de luchar físicamente por ella cada dia de sus vidas; en aquel momento, sus soldados habían perecido y estos, trataban de averiguar las cosas… a distancia segura, sin moverse de la protección de la base madre.**

**"Perdoname Skipper"**

**Cerró los ojos al dar el primer salto a las heladas aguas, que inmediatamente se aferraron a las plumas de su cuerpo, como dándole la bienvenida a sus abismos; apenas dejó que los latidos de su corazón se regularizaran, antes de comenzar los deslices y saltos hacia el norte, con la vista fija en la nada, guiándose tan solo por aquella brújula mental que poseían todas las aves para poder llegar a su destino.**

**No necesitaba de nada mas.**

**-…..fredi….**

**Podía escuchar el salpicar del agua cada que salía de esta para tomar mas impulso; el viento parecía susurrar su nombre, como queriendo detenerle en su misión… o acaso era su subconsciente que aún deseaba quedarse al lado de su familia?**

**-….Manfredi…**

**Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, enviándole ondas de adrenalina por el cuerpo, al parecer comenzaba una lucha interna dentro de si, escuchaba a Skipper llamándole, suplicándole que volviera… pero no podía hacerlo, Skipper estaba herido y durmiendo en su propio iglú, no sabía de sus planes de marcharse… probablemente, comenzaba a imaginar que hubiera sucedido si…**

**-MANFREDI!**

**Se detuvo.**

**Sus ojos abiertos con la cabeza flotando sobre el agua, dándose cuenta de que aquella vos había cruzado como un rayo a través del negro firmamento, junto con las auroras que parecían flechas, apuntando hacia la blanca placa de hielo a su espalda; hacía tanto que no escuchaba aquella voz! Se giró despacio, forzando sus ojos a ver a través de la nada, hasta un punto oscuro en aquel trozo de hielo y nieve, donde algo se estremecía como si en ello le fuese la vida.**

**Comenzó a nadar de regreso, primero inseguro y después mas rápido, esta vez sin hundirse, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez mas y mas al ver la figura caída y herida de su pequeño, que temblaba entre el frio, el dolor y la desesperación de ver como una parte de su vida, parecía alejarse para siempre.**

**-MANFREDI!**

**Sus gritos dolían en el fondo, podía sentirlos como si fueran propios, clavándose muy profundo en su pecho, rasgando su corazón y adueñándose de todo; podía verle retorcer la única aleta que podía, mientras agitaba la cabeza, negándose a verle partir e irse para no regresar a su existencia. Por todos los dioses de los mares… HABÍA HABLADO! Escuchaba su voz, suave y adolorida en medio de aquellos gemidos.**

**Se dio mas prisa, acelerando su nado y en un ultimo sumergimiento, logró tomar impulso y saltar hacia la placa, quedando al lado del otro pingüino que se agitaba sin haberle visto volver**

**-Skipper!- exclamó asustado al ver las manchas de sangre sobre la blanca nieve; levantó la vista mientras seguía con espanto, todo el camino de aquel liquido vital, marcando las zonas por las que había tenido que pasar para llegar ahí- estas loco? Pudiste haber muerto!**

**-QUE ME DICES DE MORIR, SI TU ESTABAS DISPUESTO A MATARME GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!?- exclamó el de ojos azules con los ojos lanzándose como frias dagas de hielo azul sobre este**

**El mas grande frunció los ojos mientras le tomaba por los brazos**

**-TENÍA QUE AVERIGUAR!... ALGUIEN TENÍA QUE HACERLO, ESE IMBÉCIL QUE TE HIZO TODO ESTO, SIGUE CON VIDA, ALLÁ LEJOS…!**

**-POR MI PUEDE VIVIR MILES DE AÑOS Y ME IMPORTA UN RABANO, TU IBAS A IR A QUE TE MATARAN, ME IBAS A DEJAR SOLO…!- cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía a llorar, agachando la cabeza impidiendo que pudiese ver su líder como se deshacía de aquella manera- me dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me ibas a abandonar y sin embargo…**

**Sus sollozos eran ahora mas leves y el de ojos castaños, estaba impresionado mientras el rubor se extendía como tinta sobre sus mejillas**

**-Tu… me escuchaste?...- dijo despacio mientras su corazón se paralizaba por la emoción y la angustia en conjunto- me… oiste cuando dije eso?**

**-Siempre te escuché Manfredi…- dijo Skipper levantando su azul mirada, empañada por todo el dolor y el miedo de perderle, reflejado cual espejo- cuando tu hablabas, yo te seguía… nunca he dejado de hacerlo… no te das cuenta?**

**El mas grande entrecerró los ojos, enternecido y avergonzado de si mismo. Era verdad, había estado a punto de abandonarlo; sus promesas no valían nada. Cerró los ojos y volteó a otro lado, realmente aquello era demasiado como para soportarlo… pero entonces, sintió una suave aleta en su mejilla, que lo hizo regresar la vista a los ojos azules del mas bajito, que había extendido el único miembro útil de su cuerpo, para hacerle ver hacia este.**

**Sin decir una sola palabra, eliminó la distancia entre ambos, para cerrar los ojos y besarle. Realmente no era necesario decirle cuanto le amaba, porque ya lo sabía, no tenía porque perder el tiempo en palabras que ambos conocían a la perfección; lo mejor era, dejar que esa sencilla acción, lo resumiese todo en un segundo. Si necesitaba aire, era el del otro el único que le hacía falta para vivir; si quería seguir con vida, serían los latidos del corazón de su líder, quienes le mantuviesen atado a esa tierra hasta el final de todo.**

**Pudo sentir los brazos del mas alto, abrazarle contra su cuerpo, mojándole gracias al agua salada que corría por entre sus plumas pero eso solo era un detalle externo, ambos se besaban como si no hubiese a amanecer nunca mas sobre sus cabezas; de ahí en delante se tenían para siempre.**

**Dinamarca podía hundirse con todo lo demás, porque en aquel momento… ya no importaba.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La mañana siguiente, Johnson se estiró con fuerza, haciendo crujir sus huesos del cuerpo y sacudiendo la cola, listo para un nuevo día de entrenamiento. Había pasado la noche en el iglú de Kowalski, bastante incomodo debido a la cantidad de libros con dibujos que poseía, pero al menos, era mejor que estar durmiendo con el gruñón de su hermano cerca.**

**Para ser de madrugada, el sol ya asomaba un ojo en el horizonte, era lo bueno de Antartica, disponían a veces de mas luz de la que requerían.**

**Se acercó perezosamente al lado de la placa que les correspondía, bostezando sonoramente y frotándose la nuca, nadie estaría despierto todavía, aún les quedaba media hora de descanso antes de tener que presentarse a la revisión… y aún así, una figura se destacaba negra e imponente donde se detenían los de alto rango a revisar, con las aletas en la cadera y un silbato en el pico; el menor de los hermanos gimió extrañado, Manfredi era un maniaco de la puntualidad pero para estar preocupado por Skipper, no entendía como podía entrenar desde ya a las pobres victimas de la Gran Carrera.**

**-Hey… buenos días…- saludó entre bostezos el mas bajo parándose al lado de su hermano, que observaba seriamente a la distancia, concentrado- que hacemos, saludamos al sol como los leopardos marinos?**

**-No…- respondió algo ahogado el pingüino con aquel instrumento entre su pico, mientras el otro componía una expresión fastidiada**

**-Frediii… vete a acostar o a ver que Skipper siga respirando…- gimió su hermano, no deseaba verlo de malas pulgas como el dia anterior o iniciar otra tonta discusión sobre Dinamarca**

**El aludido emitió un gruñido**

**-No tengo porque… y no me digas Fredi, ya sabes que no me gusta…**

**-No tengo porque?- repitió asombrado su hermano, abriendo enormes los ojos- MANFREDI, TE SIENTES BIEN?**

**-Perfectamente- respondió secamente el líder antes de silbar con fuerza dentro del instrumento metalico y retirárselo rápidamente antes de hincharse un poco- SOLDADO! MAS VELOCIDAD!**

**-Eh?- Johnson parpadeó antes de ver hacia un lado y entonces, se fue de sentón aun mas asombrado- QUE DEMO…?**

**Un poco mas allá, con la aleta vendada con fuerza contra el pecho, Skipper se deslizaba de espaldas a través de la colina que había cruzado la noche anterior; usando la fuerza de sus patas, daba los giros necesarios para dirigirse al final de aquella carrera y una vez en el final, se levantó de un salto, a pesar del quejido de sus rodillas**

**El ojiazul miró un segundo a su líder y luego a Johnson, a quien saludó con un veloz movimiento de su aleta buena y la seriedad pintada en el rostro; e, pico del teniente se fue hasta el suelo mientras su hermano carraspeaba**

**-De nuevo! Se que puedes hacerlo mas rápido!- exclamó a lo que el mas joven asintió una vez, antes de dirigirse a pasos veloces de nuevo a la cima de la colina**

**El de ojos claros apuntó una vez al ojiazul y de nuevo, observó a su hermano que levantó una ceja**

**-Que?**

**Johnson se palmeó el rostro antes de comenzar a reir; esos dos, eran el uno para el otro, estaban locos, obsesionados… y enamorados; al final, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, cruzándose de aletas para observar aquel entrenamiento a quien al parecer, ya se unía de nuevo al grupo.**

**El mas joven se detuvo a mitad de camino, para ver a Manfredi un segundo… y le sonrió con suavidad. Este suavizó la mirada y asintió una vez, devolviéndole la sonrisa con el mismo amor que le profesaba al mas joven; muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde que se hubiesen separado hasta ese momento pero la mas importante de todas, era el haber podido admitir y descubrir, que no importaba lo demás, ellos se amaban y estarían juntos.**

**Hasta que la misma muerte, los arrebatase de ese mundo.**


End file.
